Power Rangers: Comsic Force (REDO)
by M.A.MTop5
Summary: After 25,000 years of imprisonment the evil DeathGateArmy have been reawakened. In fear of this happening the wizard Mundi created five crystal gems with the power of Earth's Cosmic Energy. When the gems are accidently taken by teenagers they must now get over their differences and help Mundi stop Prince Mortem. They must work together to become the Power Rangers: Cosmic Force.
1. Welcome To Rockyridge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back. Here you go just like I promised the reversion of my POWER RANGERS: COSMIC FORCE. The same OCs will be used and everything but the plot line should be more interesting and have more drama and get more into each of the rangers' lives.**

**So now with no further ado here you go.**

**The time period for this is probably the third week of November. I know it's a little late but school work. (Chemistry sucks) Hopefully it will catch up with modern times. **

**This story will be updated every Saturday night or Sunday morning **

* * *

><p><em>Every planet in the universe is made up of a cosmic energy that keeps it alive. About 25,000years ago the evil Prince Mortem formed the DeathGateArmy to travel the universe and take the cosmic energy from different planets and destroy them, enslaving its people. The DeathGateArmy continued to suck the life out of the different planets until they made their way to the milky way galaxy when the DGA set their eyes for earth. Seeing as the army approached earth and knowing his planet an galaxy will soon be next a great wizard from the planet of Cosmical known as Mundi made his way to the soon to be doomed planet. Once on earth the wizard knew he would need help to stop the DGA so he create 5 mystical gems empowered by the earth's cosmic energy and gave them to great warriors to fight in the upcoming war. The war was long and hard and it finally came to the point where the five warriors came up against Prince Mortem himself and his most powerful creature. Although the battle was tough the warriors were able to finally defeat Prince Mortem and his army freezing them and sending them deep inside a cave on the moon, but at the unfortunate cost of all of their lives. Mundi knew however that their sacrifice to imprison the DeathGateArmy would not last forever so he gathered the Cosmic Gems and used his powers to create the Cosmic Palace hidden from everybody where he will stay until the threat of the DGA rises. Even though he wishes it won't happen Mundi knew the DGA will be revived, but those weren't his fears. His fears were that...<em>

_History will repeat itself, and not for the better..._

* * *

><p>The sun was partly shining on a cool November Sunday afternoon as the autumn wind blew through the air colorful leaves riding with breeze. A blue Honda Civic was riding down the nearly empty street passing by the few other traveling cars. In the driver seat sat a woman who was about in her late 30s with long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had a grateful smile on her face and was singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. Sitting in the passenger seat was a younger female probably 16 or 17 years old and looked a lot like the woman at her side with the same type of hair sleeping, her head leaning against the window. The woman driving just smiled at her daughter before looking into her head mirror to see a young teen boy in the back seat. He was about 15 years old and looked a lot like his mother and sister other than the fact his hair was orange and perfectly messy while theirs were brown and straight. He was around 5'11 and had a decent muscle mass visible, not to much but not at all scrawny, just right for a boy his age.<p>

He had on a red long sleeve plaid shirt with blue jeans and blue and red air maxes. He was surrounded by different boxes with various labels on them to signify what was inside. The boy was listening to some music from his headphones as he texted one of his friends.

**David: I still can't believe you had to move. **

**Satio****po: Yeah I know. I don't even know who this guy is we're living with or his son. My mom and him aren't even married yet. **

**David: You know me, Lana and Casey are going to miss you. Especially Casey ;) **

**Satiopo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't try to cheer me up or anything. **

**David: Don't worry, look on the bright side at least C.J's not there to fuck with you anymore. Bsides it's a whole new city where you can make a freakin new name for yourself. A whole new adventure. **

**Satiopo: Have you ever heard of fucking Rockyridge California before I told you where I was moving? **

**David: …no :( **

**Satiopo: Exactly, there's no adventure here. **

**David: You don't know that yet, just give it a chance. TTYL. **

**Satiopo: K **

Satiopo sighed before placing his phone in his pocket as he looked out the window. "Satiopo, we're here our new lives are about to begin." he heard his mom say with what he could assume to be a smile on her face as he looked out the window seeing a sign that read "You are now entering Rockyridge California." he only huffed internally before turning to the front. "Yeah mom, a brand new adventure is right in front of us." he said coldly before looking back out the window as he saw both the mountainous surroundings and woods as he soon started seeing different buildings and people and cars. _'yeah right' _he thought to himself as his rode down the street of his new home.

His mom pulled into a nice large two story red brick house with a lush green front yard. There was a two car garage with a black road driveway. From the driveway stemmed a brick pathway to the front porch which sat two different chairs and a table along with two potted plants. The Front door was white with glass windows in it so one could see out side. The windows that could be seen all had a type of awning and pots for flowers which were currently empty. Standing at the door was a man with short black hair which was slightly graying. He was in hi mid-late 30s or early 40s wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. Beside him was a teen who looked a lot like him around 16 years old, he was wearing a plain t-shirt with sweatpants and did not look happy.

Before Satiopo's mother got out of the car though she tried to wake up the sleeping teen next to her with no avail, "Satiopo can you get out and help Raymond and Caleb with the boxes." The teen boy reluctantly said yes and got out of the car he grabbed a box that had Satiopo written in big red letters. The other teen boy came past him and went for a box that had Susan in big red letters on it. "Hi I'm Caleb." he introduced, "Satiopo." the orange haired teen said before he walked into the house to set the box in the foyer that had a clear view into the dining area and kitchen all the way in the back. There were hardwood floors with a brown carpet in the middle and in front of the stairs.

There were two shelves against the wall both had different books and pictures . As Satiopo gazed around the room he was knocked over by Caleb and his sister Susan. "Oh sorry Sati. Hey Caleb make sure you don't drop anything!" she yelled up the stairs as she rushed for the older teen boy. When Satiopo went outside to get more boxes he saw his mom and Raymond kissing on the lawn, rolling his eyes at the sight. Seeing Satiopo the two separated and each grabbed a box from the car. "Caleb come show Satiopo to his room please!" Raymond called up to his so who groaned before picking up the box that Satiopo placed on the floor and trudging up the stairs, Satiopo after him.

As the two boys made their way up the stairs there was an awkward silence, "So Satiopo, that's a unique name." Caleb stated trying to make conversation. "Yeah, my mom has this thing about all of her children's name starting with 's' and she also wanted my name to be unique." Satiopo explained as they came to his room which just happened to be right next to the stairs that led to the attic. "Well here you go, and don't worry soon this place will feel just like home." Caleb said a little more welcoming then he had initially led on to Satiopo. As Caleb walked downstairs Satiopo looked into his room which was a small size with brand new bed that filled most of the room, "Yep I can't wait to call this my home." he said sarcastically as he dropped the box and fell onto his new bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme song <strong>**(On Profile) **

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the moon unbeknown by the people of earth an ancient evil was being reawakened, deep in side a hidden cave lied a frozen royal carriage like spaceship lying on the cold floor. It was dark and ominous with a gold outlining, along with pointed spikes all around the shape. There were three black mechanical horses as well separated from the ship about 20 yards away each with a different colored flag, and just like the ship they were frozen in ice. Out of all the frozen machines though the carriage one was the most beat up, being partly buried under the ground. If anything they all looked like evil ice statues abandoned on the moon, but no one could be prepared for what's happening inside the ships right now.<p>

In one of the mechanical horses which had a large purple flag on it's top, there was what appeared to be a woman trying to open a frozen sliding door with her hands. She was tall wearing a old cloak covered in spider webs and different patterns of insects. The insects didn't stop n her clothes, the woman had tattoos running up her six different arms and down her two legs. Also behind the cloak she was wearing were retracted moth type wings. finally her face was green and she was wearing a helmet that looked like a praying mantis head. Behind her was a small gremlin looking boy with long yellow hair shivering from his Icy surroundings, "Mommy are you almost done?" he whined at the woman who turned around with a look of sympathy on her green face. "Don't worry Tristis we're almost out." she said before turning and finally prying open the sliding door.

She and the boy walked out of the mechanical horse and onto the surface of the moon seeing the other frozen parts of their ships around them, "Wow mommy how long were we frozen?" he asked the lady of bugs who answered that she didn't know. "Well by my calculations Lady Timor , we've been frozen for about 25,000 years." said a familiar voice from behind the two. Timor and Tristis turned around to see who has spoken, there stood a short man with three different enormous heads all wearing glasses holding a clipboard walking out of the horse with a green flag. He only had two arms and legs, but had only three fingers on each hand along. "Well to be more exact we've been frozen for 25,198 years." the head on the left said the middle one turned to say something about having to correct him.

Lady Timor only grimaced at the sight before her though before speaking up, "Won't you just shut the hell up Dr. Tifex, your giving me a headache!" she howled at the doctor who instantly stopped talking and glare at Timor. Lady Timor then turned around to see the frozen carriage and last horse with a red flag which doors were currently being opened. Out emerged a tall man wearing black and red armor with a sword in one hand gun in the other. His helmet covered half of his face with a black glass but the half that was shown was horribly scarred with a blood red eye and half of his mouth. Tristis ran up to this man as Tifex and Timor slowly went towards him as if they were scared. "General Perditio." the said in unison kneeling before the general.

"How many years have we been-" he started but before he could finish Tifex stood ready to answer, "25,000 years sir." the middle head said. "25,198 years to be exact." the left head corrected making the middle glare. The general however looked disturbed after the answer, "Has the prince awoken yet?" he asked and the three shook their head no. "I say we go and attack earth while we have the chance!" Tristis shouted his mother and Dr. Tifex agreeing. "No." was all Perditio had to say. "No why ever not. We must go and conquer the planet while it's unaware of us." Dr. Tifex said. "Yes I can't wait to go and enslave all of the humans there for revenge on what they did to us. To laugh as I bathe in their tears while they work in the engine room." Lady Timor said smirking.

"No and that's an order. We are not to act till Prince Mortem tells us so which means we wait till he awakens. Don't worry though, when we do attack earth, the destruction we bring will be like hell itself, no other in the universe will ever compare. The world will forever scream in terror the name of the DeathGateArmy." he said maniacally rubbing his hands together as he and the other members of the DGA laughed at what was to come.

* * *

><p>Back on earth however someone knew of the DeathGateArmy and was preparing for if they were to ever reawaken. Deep in the mountains surrounding Rockyridge there was a mystical golden palace surrounded by 5 different golden pillars each holding a secret inside. The palace was large and elegant fit for a king, and shielded by a magical glamour keeping it hidden from humans. Inside the palace were many beautiful rooms decorated in unearthly but wonderful arts and furnisher. However in the grand hall of the palace were different computers, screens and a large window that looked out into the mountains with a large screen covering half of it. Standing on the opposite side of the window were two men, one of them wearing a teal button up shirt with khaki pants in his late 20's or early 30s. He had black hair with a goatee and glasses holding a IPad in his hand.<p>

Standing beside this man was a much older man who seemed to be over at least 70. He had short gray hair with a, he was wearing a golden robe along with holding a long staff in his right hand with a small jewel of an unknown planet on its top. He looked worried about something as he paced back and forth down the grand hall of the palace. "Stop that Please Mundi, your freaking me out. Just calm down." the young man spoke looking up from his tablet before looking back down. "How can I be calm Frank, I felt it the DeathGateArmy are reawakening as we speak and the first thing they'll do is come attack earth and its protectors aren't even ready yet!" he yelled all in one breath almost forgetting to breathe. "Don't worry Mundi everything will be alright." the man-Frank-said trying to calm the elderly man.

"How am I sure about this, I let you defile my palace with all of your technology for this moment and we still don't know if they work. I didn't waste the last-" he started but was cut off by Frank. "Mundi your talking to one of the best minds in the world Frank Rentora, who might I add is one hundred percent sure that everything I ready especially with the help of your wizard magic." Frank explained a little egotistically of himself. "Besides we have hand picked the perfect people with the right qualifications for the job." he continued showing 5 different adults on the main screen one a CIA agent, other a nurse, one a military soldier and so on.

"Are we sure about these five though Frank? Are they capable of handling the gems?" Mundi asked skeptical of who were chosen by them. "Trust me Mundi with their skills, my technology and your powers these five will be the greatest force of good the world has ever seen. The power rangers." he said happily applauding himself. "I'm so glad that you are certain Frank where I am not. For I see that the prince will soon be reawakened and the DeathGateArmy will soon make their move on earth, and the battle is going to be long, hard and painful." Mundi said dreadfully. "Don't worry about it Mundi nothing will happen to earth it's my home you know, and with these people we'll make sure nothing does." Frank said placing his tablet on the nearest computer exiting the pictures of the chosen five.

What Frank hadn't realized he had done was accidently press his thumb on a certain button and in the secret chamber of the palace something horrible was happening. In the chambers was a chest connected to a computer, it opened automatically opened to reveal five different colored gems of different shapes and designs. Then the gems were all launched out of the chest and palace and out to the world, but with no coordinates to go to the gems went as far as the nearest city. Rockyridge...

* * *

><p><strong>~The Red Gem~<strong>

Satiopo was in his room unpacking the last few of his boxes which were his hair products and some old knick-knacks he has collected over the years. He placed the hair items and knacks on the dresser as he turned to his bed where he had folded all of his clothes and were ready to hang them in his closet. Just as he was about to hang one of his shirts he heard his sister call him to come down the stairs. The boy groaned before leaving his room and went down the stair through the foyer to the left jut before you entered the kitchen and made a left in to the family room. It was nice and big with large windows to see in the backyard with see through white brown curtains. It still had hardwood floors but a nice large brown carpet over the floor with a coffee table in the middle.

There were also two leather couches on the rug surrounding the table. Mounted on the wall over the chimney was an 50' flat screen with speakers on each side. On the opposite side of the chimney was a bar area that viewed right into the open kitchen, which had granite counter tops with stainless steel appliances. Satiopo went and sat down beside his sister and new step-brother while his mom and Raymond sat on the other side. "So we know how it might be a little hard for the to of you to get used to this, having to go to a new school in the middle of the school year and everything." Satiopo's mom started leaning over for Raymond to finish. "Yeah but don't worry Caleb's pretty popular in his school so it won't be long for you to make some new friends." he said.

"Great cause all I want are friends that my brother probably picked out for me." Satiopo said a little louder then intended. "Sorry" he said when everybody stared at him, "You know what I'm just going to go and look around the city and get a feel for the place." he said getting out of his seat and heading for the door. When he was about to open it however his mother stopped him, "Sati honey please wait, you know it's going-" but before he could finish Satiopo did it for her. "To take a while to get used to the new place I know. Just can I have some space mom, please?" he asked before walking out of the door and heading down the street of the neighborhood. "Is everything alright Sarah?" Raymond asked his new wife who only nodded looking as Satiopo walked down the road. "Well don't worry I'm sure he'll get used to it, but remember he is only a teenager who had to change his whole life we just need to be patient. Besides nothing bad is going to happen to him out there." he reassured Sarah before bringing her back in the house.

Satiopo walked for what seemed like hours before got lost ad wounded up in the park. It was a big grassy field with different children play sets, trees, fountains and even a big outside theatre for concerts and plays. It also met the entrance to the surrounding woods of Rockyridge. he wondered to the edge of the park beside the street, across the road were some stores like a GameStop and a Chinese restaurant. Down the street he could make out what seemed to be some apartment building other than that nothing. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself deciding to give up and went to go sit at a nearby bench ready to text his mom. Before he could however something caught his eye, a red streak of light falling from the sky and onto the ground next to him. Satiopo instinctively picked it up and examined the item, it was a rec crystal gem in the shape of a star no bigger than quarter. As he held it however Satiopo didn't notice how his eyes and nails glowed red for a fraction of a second.

Without even thinking Satiopo just put the gem in his pocket and went back to text his mom to come and get him, unknowing to the changes that the gem was doing to his body.

**~ The Pink Gem ~**

The Rockyridge mall was in the middle of the city, it was large and had over 100 stores in it along with the two story food court and a new edition in the making that seemed like a real outside park inside the mall. Currently the mall was filled with different people, some who were shopping and others who were scouting Items for the upcoming black Friday sale next week. Along with these people were three cheerleaders from a local high school at the Forever 21 which had a poster up for all of its sells. One of the cheerleaders had on a hot pink blouse with white skinny jeans and pink flats. She had shoulder length curly brown hair and hazel eyes, and was around 15 years old at 5'5. She was observing a very nice, very fitting, very expensive pink dress that she's been eyeing for the last few weeks.

"Lucy come on, we need to get to the other stores?" one of the other cheerleaders called out to her and Lucy quickly got the dress to hide somewhere else in the store so nobody else could get it before leaving out with her friends. "So you planning on getting that dress?" one of them asked looking over to Lucy, she was Asian American with short black hair wearing a fitting blouse with a miniskirt. "Coarse Melinda." Lucy said taking out her phone texting somebody. "What's the next stop?" the other girl asked, she had golden hair with brown eyes with a long sleeve blouse and skinny jeans. "I don't know Robin, how about H&M?" Lucy suggested texting away on her phone the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"Wait lets tae the short cut!" Melinda said grabbing onto the girls' wrists and taking them through the nature center of the mall. "Melinda are we supposed to be here, it's not even finished yet." Robin said only to make Melinda tighten her grip over Robin but loosen hers over Lucy who broke free to finish her text. Before she could do that though something caught her eye. A pink light fell through the ceiling and to the ground next to her. Lucy placed her phone in her pocket and picked up the Item, it was a quarter sized pink crystal gem in the shape of a heart. "Cute." she said simply examining the stone, her eyes and nails unnoticeably glowing pink. "Lucy come on." Melinda said calling back to Lucy who looked up from the gem placing it in her pocket and going to her friend.

**~ The Blue Gem ~**

In a random alleyway in Rockyridge were a group of teenage boys, one was African American at 5'9 wearing a yellow striped button up shirt with jeans and had glasses. He was just thrown against the wall by three other teenage boys who were all smirking. The teen boy who was just thrown to the wall was then met with a barrage of punches and kicks from his attacker, showing no mercy. Then Jamal felt a searing pain in his chest and knew that they had broken his rib. The main one who was attacking him was a Hispanic American around 15 years old and 5'11 with shoulder length black hair and eyes. He was wearing a blue hooded jacket over a white wife beater wearing blue jeans and adidas. He also had a visible tattoo on his shoulder of two dark angel wings with the roman numeral for 565 on the bottom and E.F.E on the top. It also looked lie he had some more tattoos down his arm but weren't visible.

"Kevin please stop." the fallen teen pleaded only for Kevin to laugh in his face. "Oh look, the little black boy is crying. you guys go I want to deal with this myself." Kevin told the others who nodded before walking out of the ally but not far away. Kevin then had a evil smirk plastered on his face before turning around to the teen and kicking him in the gut with all his force causing him to whimper. "Shut the fuck up Jamal!" he spat at the teen on the ground before piking him up by the collar and holding him against the wall. "You now what Jamal, I like you. Your smart and have a sense of, style." Kevin said fixing Jamal up and picking a piece of leaf off his shirt. "But I need you to step up your game." he said his tone changing holding Jamal forcefully against the wall. "Okay Kevin, okay. Tomorrow I promise, I promise." Jamal said raising his hands in defense making Kevin smile.

Before the Hispanic could do anything else a blue streak of light falling to the ground beside him caught his eye, he dropped Jamal to the ground and took hold of the item. It was a quarter sized blue crystal gem in the shape of a royal crest with closed scrolls on each side. As he picked up the item his eyes and nails glowed blue in a fraction of a second being caught by Jamal. "What the hell?" he asked himself snapping Kevin from his trance. "What?" he asked waling back over to the boy, "Nothing Kevin I just saw something really weird and-" he was cut off by Kevin punching him in the nose breaking it. "Just don't forget the money tomorrow or you'll have more to worry about than a broken nose." he said before walking off.

**~ The Black & Yellow Gems ~**

In the suburbs of Rockyridge were many houses in one of these houses sat two teenagers from England one boy the other a girl both no older than 15 with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy's hair was undercut while the girls was wavy and went halfway down her back. The boy was 5'10 and wearing a plain black shirt with a white under shirt and jeans while the girl seemed around 5'6 and was wearing a casual yellow dress with a jean jacket over it. They were both sitting down in the living area of their house sitting on two one person couches which sat beside one big huge family couch. The floor was white carpet and a coffee table was in the middle with a pile of magazines over it and three different remotes. One remote controlled the T.V that was on a stand, the other for the speakers surrounding it and the last one for the Blu-ray player connected to it. There was also a X-box 360 Kinect connected to the flat screen T.V mostly for when people had parties.

The teen boy sat in the chair reading a book while his sister was watching T.V but seemed a little restless. "Come on Sky lets go out and do something!" she said out of nowhere turning to her brother who only looked at her then out of the window before turning back to his book without answering. The girl just rolled her eyes at Sky before turning the T.V off getting up from her seat and pulling the book out of her brothers hand and dragging him out of the seat. "Megan! Megan stop." he said yanking his sleeve back fro his sister.

"Sky come on mom said she wanted us to go out and actually do something instead of watch boring T.V and read." she said annoyed plopping on the chair's arm next to Sky who was barely listening. "We do go out and so something every Monday through Friday, school. Besides you love to read." he said with attitude making Megan glare at him. "Yeah good books, not...The Basics Of Biology: Marine Life." she said taking the book from her brother. "Hey stop it, give it back." he said trying to retrieve the book from Megan who despite being a few inches smaller was still able to keep it away from her brother. Megan then ran into the kitchen quickly followed by Sky and held the book over the kitchen sink which was filled with soapy water, "Megan don't you dare." Sky warned Megan who only loosened her grip more before Sky caved in. "Fine Megan, where are we going?" he asked his sister who was giggling in joy.

Megan smiled in victory before pulling Sky by his arm and dragging him out of the house, "Megan stop." he said trying to pull free which she let him do after two things caught her eye. A yellow and black light falling from the sky and landing in front of their house on the lawn. The two looked at each other before heading to find out what the Item was. They each picked up a quarter sized crystal gem off the ground, Megan's one being yellow the Sky's being black. While the yellow one was in the shape of the sun, the black one was in the shape of a crescent moon. While looking at the gems neither teen noticed how their eyes and nails glowed the color of the gem they were holding. "Let's go Sky!" Megan said placing the gem in her pocket turning to face sky and dragging him down the street. "Megan! Megan slow down! I swear for us to be twins we're the exact opposite." he said finally getting his arm free and trying to slow down his sister.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon Dr. Tifex, Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio were sitting in each of there own horses that they had awakened from earlier as they waited for the prince to awaken. "Mom, when will the prince awaken?" Tristis asked his mom who did not answer. Instead she was busy planning out her actions when they finally do attack Earth. Practicing her abilities which she's a little rusty in for being unable to use them for so long. Lady Timor vibrated her moth wings and lifted into the air, she then clapped all of her six hands and pushed them out to shoot different spikes of poison to the ground.<p>

While Lady Timor was practicing in her room, Dr. Tifex was looking for something in his, "Where the hell is it?" he asked himself as he threw different papers around his disorderly quarter. It was filled with different papers and machines all over the place half of them still frozen. "Aha there it is." he said grabbing a wooden box from the ground and bringing it to his desk. "Finally." the head on the left said. "We're going to need this." the right one said. "Yes we are." the middle one agreed as all three heads started to laugh evilly together.

Gen. Perditio was still out on the moon's surface beside the frozen carriage trying with his sword to brake the ice, but had no avail in making a single crack. "Damn this ice." he cursed under his breath raising his sword again and plunging it into the ground sending a crack towards the ice which was once again unaffected. "Argh!" he growled taking out his sword and placing it back where it belongs. Gen. Perditio raised his hand to he ice and touched the frozen carriage, the cold feeling sending a shiver up his spine. Before he knew it though the doors of the carriage started to shake and groans could be heard from the inside, "Prince Mortem?" he asked as he saw the doors begin to twitch open. "Prince Mortem has awakened!" he yelled to the other horse ships, Tifex, Timor and Tristis running out of them at the news.

They rushed to the carriage beside Gen. Perditio who was trying to open the mechanical doors to the ships, but alas they were to frozen. The door were only able to be cracked about 3 inches apart from each other, barely able to look inside. "Prince Mortem, can you hear me?" Perditio asked when two red eyes came into view from the crack, the rest of this mysterious figure unable to be seen. "Yes." a dark menacing voice answered sending shivers down all their backs for not hearing it in so long. "Prince Mortem, it is me General Perditio. We have all awaken and are waiting for your command." Perditio said kneeling down to the ground. "Yes we have been trapped for over 25,000 years on the Earth's moon." the central head of Tifex said, the name of the planet igniting the rage of the evil prince.

"You said that we have been trapped for 25,000 years after loosing to the warriors of that damned planet. Then It's protectors must be long gone by now, Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio I want you to take a shuttle and go to Earth so we can find out how for it has advanced in our absence. While you Dr. Tifex stay here and repair the ship and try to get me free from this frozen carriage." the dark voice commanded and the three servants all nodding in understanding. "I have found my chemicals and know how to use them on the deceased bodies of our past prisoners to turn them into fierce soldiers, Scelas." the left head of Dr. Tifex said and from the motion of the eyes could see Prince Mortem has nodded. "We will get our revenge on this planet for what they have done to us!" Mortem declared before turning away from the door, the back of his head being shown.

* * *

><p>The next day has come in Rockyridge and Satiopo was groaning when he heard his bedroom door started to bang, "Satiopo, get up time for school!" he heard his sister Susan said way to excitedly for his taste. The orange haired teen got up from his bed and went to the closet, he had unpacked most of his clothes yesterday and was able to pack hang them in the closet. Satiopo picked out a red polo shirt with black jeans and the same pair of shoes he had on the previous day. After that he got out some boxers and a towel then went to the bathroom across the hall to take his shower.<p>

After a quick 10 minute shower Satiopo went to his room and quickly dried off and put his new clothes on subconsciously placing the red gem in his pocket. Satiopo then went back to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and get his hair right, which took another 10 minutes. "Satiopo hurry up, or you'll be late!" his mom called from down the stairs, "Coming mom!" he yelled back down after swiping his come through his hair one more time so it could be just perfect. Satiopo went to his room and grabbed his book bag before heading downstairs and into the kitchen where Susan and Caleb were eating breakfast.

"Good Morning sleepy head. How was your first night here?" his mom asked Satiopo who simply replied good. "Now when you guys get to school, your mom will take you to the administration's office to finalize your enrollment, then Principle will assign another student to show you around the school. Susan Caleb will show you around." Raymond explained to Satiopo and Susan who nodded not really listening. "Okay lets get to out learning prison." Caleb said finishing his plate getting up from his seat, Satiopo and Susan were following him till Satiopo remembered something. "Guys wait I need to get something." he said running back up the stairs to his room. "where is it?" he asked himself as he scourged through his boxes. "Satiopo come on man!" Caleb yelled up stairs Satiopo only rolling his eyes, "I need to get something I'll be right down." he said going to the next box still not finding what he was after.

Finally Satiopo found it, a silver chain with a picture of him and his grandmother when he was younger. He placed the chain around his neck and hid the picture behind his shirt, "Satiopo!" he heard this time from Caleb, Susan and his mom. "Guys I'm coming!" he yelled back a little angry waving his arms accidently causing a red blast of energy to emerge from his hands and into some boxes sending them crashing into the wall. "What the...?" he said under his breath as he saw what he had just done.

* * *

><p>Sky and Megan were walking to school side by side each having the gems the picked up the previous day in their pockets. "Sky why not?" Megan asked her twin brother who only shook his head no, "Because I remember what happened last time you made me try out for the drama club." he said and Megan only huffed. "Come on that all the way back in England like two years ago, your still not over it?" she asked and sky only nodded his head. "Fine." she said speeding up to pass her brother who only sighed before speeding up to match her speed. "I still have the scar Megan." he said and the blonde girl only laughed.<p>

"It's not funny Megan!" he shot at his sister who stopped immediately still having a smile on her face. "The drama club is about to start having meetings and it will be great if you joined with me." she whined still unable to move Sky's decision. She groaned internally at how she wasn't able to get him to change his mind. "Hey Megan isn't that a Blue jay up there in the tree?" sky asked pointing to a tree knowing that was Megan's favorite bird. "What where?" she asked squinting in the direction of the tree only for a yellow energy ray to come from her eyes and strike the tree sending a branch crashing onto the car under it. Sky and Megan just stood their for a second before realizing what had happened and running from the scene as fast as they could.

"What the hell was that?" Sky asked Megan who only shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea I just squinted and then that." she said as shocked as her brother. "Well 'that' was not normal Megan, that was freaking-" he didn't even finish because as he waved his arms he had conjured and thrown a black ball of energy towards some trashcans causing them to be destroyed. Megan and Sky stood there for a second before once again running from the scene, and this time not stopping till they got to school.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in the gym of school with some of the other cheerleaders for an early morning practice routine for their u coming competition this Saturday. She was wearing a Rockyridge high cheerleading uniform which was red and gold striped with a triangle in the middle that had a picture of a condor. "We are the condors and we can't be beat. Rockyridge high will go on for eternity!" they cheered before they got into two lines of 10 while Lucy and another girl got in the middle of the line and started doing a cheer dance. It involved Lucy and the girl doing a little step before doing a back flip in harmony while the lines beside them did a similar yet different step routine.<p>

At the end the girls made a pyramid with Lucy and the other girl on top before jumping up into the air and doing a flip and split then falling back down to be caught by the other girls. "Woo great job girls!" the coach said the girls starting to surround her. The coach was a woman in her late 20s with brown hair and eyes and seemed to have a tan complexion. "Thanks Ms. Boscow." Lucy said. "No need to thank me, now girls get dressed and head on to class." she said and the girls went to the locker rooms.

Lucy was the first out wearing a pink shirt with a colorful diamond design with some blue skinny jeans and pink sneakers, and the gem as a necklace. Lucy grabbed her bag from the bleachers and was about to leave before she had a cheer idea. She ran into the middle of the court, "Rockyridge condors take the sky, tae the ball then score from cloud 9!" she said immediately not liking it. Lucy clapped her hand in frustration sending a pink wave of energy at the wall causing for the matts in the middle of the floor to be forced back into the wall. "AAAH!" she screamed holding her hands to her face at what just happened. She heard the other girls coming out of the locker room and grabbed her bag before running out of the gem for her class as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Kevin was standing in the courtyard wearing his ROTC uniform talking with one of his friends, he was blonde wearing a plain black shirt with some baggy jeans. "Zac what the hell?" Kevin said when his friend had almost spilled some of his cherry soda on his uniform. "Sorry Kev, forgot you can't get nothing on that thing." he said and Kevin only glared at him. "Zac I have inspection today, nothing can happen to this thing." Kevin said wiping off invisible lint off the suit. "Why the hell are you killing yourself in ROTC again?" Zac asked Kevin who only groaned. "Because Anthony thought it would be good to give me some discipline." he said making sure there was nothing on his suit one more time."Where's Rocky?" he asked and Zac only laughed, "Got suspended, got caught smoking in the basement." Zac explained Kevin only shook his head.<p>

"Hey Smith!" a female voice called from behind Kevin who turned around to see a teen girl with black hair purple hair dye and eye shadow. "Viva!" he said going to the girl and lifting her up in a hug. "Guess what, I heard Jamal is out today has a broken rib from being jumped." she said and Kevin's face changed. "What!" he commanded more than asking. "Yeah don't worry he didn't say by who, but you know-" Viva was cut off though when Kevin rushed pass her and into the nearest bathroom, to use his phone.

"Look I know I said I'll have the money by today, but something came up...Okay I know, I know it's just...Fine by this weekend I got it." Kevin said hanging his phone up before growling an angry noise punching his fist to the bathroom stall wall sending a blue beam of energy from his fist into the wall creating a whole in the walls of the next three stalls. "What the fuck?" he said looking at his fist then at the whole before rushing out of the bathroom for class.

* * *

><p>Rockyridge high was a fairly large school with a cafeteria that looked right out into an open courtyard where students were allowed to sit and eat lunch. There were many classrooms and students and the halls were covered with posters and agendas for after school events. Most of the students lockers were creatively decorated by who ever owned them and the main hall lead right to a two sets of stairs and into the library. Also on each side of the hall was the administrations office and counselor's office.<p>

Satiopo was sitting in the principle's office, "Yes Ms. Jones well that's it, Susan and Satiopo are fully registered into our school system. I hope you guys have a great time as the newest members to our condor nest." the principle said smiling at Susan and Satiopo. The orange haired teen however was to busy thinking about what happened earlier in his room to acknowledge the principle. "Satiopo are you even listening dear?" his mom asked the boy who was snapped out of his thought to see a worried mother, nervously laughing principle and Caleb with another boy standing in front of them. The other boy was about Satiopo's age and about two inches shorter than him with short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Satiopo this is Wyatt, he'll be the one showing you the school today, so here's your schedule." the principle said introducing Wyatt and handing a blue piece of paper over to Satiopo who looked down to see what classes he had, his mom peeping over his shoulder. "Oh look Satiopo you have all but one of the same classes you had back at Texas." she said as they looked at his schedule. "Great!" he said sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well look at the time, class is about to start. So Wyatt why don't you show Satiopo to his classroom okay." the principle said and Wyatt nodded before motioning Satiopo to come follow them. "I wouldn't worry about fitting in here if I was you?" Wyatt said as they made their way out of the administration's office Satiopo giving him a puzzled look on why he said that. "Oh well you're Caleb Miter's stepbrother and-" Wyatt was quickly cut off by Satiopo who said he wasn't his stepbrother yet. "Well even so your going to be one of the most popular people in school in no time at all. Caleb is like one of the most popular people here, since he play's basketball and baseball and all of the pep squad girls love him." Wyatt said and Satiopo could only laugh.

"I'd rather make my ow friends, not with people who only want to hang out to get to the top of this hectic food chain." he said looking around the halls as the different students hurried to get to class. One of them bumping into Satiopo and Wyatt in her hurry, "Oh sorry." Satiopo said trying to help the brunette girl who only huffed as she picked up her stuff. As Satiopo was helping her, his gaze diverted slightly to the pink heart gem dangling from her neck and something just told him not to look away. Lucy looked up to Satiopo who was looking at her strangely, "What you looking at?" she asked the teen who then got out of his trance and got up. "Sorry it's just your necklace is... I can't explain it." he said and Lucy only rolled her eyes. "Just watch where your going next time, freak." she said before storming in the direction of her class.

Satiopo looked weirdly at her as Wyatt only laughed, "What's so funny?" he asked the blonde teen who stopped immediately before answering Satiopo. "Well that girl right there was Lucy Hart, the other most popular person in school and your failed flirting attempt just placed you on the weirdo side of her radar." he explained and Satiopo glared. "I wasn't flirting, it was something about her necklace." Satiopo said and Wyatt just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "It's doesn't matter anyway, Lucy Hart's father hates your soon to be stepdad. So it has created sort of a tension between Lucy and Caleb and basically split the school into the Harts which is the cheerleaders and football/soccer players, the Miters and the others, which is the group I'm part of." Wyatt said and Satiopo only laughed at how idiotic and childish it seemed.

"Well like I said I'm not going to be put in any circles by Caleb so I guess I'm one of the others to. So can you please take me to my class?" Satiopo said and Wyatt had a look of realization come on his face seeing how they were just standing in the almost empty hall. "Shit, I forgot and I can't be late for my next 's your teacher and which room?" Wyatt rushed Satiopo who looked at his schedule. "Um Mr. Rentora and room 222." Satiopo said and Wyatt smile saying that was his class before dragging Satiopo from their spots and running down the hall.

The bell rung and Rentora was in the midst of closing the door when Satiopo and Wyatt made their way into the class, "Made it!" Wyatt cheered as Satiopo observed the class room. It was a large chemistry classroom with about 6 big lab tables in the back with different beakers, scales, chemistry textbooks and two pairs of goggles on each table. There was also a large double white board on the back wall with a bunch of safety lab rules and something for an activity written on it. On the wall across from the door was a large window that looked outside with a large desk with a closed door shelf on each side with more lab supplies and books in it. There were about 30 desk that looked to another double white board in the front of the class where a man that didn't looked pleased glared at Satiopo and Wyatt.

"Mr. Griffin you're late and who is this." Rentora asked Wyatt who only gulped before answering, "The principle asked me t show the new student around Satiopo." he said and Rentora looked at Satiopo who gave a sheepish smile and went to shake his hand, "Satiopo Jones." he introduced himself and Rentora took his hand. "Well I guess this time your now please take your seats so class can begin." Rentora said before turning back to the board to write something. Wyatt and Satiopo went to go sit in two seats in the back road and each took out a notebook. Ahead Satiopo saw Lucy sitting in the middle road secretly texting on her phone while Rentora was having a conversation with a blonde boy in the front while a blonde girl beside him was laughing at them. "Don't worry about Mr. Rentora Satiopo, he's a little intimidating, but he actually knows how to teach this stuff." Wyatt whispered to Satiopo as he took down some notes that Rentora had written on the board.

* * *

><p>Deep in the mountains surrounding Rockyridge a shuttle hit the ground where Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio exited to see the planet they have landed on. "Such a barren place, isn't it beautiful." Lady Timor said as she looked around the rocky terrain. "The shuttle was set to take us to where the nearest threat to our plan was, which is somewhere around. Search around." Perditio commanded before walking from Timor in the west. Timor didn't answer back just went n her way to the east ready to stop anyone that got in her way.<p>

Mundi was in the Cosmic Palace pacing back and forth as alarms all throughout the structure were going off with flashing red lights. Rentora walked in through two large golden doors taken back a little by the lights and sounds. "Mundi What's the matter? I was in the middle of class, what the hell is going on?!" he yelled over the noise and Mundi turned around and went straight towards Rentora. "The DeathGateArmy have awaken and have started to attack. They have sent two generals down to earth right here. We must dispatch the rangers now." the wizard said and Rentora seemed shocked for a moment before going to one of the computers ready to send the gems to the rangers when something he didn't expect happen.

"Mundi did you mess with these computers?" Rentora asked the wizard who only shook his head no, "Why?" he asked worried at the sight of nervousness on Rentora's face. "Because according to this the Cosmic Gems aren't in the palace anymore, they were sent out yesterday." Rentora explained and felt the ground shake as the horror escaped Mundi. "What do you mean they were sent out yesterday, you said they were perfectly secured!" he yelled at Rentora now more angry then the human had ever seen him. "Might have been a computer error or something don't worry we can still find them and take them to the chosen rangers, lets just hope...Oh no." Rentora said as he saw where the scanners had said where the gems have been.

The wizard looked over to Rentora and saw that his face has gotten pale, "What is it Frank?" he asked approaching the man and looking to the screen to see a fairly large high school building with students and teachers that was named Rockyridge high and a picture of five teens on the side. "This says that the gems have joined with people and are at Rockyridge high right now with these people, my students. Teenagers." he said in disbelief as he saw the students. "With Frank your telling me that the gems empowered with the Earth's cosmic energy. The only power strong enough to defeat the DeathGateArmy who will destroy this planet if they could are in the hands of children! We're doomed." he said nearly fainting form his outburst.

"Don't worry about it Mundi all I need to do is take the gems from them, problem solved." Rentora said and Mundi only groaned. "It doesn't work like that, if they touched the gems that mean they have the power. There's no way of taking it from them at all, we have no choice we need to recruit them as the rangers." he said and Rentora nearly chocked on the air he was breathing. "What Mundi I don't know if you realize that your saying we have to put teenagers in the line of duty to help save the world that's crazy. Besides I know these teens, well most of them and let me just say they're not ranger material." Rentora said, but could tell by the look on Mundi's voice they really had no other choice.

The chemistry teacher groaned before grabbing his things and making his way to the door hating what he has to do, "I can't believe it, the fate of our world is about to be in the hands of the most irrational, emotional, annoying, overbearing people in existence. Teenagers."

* * *

><p>Kevin stood beside a line in the cafeteria waiting for Aviva and Zac to come out sending air punches at a trashcan to see if he could create the same energy beam he had made earlier. <em>'How the hell did I do that?' <em>he asked himself slightly angry that he couldn't do it again when somebody distracted him, "Kevin." the young Hispanic turned around to see Rentora standing there with a look of pure regret on his face. "You're that chemistry teacher right, Mr. Rentora?" he asked and Rentora nodded. "Yes I needed to ask you for something, would you mind staying back with me today. It's really important." he said and Kevin only looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um you're not my teacher and I don't take chemistry so...why would I do that?" Kevin asked the teacher who didn't have a good answer. "Exactly, by." Kevin said before pushing beside Rentora and heading over to Zac and Aviva who started walking to a random table. "What was that about?" Zac asked and Kevin only shrugged it off.

Lucy sat with the cheerleaders and football players out in the courtyard, but found herself looking over in the direction of Satiopo. _'What was up with him earlier and my necklace, and is he gonna be in all of my classes?' _she thought looking down at the pink gem she had around her neck. "Hey babe what's up." someone said behind her and Lucy turned around to see the school's quarter back Jack Tucker. He was big and muscular with short brown hair parted on his right side and hazel eyes. "Nothing just thinking, that guy over there bumped into me earlier and tried to flirt." she said pointing at Satiopo who was sitting alone at a table texting away on his phone. "The new kid, guess he didn't know you were taken let me deal with this." Jack said about to get up, but was stopped by Lucy.

"Don't do that he's new and has been in all of my classes today and barely even noticed me, it was probably a one time thing. He only complimented me, I could have read the whole thing wrong and he could just be a nice guy." she said and Jack gave in sitting back down still looking over at Satiopo who felt the eyes and looked in direction before turning back to his phone. "You know he's Caleb Miter's new step brother so he probably didn't even know who you are yet." Melinda told Lucy who was a little shocked seeing how her fathers rivalry with Raymond had stretched down to her and Caleb in the school. "He also has a new stepsister." she continued but stopped when Rentora came to speak with them.

"Lucy!" he called and the brunette girl turned around to face him, "Yeah Mr. Rentora?" she asked with a fake smile on her face. "I was asking to see if you could stay back today for-" but before he could finish Lucy was already answering, "Sorry Mr. Rentora, but I have plans after school probably some other time." she said before turning back to her friends. _'This is harder then I thought, but she did have the pink cosmic gem though' _he thought as he made his way to Satiopo.

Satiopo was sitting alone on a table texting on his phone when two different people sat at the table with him. He looked up to see Wyatt sitting with him and another girl, she was around 5'6 with golden hair in a French braid. "Satiopo this is Jane, she's like my best friend." Wyatt said as Jane and Satiopo addressed each other. "Your not going to eat?" she asked Satiopo who looked at her like she was crazy, "I learned a long time ago never to eat lunch from a school's cafeteria." he said and they laughed at him. "Hey Satiopo why don't you come sit with us." the orange haired teen heard Caleb say motioning over to a table with al of his friends. "No thanks I'm sitting with Wyatt and Jane." he said and Caleb looked at them before going to sit with them.

"You're new and you already know Caleb Miter?" Jane asked shocked and Wyatt only laughed, "He's Caleb's soon to be stepbro, but he's not gonna follow him with all of his friends." he explained to Jane none of them noticing how Rentora approached them. "Satiopo, I was coming to ask if you needed to stay afterschool with help in chemistry since your moving and everything?" he asked Satiopo who only shook his head, "Nope I don't need any help any time soon. if I ever do need any help though I'll come to you." he said sarcastically and Rentora rolled his eyes before finally going towards Sky and Megan.

Sky and Megan sat alone in a table at the far corner, "I can't do it Sky." Megan said squinting at a poster on the wall trying to do what she did earlier. "Why are you trying to do it Megan. It was freaky, I say we forget about the whole thing and move on with our lives." Sky said not even wanting to discuss the topic at the moment. "Sky, Megan I have a question can you guys stay back for school today I need some help in the classroom." Rentora said catching the twin's attention. Megan was about to volunteer them, but stopped when Sky kicked her shin under the table, "What the hell?" she whispered yelled at him and Sky explained how they should go straight home till they discover what has happened to them. "Sorry Mr. Rentora, but we have something important to do." Sky said and before Rentora could do anything the twins got up and left the cafeteria.

"Great how the hell am I supposed to get them to come to the palace?" he asked himself before an idea came to his head, "Wait why didn't I do this from the start?"

* * *

><p>Satiopo was walking out of his final class of the day and down the hall where he met up with Wyatt and Jane. Who were waiting for him, "So how was your first day at Rockyridge high?" Jane asked Satiopo who said it was alright, for school. "I know Satiopo, so what you going to do cause we can show you around the town to the mall and stuff." Wyatt said and Satiopo was happy to find his way around the town so he wouldn't get lost again like yesterday. They kept on walking till Satiopo accidently bumped into not one but two people, "Oh I'm sorry, been doing that a lot today." Satiopo said helping the two British teens pick up their items.<p>

While they picked up their items Kevin sped walked over them kicking some papers across the hall, "Hey dude!" Satiopo said grabbing the papers and Kevin turned around. "hey keep your shit off the floor." he said, Satiopo was about to get up and confront Kevin when he accidently bumped into Lucy again. "What the hell is wrong with me today?" he asked himself as Lucy groaned, "Again." when she and down to get her stuff.

When she got back up though she saw that the people surrounding her weren't moving other than Sky, Megan, Kevin and Satiopo. "What the hell is going on?" she asked as she looked around to see that they were the only people moving in the hall. "Why are they frozen and we're moving?" Megan asked sky who seemed to be close to a panic attack. Then the 5 teens all felt a weird sensation come over their bodies, "Did anybody else feel that?" Kevin asked as the sensation cam over them again this time stronger.

Next thing they knew all of the gems that each of them had started to glow, as each of them took hold of their gem, the sensation came over them stronger as each teen's body glowed before disappearing in a swirl of energy. Satiopo in a red swirl, Lucy in a pink one, Kevin's blue, Megan's yellow and Sky's black, respectively.

* * *

><p>The teens all landed roughly on top of the golden grand stair case of the Cosmic Palace, groaning in pain as they ached their backs. "What the fuck!" Kevin yelled angrily shooting straight up followed by the other teens who took in their surroundings. "What is this place?" Sky asked as he saw how the roof above him was beautifully painted with image unfamiliar to any of them. "I don't know, but it's beautiful!" Megan said excitedly looking either way at the large halls that went to a countless number of rooms. Before any of them could go down one of the hallways they all heard the voice of a man from down the stairs they stood on, "Please come here we haven't mush time." it said worriedly and teens looked skeptical about it not wanting to go down. "Please I beg of you come at once." the distressed voice said again this time more commanding.<p>

"I don't know about you guys, but going down the mysterious stairs in the mysterious place lead by a mysterious voice doesn't sound safe." Sky said but was ignored when the other started to slowly go down the stairs cautiously, Sky even joining them. As the teens stepped down the final step they found themselves in the grand hall of the Comic Palace where they saw the different computers, TV screens, large window and two men waiting for them. "Rentora?" Satiopo asked as they stepped closer to the men. "What the heck is going on?" Lucy said finally speaking and Rentora only chuckled. "Sorry about your inconvenience guys, but I needed to speak with you urgently and it couldn't wait a second." he said as the teens still observed their surroundings. "About what, where the fuck are we, how'd we get here, who's this man?" Satiopo asked Rentora who was a little taken by the questions, but knew they were coming.

"Well guys this is the Cosmic Palace, a hidden mystical castle that is the base of operation. This here is Mundi an alien wizard from the planet Cosmical and we need your help. That's why we teleported you here." Rentora explained to the five who were just in shock about what happened as the old wizard stepped up. "What do you mean teleport here. Why do you need our help. What the hell is going on?" Lucy said now irritated Mundi now getting ready to explain. "Well it started 25,000 years ago in a distant galaxy when the evil Prince Mortem created the DeathGateArmy and set out to suck the cosmic energy from plates, the force that keeps it alive, and keep its inhabitants as slaves or soldiers in their forces. After about two centuries of roaming they made their way here to earth, and since it was close to my planet I took the liberty of coming to help the planet." he started the teens now fully intrigued in the story.

"I created 5 different gems and empowered them with the Cosmic energy of earth and gave them to powerful warriors to fight against Mortem's advances. When the final battle came they fought their hardest and froze the army in a crater on the moon hidden from the sun's rays. Unfortunately at the sacrifice of their own lives. Since then I have stayed as the guardian of Earth in fear of their escape." Mundi finished and Sky raised his hands as if he was in a classroom. "Nice story by the way, but what the hell does that have to deal with why you kidnapped us." he asked and Mundi only sighed before continuing on. "Yesterday my fears came true and the DeathGateArmy awakened and have decided to start invading today. For the last year and a half Rentora has been helping me with the defense of the planet, inventing different machines, weapons, devices to help keep the planet safe. Among those devices being these, morphers." he said grabbing a large golden box and opening it to reveal 5 different colored watches: red, pink, blue, yellow and black.

Each watch had a golden rim with a glass face that had both a digital and two mini hand clocks in the middle. On each side of the watch were two buttons, on the right side was 'watch mode' and 'communicate' and the left had 'teleport' and 'morph'. "Morphers, as in Power Rangers?" Satiopo said realizing what they had been leading up to. "Yes the gems that I created have found their way to each of you. Sky you hold the moon cosmic gem, your power lies over the gravitational force you pull. Megan you hold the sun cosmic gem which allows you to see the light in the bottom of the abyss. Kevin the crest cosmic gem shows nobility, loyalty and strength while Lucy the heart cosmic gem you have around your neck shows a caring yet feisty nature. Finally Satiopo you hold the star cosmic gem, what illuminates the sky at night and leads the way for travels that are lost by the images they create. You will be the leader as of the five of you the new Power Rangers Cosmic Force." Mundi said only to be met by the laughs of the teens in front of him.

"That's priceless man, us teenagers as power rangers." Kevin laughed and mundi only groaned, angered at how they don't realize the severity of the situation. "Where're the cameras I hope I looked good." Lucy said looking around the room. "I can assure you I speak the truth, the world is in danger and you guys are the only one able to do so. I have a feeling you have already experienced your powers am I right or did that wall in the bathroom come out of nowhere Kevin same thing with the trashcans Sky." he said and all of the teens froze, how'd he know about that. "Yes I know about how all of you were scared from the powers but those come with the gems and you will soon learn how to master your powers."

"Wait so its all about the gems, then take mines back and find you another red ranger." Satiopo said throwing the star at Mundi immediately followed by the others. "It doesn't work like that. Since you have help the cosmic gems you have been given their powers and there's no way of taking them away." he said as the gems levitated back to their respective owners. "Like hell I'm going to risk my life to go against some army that killed the last people you put against it?" Satiopo said about to walk away. "Satiopo hear Mundi out we need your help to stop the threat of our planet." Rentora said and Satiopo just rolled his eyes going back up the stairs followed by the others except Megan. "Megan come on." Sky said and the blonde teen shook her head, "Come on guys were the only people on earth who can stop this thing why are we not jumping at it?" she asked and they shook their heads, "Because this is crazy and dangerous and we're only teenagers we can't do anything. How the hell do we get out of here?!" Lucy said, Mundi was about to give up when the alarms started to alarm.

"What the heck?" Sky said as he and the others rushed down the stairs to one of the screens where they saw the image of Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio. "What are those? "Kevin asked and mundi quickly explained. "Lady Timor and General Perditio the best two soldiers in the DeathGateArmy. Prince Mortem sent them down to get rid of any threats they might come across before the big invasion." the teens looked at the screen and were terrified at what they see. "Guys we need to do something, or at least I do." Megan said going to grab the yellow morpher. "Megan you can't be serious." Sky said but knew his sister all to well to know she was. "I cant let you go alone." he said grabbing the black morpher. "This is not going to change my mind, how about you guys?" Satiopo asked Lucy and Satiopo who shook their heads.

"Fine lets go. How do we use these things?" Megan asked and Rentora came with an answer, " Press a four buttons at once to open the glass hatch and place your Cosmic gem in the glass whish will close. Then yell Cosmic Energize and press the morph button and your set." Rentora said and with that he teleported the British twins to where Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio were,

* * *

><p>"I see no threat here Perditio, maybe we should search a different area." Timor told the general who was about to agree until he saw Sky and Megan appear in a black and yellow swirl. "Who are you?" he demanded at the blonde twins got up from their spot. Megan was about to answer when Sky stopped her, "Megan I think we're over our head here, lets run while we still can." his warning were ignored however as Megan stepped up in confidence. "We're the power rangers, and we're going to stop you!" she declared and Timor and Perditio only laughed before each pulling out a weapon, Lady Timor's weapon being a hand sized green bladed double pointed sword and Perditio's a long handled dark sword with red fiery designs on the sides.<p>

They looked at each other, smirking, before charging at Megan and Sky. "Come on Sky lets do this." Megan said as she pressed all for buttons on her morpher opening the glass case and placing the cosmic gems in the slot, "Cosmic Energize!" the cried as they pressed the morph button, but nothing happened. "Uh oh." they said before each were nearly sliced in half by the soldiers swords, just barely dodging them. "Why didn't it work?" Sky asked as he instinctively kicked Perditio back and grabbing Megan's hand before running only to be pushed to the ground by Timor.

"There's no escape!" she said about to slash her sword when Megan screamed sending an optical energy ray at Timor sending her flying into a cliff. Megan looked excited at what happened as Sky dragged her arm and forced her away from the creatures as they got up, "Great, cool, left go!

* * *

><p>Rentora was typing on the computer in a fast pace desperate to find out why the morphers didn't work while the others watched the 'battle' on the monitor. "They're being murdered out there." Kevin stated followed by Lucy, "Yeah and they wanted us to go out there." Satiopo however couldn't say anything as he watched in worry as the two ran for their lives. Mundi turned around from the screen and went to Rentora, "Why are the morphers not working?" he asked as the teacher rose from his chair and turned for the wizard, "Well it turns out the way I created the morphers and connected them to the morphing grid made it so the only way the will start to operate is for all of the morphers to be activated at once." he explained loud enough for the others to hear.<p>

Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin all turned around knowing exactly what Rentora meant, "You want us to go out there and kill ourselves?" Lucy said shocked and Rentora mellowed it out, "Your not going to kill yourselves-" just to be talked over by Kevin. "Right they're gonna kills us, and you're just going to sit here and watch. Besides they have powers." "Yeah so do you guys, and those won't be powerful enough to stop them, they need your help." Rentora insisted. "I'll go." Satiopo said shocking Lucy and Kevin. "Are you serious.?" Lucy asked and Satiopo nodded. "Yeah they need help, major help. We're the only ones that can give it." he said going to the chest before grabbing the red morpher and placing it on his wrist.

Lucy and Kevin both groaned before deciding to go along with it and grabbing the remaining pink and blue morphers and placing it on their wrist as well, "Rentora I die though, I'm haunting till the day to croak." Satiopo said as the scientist teleported them to Sky and Megan.

* * *

><p>Sky was thrown on a rock arching his back in pain as scrapes and bruises covered both his and his sister's bodies. "I thought you were supposed to be stopping us." Timor taunted as she threw Megan on the ground. Megan squinted her eyes and in her distressed stare sent another optical energy ray at the woman making a scar on her face, while Sky on the other hand was completely freaked out and sent an energy bomb at Perditio blasting him back a few yards. "We can't do this Megan we need help." Sky said as they dodged bullets from Perditio's gun.<p>

Timor and Perditio laughed before each raising their sword ready to finish the British twins when they were distracted by Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin appearing in red, pink and blue swirls. "Great who the hell are they?" Timor groaned as the teens came and aided Sky and Megan. "Those morphers are a bust, we need to get out of here. We can't do this." Megan admitted as she struggled to her feet. "So this is what the world's has to defend them against us, some weak children. I'm surprised they beat us so long ago. Now we will kill you as we did the first protectors." Perditio said as he charged up the power in his sword ready for one final attack.

"Guys we need to morph, if we want to survive." Satiopo said and the others quickly agreed getting in a line formation. "Ready?" Satiopo asked unsurely as the response was weak and nervous as well. Then all of the teens raised the wrist with the morpher and pressed all four buttons opening the glass hatch where they placed their cosmic gems crying, "Cosmic Energize!" as they pressed the morph button and a wave of energy came over it's body.

**_~Morphing Sequence~_ **

_Satiopo was hovering in the middle of space surrounded by red stars. Then the stars quickly started spin around Satiopo creating his rangers suit that consisted of a mainly red spandex suit with a golden diamond in the chest region where an image earth and a red star revolving it. He had golden gloves and boots with a black rim on top and bottom. His belt was also golden and held a blaster on his left side while a miniature sword on his right. Then all of the stars combined into one big huge red star that fell on Satiopo creating a red helmet with a Star shaped visor that had a golden outlining. _

_Lucy was hovering in the middle of space surrounded by pink hearts. Then the hearts quickly started to spin around Lucy creating her ranger suit that consisted of a mainly pink spandex suit with a golden diamond in the chest area where an image of earth and a pink hear revolving it. She wore golden gloves and boots with a black rim on top and bottom. Her belt was golden and held a blaster on her left side while a miniature crossbow was on her right. Under her belt was a mini skirt. The hearts then all combined to one heart that fell on Lucy creating a pink helmet on her head with a heart visor having a golden outline. _

_Kevin was hovering in the middle of space with blue crests surrounding him which started to quickly surround his body creating a similar ranger suit to Satiopo's just blue where it was red, a blue crest surrounding the earth and a miniature mace where Satiopo's sword was on his belt. The blue crests combined to a great blue crest that fell on Kevin giving him a blue helmet with a crest visor having a golden outline. _

_Megan was hovering in space surrounded by dozens of suns that surrounded her creating a similar suit to Lucy just yellow where hers was pink. The earth was also being revolved by the sun and a miniature shield where the crossbow was. The suns combined to one big sun that landed on Megan's head creating a yellow helmet with a sun visor that had a golden outline. _

_Sky was floating on in the middle of space surrounded by crescent moons that surrounded Sky creating a similar suit to Satiopo's and Kevin's just black where theirs were red and blue. Instead of a star or crest revolving around the earth it was a crescent moon and an ax was where their mace and sword was. The moons combined t make one full moon that landed on Sky creating a black helmet with a moon visor that had a gold outlining. _

_**~End of Morphing sequence~ **_

The swords energy sliced through the air and crashed into the rangers, but Timor and Perditio were surprised to see that they were now in multicolored suits that had protected them from, the attack. "What the hell?" Kevin said as he looked at the tight suit he was wearing. "Cute." Lucy stated as she straightened her mini skirt. "I feel more powerful." Satiopo said clenching his fist as the power of his cosmic gem surged throughout his body. "Who are you?" Timor demanded this time. The rangers all stopped gazing at their suits before answering the lady solider.

"Red Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Pink Cosmic Ranger!"<br>"Blue Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Yellow Cosmic Ranger!"<br>"Black Cosmic Ranger!"

They each said individually before in unison saying, "With the power of Earth's Cosmic Energy we are, The Power Rangers Cosmic Force!" standing in a fighting stance as a golden light glimmered behind them showing the symbol of all their cosmic gems. "What are these power rangers?" Timor asked Perditio who grunted, "I don't know, but they say they have the power of the earth's cosmic energy like the first protectors. lets dispose of them!" he said before bringing both his sword and gun and charging at the rangers.

Satiopo and Kevin dodged the bullets and sword as Perditio came towards them, "Whoa that was close." Satiopo said getting off the ground and running towards Perditio punching him in the gut and doing a round house kick towards his head knocking him down. Perditio quickly got up and slashed his sword against Satiopo sending sparks flying as the red ranger fell to the ground. Kevin then came and kicked Perditio's back down. The general only got up and shot his gun at the blue ranger who got forced back because of the bullets and could see singe mars on his suit from where they struck him. Satiopo from the ground tripped Perditio while he was distracted and got back to his feet.

While Perditio struggled with Satiopo and Kevin, Timor wasn't having a lot of luck with Lucy, Megan and Sky. Lucy did a front flip in the air before landing a doing a quick ick to her gut. Megan then tried to throw a punch at Timor, but missed and was given a slash from the short end of her sword before being pushed back. Sky on the other hand was completely freaked out and didn't know what to do or think, but that changed when Timor came after him and the black ranger instinctively hurled a black bomb of energy towards her blowing up in her face. As she fell back in shock Lucy came behind her pushed her to the ground. Timor groaned before spreading her wings and lifting into the air pushing the rangers back to the ground from the gust of wind.

She landed by Perditio who had just forced Satiopo and Kevin to nearby rocks. "They're tougher than they look, let's use the Scelas?" she said before taking a small baseball sized metal ball with bone like designs on it. She pressed a button with her slender green fingers and threw it up into the air which exploded causing dozens of bones to scatter over the ground and combine to create about 20 different skeletal soldiers. They were completely made of thick and durable bones with glowing red eyes on their skulls and each wearing a light blue metallic armor over their chest. "Scelas attack!" Perditio commanded and the foot soldiers charged at the rangers enacting to hand to hand combat.

Satiopo kicked one in the ribs before turning around and punching five more all in the jaw, he was overwhelmed however by the amount that were coming after him.  
>"Man for only bones these guys are strong!" he said as a horde of Scelas came over him. he quickly got from under them and pushed as many of them back, but their power was becoming overwhelming. Sky was being thrown against a rock wall by two Scelas, <em>'Okay Sky now or never.' <em>he thought before throwing to failing punches at the skeletons who only tripped him to the floor. "Sky I'm coming!" Megan said coming behind the two Scelas and kicking them to the ground. Before any words could be exchanged however they were ambushed by three more of the soldiers and ran for their lives. Lucy did a cartwheel to a side kick on one soldier and karate chop on another's head. "This is harder than it looks." she panted before doing a low spin knocking them all off their feet. As she got up more came after her and she panicked and ran. Kevin was having fun with it all kicking and punching carelessly at the foot soldiers. He laughed as the Scelas came running at him, the fun quickly left him when he was pushed on the floor, really hurting his stomach region, as the Scelas bombarded him.

Perditio and Timor laughed as the ranger were overpowered, "This world will be easy pickings." Timor said, that view changed when she and Perditio saw the ranger start to gain an upper hand. Satiopo was starting to get irritated by all of the soldiers and with one swift movement of his hands he sent a fierce red energy wave at the Scelas surrounding them dismembering all of their bodies and turning them to decayed ash. Lucy ran to a rock and did a flip over it and turned around clapping her hands as she brought her arms up in defense sending a powerful pink wave of energy their way causing them the decay into ash around the ground. "Wow!" she said stunned before walking away from the spot she stood at.

Kevin was getting overwhelmed and angry by the skeleton soldiers that he started throwing random punches everywhere sending blue beams of energy towards the soldiers, making each one of the soldiers dismember into ash as they got hit. Sky and Megan were cornered by the few remaining Scelas and lots were pacing through their minds on how to get free, as a foot soldier was about to swing at them Sky raised his arms in defense sending a black energy bomb at the Scelas blowing them into ash. Megan then got up and kicked the last one to the ground before firing an optical energy way at it disintegrating it.

With the Scelas now gone the rangers came over to Perditio and Timor, Satiopo and Kevin kicking Perditio to the ground while Lucy pushed Timor to the ground and Megan and Sky sending their own powers at the woman. "Time for you to join your friends." Satiopo said as they all lined up, ready to fight. "Not today!" Timor said as she and Perditio teleported from earth a golden beam. "We did it, we did it!" Sky said as he and Megan jumped in joy, "Oh my god." Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin said in unison as they observed the twins.

* * *

><p>"Well that was something, I can't believe we won." Satiopo said as he and the others walked back down the stairs of the Cosmic Palace, "Yeah it was hard, now Time to get home." Kevin said unenthusiastically. "Yes you guys should get home and rest, then come by my class tomorrow to get the training schedules so you can be better prepared for the next battle." Rentora said and all of the teens stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up now." Lucy said raising her finger. "Yeah I though we just beat the army." Sky said. "Oh no, you just warned off the two top generals and now that they know you are in their way, they won't stop till they stop you." Rentora explained and the faces on the rangers all changed. "I know you kids aren't exactly thrilled to be the power rangers, but you're the only ones able to stop the DeathGateArmy and protect earth. Will you do it?" Mundi asked and the teens all looked at each other before coming to a unanimous decision.<p>

"Why not I need a knew adventure." Satiopo said stepping towards the old wizard. "I guess I really don't have a choice." Lucy said with a little attitude in her voice standing beside Mundi. "We're in to!" Megan said dragging Sky beside her, "I know we can't fight good, but I'll feel guilty about leaving the world defenseless." Sky said standing beside his sister. "Let me think, risk my life going against creatures above my comprehension, with powers I can't control to protect a world for the people who frankly I don't care about." Kevin said not really thinking as he walked away from the group. "Come on Kevin do you really want to be known about the one person who had a chanced to protect the world and didn't take it causing for it to be destroyed." Satiopo said making the Hispanic teen think for a second before groaning and turning around to join the others, "Fine, since you want to make me feel all guilty and everything." he said and Satiopo only rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful, I know you will be able to protect the world. Now the battle might be tough and dangerous, but I believe the five of you will pull through and work together top help protect the world and hopefully stop the DeathGateArmy. The only catch with being a power ranger is that you have to follow these three rules: Never use your powers for personal gain and or revenge, always answer to the call of duty when the army attacks and finally being a power ranger is completely top secret you must not tell anybody about it or show them your powers." Mundi explained and the teens nodded in agreement for what the wizard said. "Great, now that we have this settled how do we get out of here because I still have to get used to my new house and everything." Satiopo said and with that the other rangers soon started to talk all at once about how they had places to be. "Okay, okay, okay go back up the stairs and I'll teleport you somewhere safe in the city so you can go where you need to go." Rentora said as the teens ran up the stairs to the spot where they entered.

As Rentora prepared for their transportation Mundi looked at them, "Look Frank, these are the protectors of this world. Your planet's survival rests in their young capable hands." he said as Rentora teleported them back to the city. "Yeah, the Earth is definitely doomed."

* * *

><p>Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor were kneeling before Prince Mortem as he sat in a black velvet throne with golden legs standing on top of a mini stair case that looked out of a large window that looked out in to the middle of space and each of the mechanical horse which were now attached to the carriage part of the ship. Below the window were many computers and chairs for Scelas to calculate certain part of the ships while three lesser thrones sat below Mortem's for Gen. Perditio, Lady Timor and Dr. Tifex. Beside Mortem's throne was a small desk with a bottle of a space alcoholic beverage which was halfway empty and many books of destruction and takeovers.<p>

Prince Mortem himself was a tall man wearing golden armor stained in red blood with a black cape behind him and with long black boots on and a sword beside him. He was wearing a large black helmet with a golden crown connected to it, and his face was pale cold with his deep red pupils of his eyes being seen. His fist were clenched on the arm of his chair as he looked furious at Perditio and Timor. "May you please tell me, how my two best generals at my disposal were beaten by mere children!" he commanded angrily slamming his arm down as he glared at them. "They weren't ordinary children my lord, they had powers and protective suits." Timor said defending her and Perditio. "They said the had the power of Earth's cosmic energy like the first protectors did so long ago. It is possible that..." Perditio led on knowing that Prince Mortem would finish for him.

"That Mundi is still on Earth and knows of us and decided to recreate his original warriors. Why would he recruit children out of all people, there must be something special about them. Lady Timor I want you to head back to Earth immediately and find out all you can about those teens so we can get rid of them, while Gen. Perditio you go and tell Tifex that I need him to make me more Scelas as soon as possible. GO!" the prince commanded and the soldiers bowed before setting out of the carriage to do their jobs.

As the two soldiers left to do their business Prince Mortem looked out of the large window before him, "I don't know what plan your working at Mundi, but it won't work. You might have been able to stop me before with the original warriors, but you made a big mistake recruiting children. After my soldiers kill them off we will take over Earth and have no mercy on the miserable planet. We will kill both adults and children, and take any survivors to become our slaves as we suck the living energy away from this planet as we should have done long ago. Trust me old wizard, I will not rest till I make sure that every singe person that tries to help you stop us screams in agony as the fire of hell burns their flesh off as they incinerate for eternity. This I swear."

Prince Mortem declared as the DeathGateArmy's ship came into Earth's gravitational pull as the blue and green planet became visible in Mortem's sight, "And my promise starts now!" he smirked evilly as he looked out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of my new version of Power Rangers Cosmic Force. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK. The next chapter will be posted Saturday night or early Sunday morning. My H2o story should be posted on Sunday night or early Monday morning. <strong>


	2. Teamwork Is A Virtue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter of power rangers cosmic force hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was the day after Satiopo, Lucy, Kevin, Megan and Sky became power rangers and it was still hard for any of them to believe. Now Satiopo stood in wait next to Rentora's door as they were told to do yesterday for the schedule they were supposed to get about ranger training. As he squatted against the wall with his phone in hands and headphones in his ears the red ranger didn't notice as a feminine figure approached him. After finally noticing the shadow Satiopo looked up from his phone to see Lucy standing there with her arms crossed, "He's not even here yet." she complained before standing next to Satiopo, "The teacher in that classroom said he should be here in a bout 10 minutes." Satiopo said pointing to a classroom in front of Rentora's.<p>

"That's to long I need to get to class." she complained again, Satiopo only rolling his eyes before placing his headphones in his ears and going back to playing the game on his phone. Lucy only huffed before she heard the voices of Megan and Sky coming down the hall, "Come on Sky!" Megan said dragging her less than eager brother down the hall, "The room isn't going anywhere Megan." he complained as he took his hand back from her. Lucy only shook her head at them before releasing a sigh of relief when she saw Rentora come down the hall the key to his class in hand. "Finally!" she said as her Satiopo, Sky and Megan made their way into the class.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, got stuck in traffic." he said as he placed a binder on his desk, "Yeah it's alright, can we just get this thing started I have to see somebody before my class." Lucy said trying to rush things along. "Sorry let me get some things and, wait where's Kevin?" the chemistry teacher asked the teens who all shrugged their shoulders clueless of where the blue ranger was. "Never mind him, we'll catch the freak up. Let's hurry!" Lucy snapped taking back Rentora, Megan and Sky while Satiopo only laughed. "Fine here you guys go, now this will be your ranger practice schedules until further notice. These practice meetings are mandatory and you must be there at all times unless you bring it by me or Mundi ok." Rentora said as he handed each ranger a slip of paper.

What was written on the papers weren't exactly ideal for the teens though: Every Monday and Thursday would be combating practice from 2:15 to 5:00, every Tuesday and Friday would be power practice from the same time period and finally every Saturday and Sunday will be both types of practices from 12:00 to 4:30. "Hell no!" Satiopo said as he looked at how much of his time was being taken by the practices. "This means we have practice today, I have cheerleading practice today Thursday and Saturday. I can't do this." Lucy said shoving the papers back at Rentora quickly followed by Satiopo.

"Yeah and I need to have personal family time, according to my mom." Satiopo said. "Sky and Megan don't seem to mind." Rentora pointed out as the British teens didn't really care about the paper. "Yeah because they don't have lives, we do so this ain't gonna work." Lucy said and Rentora only shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is how it stands cheerleading can wait for the world. Now I'll expect to see all of you for practice later today." he said before gesturing for them to move out of the doorway for his students to come in. Lucy groaned in aggravation before storming out of the room followed by Satiopo, "We have lives, don't we?" Sky asked Megan. "Yeah, yeah we do." Megan said before going off to her class and Sky's to his, none of them noticing the green beetle on the wall.

* * *

><p>Kevin was standing in the courtyards near some gates smoking a cigarette with Zac and Aviva making sure not to get caught by any teachers, "Kevin you stressed that's your third stick in a row?" Zac asked the blue ranger who seemed to be deep in thought. "Kevin!" Aviva yelled snapping the Hispanic out of his thoughts, "Oh sorry just thinking about something, hey can I borrow $50." he asked out of the blue shocking his friends. "Why?" they asked in unison and Kevin couldn't answer. "Just forget about it ok." he said before putting out the cigarette and placing two mints in his mouth and stepping away from his friends.<p>

Kevin walked down the hall towards the gymnasium for his first class of the day when he heard his name being called from behind him. He huffed before turning around to see Megan standing there, "What do you want Maggie?" he asked annoyed. "It's Megan and you weren't at Rentora's earlier to get the ranger schedule so I said I'll give it to you since we have the same class." she said handing Kevin a copy of the same schedule she had gotten earlier. "You have to be kidding me, what the hell is this!" he said looking at how the schedule took up a lot of time, upset just like Satiopo and Lucy were. "Well we barely made it past that battle with Lady Timor and Gen. Perditio so Rentora and Mundi must think we need as much practice as possible." Megan explained and Kevin only rolled his eyes before balling up the paper and tossing it in a trashcan.

"Well I'm not going to those things so, I'm already forced to come to this hell whole." Kevin told Megan before turning from his fellow ranger and heading to his class. "Okay I guess." she said slightly disappointed that she was the only one really excited about being a power ranger. She only sighed before following Kevin down the hall towards the gymnasium neither noticing the green beetle on the lockers that shifted as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>(Theme Song) <strong>

* * *

><p>On the DeathGateArmy spaceship Prince Mortem sat in his throne intensely glaring at the earth through the large window as he waited for Lady Timor to return with any information she has contained. The doors opened to reveal Gen. Perditio walking into the room and kneeling in front of Prince Mortem, "My prince, I have discovered that a Asteroid is about pass by earth. If you have Dr. Tifex create a machine to draw it towards Earth, it will crash into the miserable planet allowing us to destroy it and take the cosmic energy for ourselves easier." he said rising to See Mortem in the face.<p>

"That is a wonderful plan Perditio, there is only one little problem. The power rangers who beat us the last time we tried to attack Earth!" he yelled at the general clenching his fists in anger at the thought of being beaten by mere children. "That might not be a problem master!" they heard Timor said as the same green beetle that was at the high school flew in through the doors and shaped to form Lady Timor. "what do you mean Timor?" Mortem commanded of the insect lady as she kneeled to him before rising to explain. "The rangers aren't to keen on working together for the job. They disrespect each other and also refuse to go to their practices. If they had ever posed any sort of threat, it's gone now." Timor said pleasing the prince.

"Well this is marvelous news." he said before turning to one of the many computers bellow the window that looked down to Earth pressing a button to make the image that of Dr. Tifex in his lab. "Tifex I need you to create a device to draw a passing by meteor down towards Earth causing for its destruction." he stated more as command that a question. "Will do master." the farthest left head said as the doctor started to turn and work on the device, "Wait a second master. Even though the rangers seems as though they don't care they are still a threat. Maybe you should send down a soldier to, just to make sure that the plan goes without a hitch." Perditio suggested to the prince who thought it over for a second.

"Okay, Dr. Tifex give me a soldier to." the prince added and Tifex nodded before setting to work. "Is there anything else you want us to do for you Prince Mortem?" Lady Timor asked the prince who turned to them with a smirk on his face. "Yes when Dr. Tifex finishes the device and soldier I want you to go down with them and make sure everything goes accordingly. Do you understand." he said and the two nodded before leaving the room allowing Prince Mortem to be alone with his thoughts. "Before long I'll have the people groveling at my feet for mercy as I destroy their planet right before their very eyes." he laughed evilly as the thought of Earth's destruction crept into his mind.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell had rung and the cafeteria was overflown with hungry students as the first lunch period had started. Sky and Megan sat alone at a table in the corner each reading a book as the food they got from the line sat untouched in front of them. Megan heard a faint buzzing come from her phone and took it out to read her text, "Mom said its alright for us to stay after school." she told Sky who looked a little confused. "Why are we staying after school again?" Sky asked and Megan just rolled her eyes at how he had forgotten.<p>

"Remember, ranger practice. I told mom we joined some clubs for a cover up story." Megan said the black ranger finally realizing what his sister had meant. "Megan I really don't feel like going." he complained and Megan one again rolled her eyes before leaning in close to Sky, "Sky we really can't skip it, I mean we are the power rangers..." she trailed off as she made sure nobody was listening to them, Sky only groaned in annoyance before going back to his book and leaning in the chair.

Lucy sat with Robin and Melinda at a table in the cafeteria near the window as they saw some of the football players tossing the ball around out in the courtyard. "Guys do you think it would be okay for me to skip today's cheer practice?" she asked the two girls who nearly choked on the water they were drinking. "What?!" they yelled gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria for a second before the room went back to their own business. "How could you even ask that Lucy?" robin asked shocked at what the pink ranger had said. "Yeah this is the most important practice of the month. Not only because of the game against Canyonbrook next week but also our competition this weekend." Melinda explained. "Yeah you're right, I can't miss this. You guys need me." she said laughing at how they reacted to what she finally said.

Satiopo sat at a random table with Wyatt and Jane who were having a conversation about something that Satiopo really didn't care about. As their conversation progressed Satiopo looked down to his phone as he texted one of his friends.

**Satiopo: Yeah this place is a little interesting, I'll give it that. **

**Casey: Well that's better than the way you were complaining to David the other day. **

**Satiopo: Well let me just say that something...strange...happened to me.**

**Casey: Strange like what?**

**Satiopo: I really can't say...**

As he waited for Casey to respond back Satiopo heard a strange beeping noise coming from the watch on his wrist, "You have an alarm Satiopo, someplace to be?" Wyatt joked as Satiopo looked down to the red colored morpher on his wrist. He looked around the lunch room to see that Lucy, Sky and Megan seemed to be all hearing the same noises from there morphers. "I gotta go." Satiopo said before leaving the table and out of the cafeteria followed by the others. "Why the hell is it beeping?" Luc asked as she tampered with the morpher. They were all puzzled before Satiopo noticed that the communication button on each of their morphers was glowing. Deciding that might have something to deal with it he pressed the button and was met by Mundi's voice, "Satiopo, are you there?"

"Yeah, Mundi?" he said unsurely as the others kept watching to make sure nobody came close to them. "There is an emergency. General Perditio and Lady Timor are back and this time they brought another creature soldier with them. They're in the mountains." Mundi said before stopping the communication. "Like hell I'm skipping school to go play hero in the mountains." Lucy said about to leave the group being held back by Megan. "Come on guys, we need to do this, nobody else has the power to stop them." she pleaded trying to guilt the others into seeing her way. "Doesn't matter Kevin's not even here." Satiopo said to be quickly countered by Megan. "So what that doesn't mean we can't go. Come on guys lets do it." Megan pleaded again before the rest finally conceded. "Fine, but how are we going to get to the mountains?" Lucy asked.

"Well our morphers have this teleportation button, maybe if we press that we'll get there." Sky suggested and the others agreed that it does seem the most reasonable. After making sure one last time nobody was around them each teen pressed the teleport button on their morphers and disappeared in their respective colored swirl.

* * *

><p>Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor stood in the middle of surrounding mountains of Rockyridge with another creature standing behind them. It was a metallic silver color with large metal claws and steel wings. It was wearing full iron body armor and had a metal like sphere head with red eyes and a slim red slit that curved in a creepy smile for its mouth. In its hands was a small device with a small pyramid on top that had a purple tip surrounded by small rectangles.<p>

"Malvic go place the device in those rocks over there!" Lady Timor commanded of the creature soldier, Malvic, motioning to a small crevice in the rock wall where the creature placed the weird device. "Now if that Dr. Tifex finished the machine correctly in just 24 hours that Asteroid should be crashing into Earth before anybody even see's what hit them." Perditio cackled as he and Timor went to leave when they saw flashing lights from the side turning to see the four rangers. "Well look who's here." The general said with a smirk on his face, Timor coming to his side, "Aren't they're supposed to be five of you?" she asked also moving to grab her weapon. "Well I believe four is perfect for right now, right guys." Megan said seeing that the others were looking to the new edition to Gen. Perditio and Lady Timor. "What the hell is that?" Lucy asked the others motioning to Malvic. "I think it's the creature soldier Mundi was talking about." Sky answered as Malvic glared at the rangers.

"Let us introduce you to Malvic the creature soldier of Iron, the first and last of our soldiers you will ever see. ATTACK!" Perditio ordered as the metallic creature went charging for the rangers followed by Perditio and Timor with their sword in hand.

"Guys I think we need to morph." Sky said, the others quickly agreeing before placing their cosmic gems in the morphers and shouting in unison, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Morphing Sequence~ **

Once morphed the rangers all got in their fighting stances as the creature came their way. Satiopo jumped into the air and sent a punch flying at Perditio who swiftly dodged slashing his sword against Satiopo sending sparks flying from his ranger suit. The red ranger got up from the ground and charged back towards the general and jumped into the air kicking him down landing right beside the general's head. Perditio wasn't done yet though he jumped back to his feet pulling out his gun blaster and shot at Satiopo who could only dodge a couple of the bullet blasts before being pushed back into the rock walls having some rocks fall over him, luckily none of them being to big.

Lucy wasn't having any better luck doing a somersault into the air jumping over Lady Timor who just turned over quickly grabbing Lucy by the ankle making her crash hard on the ground. "That was a cheat move!" she said getting back from the ground and trying to throw a punch at Timor who caught her fist and threw her into a rock. "Shit!" she groaned getting up met by a swift slash from the shirt end of Timor's sword sending sparks flying from her pink ranger suit falling to the ground, only able to get up by sending a ground kick to Timor's ankles making her fall to her face. Lucy got back up to her feet and was about to rub when Lady Timor rushed in front of her, "Don't fly away." she laughed all the bug tattoos around her bod glowing before detaching from her and growing going after Lucy in a giant swarm, "AHHHHH, HELP ME!" she screamed as Lucy ran startled from the huge insects.

Megan and Sky also had their hands filled with Malvic who was beating like it was a video game, "Nice try!" he taunted as he slashed his large metal claws on Megan and sky sending speaks flying as they fell to the floor, "Megan he's to strong even for the two of us." Sky said, but Megan just ignored him and went back after the creature kicking him sending a sharp pain up her leg. Malvic held the yellow ranger up and hurled her into the air before jumping back up and slashing her again crashing Megan back to the Ground. Sky ran over to his sister as he tried to get her to respond, "Megan come on." he pleaded shaking her vigorously. "She's gone, time for you to join her." Malvic hissed as he brought his hands together his metallic claws screeching as the rubbed together making metal ball flat above them as he hurled it against Sky and Megan with all of his force.

"whoa!" sky yelped instinctively throwing his own black bomb of energy at the metal sphere making it explode into tons of pieces crashing around Sky and Megan nearly hitting them. Some pieces also scattered over to Lucy hitting some of the giant insects down to the ground demorphing but also making Lucy trip over and fall Timor stepping over her face. "You aren't worth my time." she said about to stab Lucy in the gut when the cheerleader clapped her in preparation for the attack sending the pink wave of energy at Timor making her soar into the air and land crashing on a rock. "Thank God."

Satiopo got up from the pile of rocks only for Perditio's sword to be inches from his throat, "Any last words, _ranger_?" he asked about to decapitate Satiopo who swiftly ducked under the sword and tripped Perditio to the ground, "Yeah don't touch me." he said sending a powerful red blast of energy at the general sensing him back towards Malvic and Timor. Malvic was about to go after him only to be held back by Lady Timor, "Don't worry about them we completed out mission, there's nothing they can do!" she said as a red light showed above them teleporting them back to the DGA spaceship.

Once they were gone Satiopo demorphed and went to Sky, Lucy and Megan who were all also demorphed as Sky helped his sister to her feet. "Megan are you alright?" Satiopo asked the yellow ranger who nodded as she held her head. "Man that Malvic guy was strong the two of us couldn't even beat him." she said moving to her still aching lag from when she kicked his metal exterior. "Yeah then he almost toasted us with that big metal ball of his, it almost hit us if I hadn't destroyed it." Sky said. "Well when you destroyed it some of the debris came and tripped me over and nearly got me gutted like a fish from that freaking green chick. Next time watch where're you're going." she said Sky wanting to say something, but held himself back.

"Let's just be grateful that we're okay and beat them, we need to get back to school anyways." Satiopo said as a look of realization swept over the others who all instantly recovered from the fight and teleported back to the school followed by a laughing red ranger.

* * *

><p>"Now if the rangers weren't a threat please tell me how the three of you were forced to retreat after a battle with them!" Prince Mortem commanded of his soldiers who were knelt in front on him, Tristis standing beside his mother. "My prince I wanted to continue the fight, but Lady Timor said to no worry about them, that we completed the mission." Malvic defended, Prince Mortem's gaze diverted to Timor who felt his eyes on the back of her head. "Well Lady Timor is this true?" he asked the only female soldier.<p>

"Yes it is my prince, only because our soul mission was to plant the device and the rangers hadn't known about the machine. Besides they could barely hold themselves against us. It was pure luck that allowed to stay that long in the fight-" she said being over spoken by the prince. "What have I told you. There is no such things as look just good strategies and bad soldiers. Now I won't punish you for leaving the battle, but if something goes wrong with the plan Timor and the rangers have something to do with it then you will have hell to pay!" Mortem said as he stalked from his soldiers who were now on their feet.

"Don't worry my prince nothing will go wrong, I'll make sure of it." she said to herself before disappearing to her chambers followed by Tristis. "Mommy how are you going to make sure that the rangers don't interfere." the little gremlin asked curious. "Simple my baby, I'll just bug them." she said tapping a Dragonfly, Scorpion, spider, bee and mosquito from her arms which all glowed and flew off before disappearing in miniature puff of green smoke. "I'll just bug them." she repeated with a smirk on her face laughing a cynical laugh.

* * *

><p>Back at Rockyridge high Kevin stood in the hallway as students walked up and down to get to their final class of the day when he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled out his cell to see he got a text from Zac.<p>

**Zac- Aviva and I are skipping last class, u coming **

**Kevin- Sure **

Putting his phone back up Kevin headed down the hall for the double doors that exited out of the school where he, Zac and Aviva always met up when they skipped school. Before he left though the blue ranger decided to use the bathroom real quick. Kevin stepped in front of the mirror to wash his face only to see a large green spider standing on his shoulder about to bite his neck, "What the fuck?" he said quickly swatting the spider from his shoulder, only to see the arachnid spin a web and land on the sink under him. The spider than crawled closer to who grabbed a book from his bag and tried to slam it on the spider which swiftly dodged the book and was on the wall in a second.

"What?" he said as the spider lunged at him landing on the strings of his blue hoodie, "get the freak off me." he whispered yelled as he ran into a stall and dropped the spider in the toilet flushing it down. After that Kevin left the stall and bathroom and was inches from the double door when he heard his name called. "What do you want ranger Jones." he said in a fake country accent turning around to see a not so amused Satiopo. "Where were you today there was a battle in the mountains we nearly were killed." he said, Kevin putting a fake shocked look on his face, "Really". "Yeah really we could of used your help, there's a reason why we have the morphers!" Satiopo called out as Kevin reached to open the door since nobody was in the halls. "Actually I was given the morpher because nobody else was able to get it."

"Are you at least coming to practice today." he asked Kevin who opened the door unknowingly letting a green dragonfly in which landed on Satiopo's backpack without being noticed. "If I didn't go to a battle why the hell would I go to that stupid practice? Besides don't you need to get to class?" he asked laughing when the final late bell rung Satiopo groaning as he rushed to his final class of the day.

* * *

><p>The final bell of the day rung and the students rushed out of Rockyridge ready to go home, well almost everybody. "Sky come on I don't wanna be late." Megan said as her brother slammed his locker door shut with a look of disappointment on his face. "Do we really have to go Megan?" he asked trying to shoo away a green colored mosquito. "Yeah Sky we need to go. It's important since we're power rangers." Megan insisted dragging Sky down the hall to Rentora's class which was unlocked, but empty. "Well I guess we're supposed to meet at th Cosmic palace." Megan said not noticing a green bee land inside her slightly open lunch box. "Megan!" Sky groaned.<p>

"No Sky we need to go it's our duty...Wait a minute." Megan said noticing Lucy and some of the other cheerleaders walking down the stairs most likely to cheerleading practice. "You know what you go first I'll meet you up there ok." she said walking from the black ranger before he could argue against it. "Megan why do I let you talk me into things." he groaned before entering Rentora's room closing the door teleporting to the Cosmic Palace the green mosquito pushed out of the open window from the force.

Megan approached Lucy and her gang clearing her throat gaining the girls attention, "What'd you want?" Melinda asked hands on her hips looking Megan up and down, while Lucy knew exactly what the British teen wanted. "I just wanted to have a word with Lucy here." she said the pink ranger motioning for the girls to go ahead out to the practice without her. After the cheerleaders were down the hall Lucy turned to glare at Megan, "Why the hell are you coming up to me with my friends?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to remind you that we have practice today." she said plain and simple not seeing any type of problem. "Well you don't need to remind me cause I'm not going, I have an actual life to get to." Lucy snapped about to turn to the stairs stopping when Megan grabbed her arm spinning her back around. "What?!" she whispered yelled not wanting to catch the attention of any teachers that might still be in their class. "Really Megan really think about it are we cut out to be rangers, I mean we nearly got killed we can't even control these so called powers." Megan was about to say something about that before Lucy cut her off, "No Mildred you go to practice by yourself, but I'm not." Lucy said walking away from Megan who didn't even bother correcting her name.

Rolling her eyes Megan was about to go to the ladies room to she can teleport when a certain poster got caught her attention, "Drama club's final interest meeting is today, but I need to go to practice." she told herself passing by the poster only to retrace her steps and look back at the picture. "Why am I kidding myself nobody cares about this why should I, sky probably just went home and god knows what that Satiopo kid did or where Kevin might be." she ranted to herself grabbing the poster off the wall and heading to the auditorium of the school where the meeting was being held skipping practice.

* * *

><p>Satiopo stood awkwardly in the Cosmic Palace as he Mundi and Rentora waited for the rest of the rangers to show up for the practice, "Look if nobody's coming I'm going home. I only came to pass some time." he said about to leave when a black swirl of energy materialized on top of the golden staircase Sky walking down with a disappointed yet apologetic look on his face. "Sorry I'm late." he said and Mundi looked his way, "It is okay Sky but where are the others?" he asked and Sky looked to see Satiopo was the only one at the palace. "I think Megan was going to remind Lucy or something..." he trailed off wondering why his sister wasn't here yet. "Kevin said he was not coming to waist his time for this 'stupid practice'." Satiopo said Mundi nodding in a disappointed manner. "Before we begin we'll wait for the others to hopefully arrive." the old wizard said looking up the golden staircase.<p>

After nearly 20 minutes however nobody else had entered the palace and there was little hope of them doing so. "Look Mundi they're not coming, lets just make do with who we have and start the training." Rentora said turning to the board Satiopo and furious Sky as they walked up the golden stair case and down the left hall entering a large room cut into 5 different sections with a different colored sign over each section. Satiopo and Sky went to the two different red and black sections, each with a launcher and targets at the far end. "So what are we doing?" Sky asked looking back to see that Rentora and Mundi had disappeared. He looked over to Satiopo who only shrugged his shoulders. "well today is power practice so we're just going to figure out how good your accuracy is with your powers, now just try tour best and make sure not to miss or..." he trailed off.

"Or what?" Satiopo asked not liking the response 'You'll see' from his chemistry teacher. Nervously gulping Sky decided to try first and tried to conjure a black bomb of energy, but failed. "Come on Sky hurry up." Satiopo persisted but the black ranger still couldn't call on his power. "Fine I'll try." Satiopo said, a little irritated, rubbing his hands together before waving them forward sending a huge red energy wave at the targets, frying nearly all of them, including the launcher and the back wall. feeling proud Satiopo placed a smirk on his face which quickly disappeared when the still functioning launcher sent a barrage of baseballs at Satiopo who tried his best to dodge and catch them. "What the fuck? I hit the targets!" he yelled Sky looking at him in shock. "Yes you did along with the grandmother and her four grandchildren that were trying to run for their lives. Satiopo you need to concentrate your blast more that was to wild." Mundi's voice said as the baseballs stopped hitting at Satiopo.

"Your turn Sky." the old wizard said Sky gulping in fear after the sight he just saw, "Well remember my powers...are working." Sky said as an energy bomb materialized in his hands cursing on how they choose to work now. "I hope Megan is having fun." he said hatefully under his breathe before closing his eyes and hurling them at the targets missing just as he had thought he would the baseballs coming in his direction hard.

* * *

><p>Megan sat in the second row of the school auditorium as the drama club director went on about how the club would play out and effect the school classes they take. Still she felt bad for skipping on the practice after being the main one to insist everybody to attend. <em>'Don't worry Megan, none of the others are.' <em>she tried to tell herself but still couldn't convince herself. Deciding she needed some calming time Megan excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Okay Megan calm down." she said water droplets rolling down her face, still she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. While getting a paper towel to dry off however Megan noticed how a green bee was flying out of her lunch bag. The yellow ranger turned around shocked and a little startled as the bee started to come towards her, specifically her neck. "Get away from me." she said trying to get rid of the insect that only got closer. Trying not to get stung Megan grabbed some paper from her bag and whacked the bee then stepped on it.

Leaving the bathroom Megan thought she killed the bee not realizing how it got back up and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Sky and Satiopo continued to be pelted with baseballs as they missed the targets, Sky only hitting the targets a few times. "Is this really necessary?" Sky asked as he held to his sides the baseballs subsiding for now. "I'm pretty sure this is child abuse, we could get killed!" Satiopo called his fingers grazing over a bruise a ball had created on his arms. "I'm sorry if this seems a little much, but it is the most effective way to help train you with your powers." Mundi said Satiopo glaring at where the voice was coming from.<p>

The old wizard looked at the teens as they set off the launcher to shoot more baseballs, "If I get hit one more time, I'm aiming for the launcher!" he heard Satiopo say even though the launcher would still work if it got hit directly by all of the rangers powers. "Rentora they don't seem to be improving." he said turning to Rentora who was looking intensely at one of the computers. "Don't worry they will in do time, I'm more worried about why Mortem sent down those soldiers into the mountains instead of the city." Rentora said as he looked over the computer and its charts. "I mean if they wanted to take over the planet shouldn't he be attacking major cities like New York or Tokyo or something like that. I mean if I was him other than attacking-" he was cut off when red and gold flashing lights started flashing throughout the palace accompanied by a female voice saying, "Alert, alert. Asteroid is coming towards earth and will crash in less than 12 hours."

"What?!" Satiopo and Sky yelled in unison leaving the practice chamber and going back down the golden staircase to where they saw Rentora looking fearfully to the computer screen. Before asking what was happening they saw an image of a large asteroid finding it's way towards Earth. "What the heck is that?" Satiopo asked Rentora turning around to answer. "That is an asteroid heading towards earth, it seems that it's being drawn towards earth by a mysterious force. Maybe that's what Timor, Perditio and Malvic were up to in the mountains." Rentora figured looking at the screen. "You guys need to stop it." Mundi said not noticing how Satiopo and Sky looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm sorry Mundi that's not going to work. See we're tiny weak fearful humans, that's a large strong angry space rock." Satiopo said pointing form him and Sky to the asteroid.

"Don't worry you won't need to go to space guys." Rentora chuckled turning around with a small remote control. "All you need to do is disable the device drawing the asteroid to earth with this and it will return back to its normal coarse through space. No problems." he said handing Sky the device both boys releasing a sigh of relief. "You might run into some trouble, I'll contact the others to see if they help you, but don't get your hopes up." he said, as Satiopo and Sky ran up the golden staircase and teleported back to where they battled earlier.

* * *

><p>On the DeathGateArmy's spaceship Lady Timor was kneeled down in front of a very angry Prince Mortem who had the tip of his sword aimed right at the back of her neck. "Now tell me Timor, why is it that two of the rangers are on their way to disable my device?" he commanded of the insect lady Gen. Perditio, Malvic and a terrified Tristis watching from the sidelines. "I thought you said that they won't be a problem and this plan will go without a hitch. Didn't I tell you that if the rangers interfered that you would have hell to pay?" he said raising his sword as of he was about to jab it down to her neck.<p>

"Yes you did Master, but nothing has gone wrong with the plan yet. There're are only two rangers and they still haven't mastered their powers or trust in each other. if you allow me and Malvic to go down there now we can finish them off before you could say domination." she said raising from her kneeling position facing the prince with a smirk on her face.

"I have no idea why you're smirking right now when you should be down there killing those damned rangers." Mortem said throwing his sword to the side and storming pass Lady Timor to sit on his thrown. "Don't worry master I won't fail you, Malvic let get going!" she commanded grabbing the metallic soldier and teleporting them both down to Earth.

* * *

><p>"Spread your wings and fly, soar up into the sky! You mighty condors will swoop down and push the other team to the ground!" the cheerleaders chanted as Lucy and Melinda led them into their cheer routine for the upcoming game. "Okay girls take a quick five minute break and then we'll practice for our Saturday competition for the rest of the day." Ms. Boscow said the teen girls all going to their bags to get some water some still practicing the routine the just came up with, Lucy being one of them. "Lucy are you alright?" Ms. Boscow asked Lucy turning around to see her concerned face. "Yeah why?" she asked trying to continue on the routine. "Well because you seem a little out of it today. You're usually the first person to get these routines down what's bothering you?"<p>

"Nothing Ms. Boscow I'm fine, there're are just some things on my mind." she said taking a sip of water from her bottle of water. "If that's the case then maybe you should take the rest of practice off. It's dangerous if you're not completely focused you could get hurt or hurt somebody else. Now go out and relax, no questions." Lucy groaned at the orders she was given, but knew that Ms. Boscow was right with what she said. "Alright." she finally said grabbing her pink bag and leaving out of the gym, slightly relieved that she would have a break for a while to think about the recent ranger events.

Right when that thought came into mind Lucy's morpher went off and she groaned again looking down towards it, _'sorry, but I need to think.' _she thought to herself letting the pink watch beep until the noise subsided walking out of the school towards her house.

* * *

><p>Kevin stood in the park with Zac and Aviva and another teenage boy, he was tanned wearing a green wife beater with short brown hair and the same tattoo that Kevin had on his shoulder on his forearm. They were all sitting at a bench in the park, Kevin, Zac and the other teenage boy all sharing a cigarette of pot. "I don't get how you guys smoke that stuff." Aviva said as she held a regular old cigarette in her hand the boys laughing at her as Kevin took his turn. "This thing isn't working for me, do you have anything else Rocky?" Kevin said shoving the stick to Zac who was only laughing, he unlike Kevin was as high as a cloud. "No what's your deal?" Rocky asked a little annoyed Kevin only shaking it off.<p>

Then as he as handed the stick himself Kevin's morpher went off and he groaned, "What the hell is that?" Aviva asked looking at the new watch that was strapped to Kevin's wrist. "Oh nothing, found it on the floor in a mall and I guess who ever had it had set an alarm. just ignore it." he said knowing very well what that beeping from the morpher meant, not really caring.

* * *

><p>Megan was watching at how the club director and this girl gave an example of improve on the stage her mind about ranger business finally settling down when her morpher started to beep echoing in the large auditorium. "Um excuse me Megan but no cellphones during practice." the director said Megan quickly putting her hand around the morpher. "Sorry Mr. Humdrum it's just I forgot I needed to be somewhere today and my watch was set to an alarm I have to go." she said rushing out of the auditorium to the empty hall. "Man I should have gone to that practice." she murmured to herself answering the beeping morpher. "Hello." she said. waiting for a response. "Megan an asteroid has been drawn towards earth because of a device that Prince Mortem had Timor, Perditio and Malvic set in the mountains. Satiopo and Sky went to disable it, but they might run into trouble." Rentora's voice said from the Morpher ad Megan immediately felt guilty about leaving Sky after making him go when he didn't want to in the first place. "I'm on my way." she said ending the communication about to teleport when she heard a buzzing sound and looked down to her morpher to see the same green bee from earlier.<p>

She tried to swat it away, but the insect kept still on her morpher particularly covering the teleportation button so she couldn't go anywhere. "What the heck is your problem?" she asked trying to shoo the bee away from her watch. "Come on." she said smashing her arm against a locker to get rid of it. The bee flew away however when she slammed her arm making a pain go through her arm, but also damage the morpher. "Damn it." she muttered as she saw the sparking and smoking device which only shocked her when she tried to teleport. "Great, just great."

* * *

><p>Satiopo and Sky landed in the same mountains that they had battled in earlier looking for the device, "Rentora where is this device?" Satiopo asked into his morpher. "It must be hidden somewhere. You have to find it, don't worry Megan said she was on her way I couldn't get a hold of the others." the chemistry teacher said Satiopo and Sky groaning, "Megan better be on her way." Sky said as he and Satiopo started their search. Not even 15 minutes into it Satiopo and Sky felt like giving up not realizing that they were so close to it, "We're never going to find that thing." Sky said in aggravation completely giving up.<p>

"You've got that right." they heard a woman's voice say turning around to see Lady Timor and Malvic standing there, "At least not while I'm around. ATTACK!" she said.

"Where the heck is Megan?" Sky asked himself Satiopo snapping him back to the problem at hand. "Right, lets morph." Sky said, unfortunately there wasn't enough time as he was pushed back by Malvic Satiopo going after Timor. Sky ran for his life as Malvic sent a huge metallic sphere towards the black ranger who barely dodged it as the ground beside him became a crater. "What the hell?" he screamed getting up from his spot only for Malvic to force him towards a large rock. "Pathetic human, why dare you go against me and my master. You're death will be pleasant." Malvic said about to stab Sky with his claws, a little surprised when the British teen kicked him hard enough to be pushed back. "Ouch." Sky winced from the pain in his legs running from the monster soldier that was soon back on his tail.

Satiopo flipped in the air as Timor fired a laser at him from her sword just barely missing him every time. "Since when do swords shoot lasers?!" he screamed dodging another laser that Timor fired at him. "what can I say I'm full of surprises." she said running towards Satiopo who quickly dodged and kicked Timor to the ground, Sky running towards him hos shirt nearly torn to shreds from Malvic. "Come on Sky are you ready?" Satiopo asked and Sky nodded.

The two teen boys stood up and placed their cosmic gems in the morphers crying out in unison, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Satiopo & Sky Morphing sequence~**

Now morphed the two rangers charged towards Timor and Malvic, Satiopo jumped over Timor and kicked her from behind the she witch turning around her sword in hand, "Didn't your mother teach you that a boy should never hit a beautiful lady." she said jabbing her sword against Satiopo sending sparks flying. "Yeah, but I don't see any around here." he said charging back towards Timor swinging his arms at the woman who easily dodged them by flipping back, "That's all you got?" she asked jumping into the air and landing behind Satiopo slashing her sword. "I can use some help Sky!"

"I'm sort of busy here!" Sky said as he hid behind a large boulder that was crushed by Malvic's large claws. "Come out and fight ranger!" the soldier demanded crushing another rock. Sky jumped from the debris and ran behind Malvic who turned around hurling Sky towards the rocky wall. "Time to die." Malvic said raising his arms creating another large metallic sphere towards Sky. "Not again!" he screamed creating a large black energy bomb destroying the sphere once again the debris falling all around. Some of it landing around Satiopo and Timor. "What the hell?" Satiopo asked accidently dropping the remote to disable the device which got smashed by some of the metal. "No!" Satiopo and Sky said in unison as the remote's pieces were scattered on the ground. Timor had a smirk on her face as she and Malvic regrouped.

"Finish them off Malvic." she said Malvic creating a large metal sphere and sending it at the rangers Satiopo sending a red blast of energy at the sphere destroying it this time the debris falling only over Malvic and Timor. "Ah let's go Malvic our work is done anyways." Timor said as the metal parts fell around her and Malvic who teleported just when the largest landed in the spot they stood.

Sky and Satiopo demorphed and rushed to the shattered remote that laid on the ground, "I am so sorry Satiopo, I don't even know how I did that it was in self-defense and-" Sky was cut from his ramblings by Satiopo shushing him. "It's okay it's not your fault, lets get out of here." Satiopo said as he and sky teleported to the palace.

"We're toast that asteroid is going to crash into earth ad kill us all. The DeathGateArmy has won." Sky said seeming to be on the verge of a panic attack. "No they haven't I just need to create another remote and you need to team together and fight-" Rentora started, being interrupted by an angry Satiopo. "No the games over there is no team we can't fight those things are powers work against us if anything there's a freaking asteroid coming towards earth and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I told you we weren't cut out for this, I'm out of here." Satiopo said not giving Rentora or Mundi any time to speak before teleporting away from the palace.

"Sorry Mr. Rentora, Mundi, but I agree with Satiopo on this this isn't me." Sky said teleporting out of the palace leaving the chemistry teacher and old wizard behind. "Great Mundi now we've lost the only chance of our planet's survival. Still I can't blame them they aren't ranger material, they don't act like a team. Besides even if they did, that Malvic nearly destroyed them and they can't control their powers." Rentora said as he watched the asteroid come closer to earth. "Don't give up hope yet Rentora I trust that they will all see that they are true rangers, I do agree it might take them some time to fully trust in each other and master their powers but that will come in do time. First their powers are no good against Malvic anyways, they go against them. Maybe it's time that they advanced to the next step." Mundi said Rentora knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

><p>"Prince Mortem I told you that this plan would go without a hitch. The remote has been destroyed and the asteroid is still on its way towards earth. It should be crashing in less than 12 hours." Timor said with a smirk on her face Prince Mortem still not amused. "They were still to close Timor why didn't you destroy them while you had the chance?" he questioned his soldiers rising from his throne and walking towards Timor and Malvic. "We were about to master when that wimp of a red ranger used his powers to destroy my metallic sphere and sending th e debris towards us. There was no other choice than to retreat or we would have been destroyed." Malvic defended themselves as Prince Mortem continued to stalk around them.<p>

"Don't worry master, those rangers aren't going back there. The planet will soon only belong to you, and all those who try to stop you will pay the ultimate price." she said bringing a smirk to Mortem's face. "You better make sure that happens Timor or you will be the one paying the ultimate price." he said before stalking back to his throne.

* * *

><p>Sky walked into his house where he could smell his mom and aunt cooking dinner. See Sky, Megan and their mother had lived in England with his father for his entire life, but after his father died from brain cancer they moved to America with his uncle, aunt and cousins who they're staying with until his mom gets back on her feet. "Sky is that you honey?" he heard his mother ask from the kitchen quickly replying trying to get upstairs not able to explain what happened to him if she saw his ripped clothes and bruising body. "Well Megan has been waiting for you, go see what she wants dinner's almost ready." she said Sky silently growling at the mention of his sister. "Okay mom, I just have to change my clothes." he said trying to hold back his attitude walking up the stairs a green mosquito following quick after him.<p>

As he entered his shared room with Megan, Sky was met by a flow of apologies from the girl which he wasn't in the mood to hear. "Don't talk to me Megan." he snapped going towards his closet to pick out different clothes from what he had on. "Look Sky I'm sorry on what I did and everything but...What happened to you?" she asked finally noticing how Sky's clothes were destroyed and he looked like he was ran over by a tractor. "If you must know Megan first when you said you'll meet me at the practice, but never showed me and Satiopo had to train our powers which involved getting hit by baseballs hard. Then we found out there was an asteroid coming towards Earth and when we tried to stop it which again you failed to show up we got slaughtered by that metal monster and that green woman. So now there's an asteroid heading towards Earth with no way of stopping it and we're all dead. That's what happened to me!" he yelled at Megan who was taken back her brother never really getting angry like that.

"Sorry Sky I didn't actually think you went because you weren't that into it and-"

"Really Megan after being dragged to your drama club meetings, crazy jobs that I protested you really think I wouldn't go to this Megan, It doesn't matter though I'm over it." Sky said. "Look I know it was wrong for me, but I wasn't thinking and when Rentora told me what was happening I was going to go right there but then this bee got t me and I well this..." she said showing Sky her destroyed morpher. "You can trust that I was on my way, and will be for now on." she said Sky just shrugging her off as he changed his shirt and put on a new clean white T-shirt with black stripes. "There won't be any other times, game's over we lost. Come on Megan were we even cut out as rangers." Sky said Megan sighing. "Hey Sky there's a mosquito on your neck." she told Sky who smacked his neck the green insect flying to the other side.

"Isn't that the same mosquito from earlier?" Megan asked Sky shrugging his shoulders swatting at the tiny bug. "The thing is that bee I said made me destroy the morpher was green and I killed it already in the bathroom." she said Sky stopping his movements as he saw the same green bee buzz behind Megan's hair. The yellow ranger turned around and freaked at how the same exact bee eased closer to her. Megan grabbed some shoes and clapped them against the bee moving them to see the bee completely unfazed. "What the heck?" she said sky just as surprised when the mosquito attacking him went after his morpher. "Don't let it touch it." Megan said Sky moving his arm out of the way whacking the mosquito down.

Within a second the bee and mosquito disappeared in green puffs of smoke. "What was that?" Sky asked Megan shaking her head. "Call Rentora them on your morpher tell them what's going on Sky we really don't have a choice." Megan said as Sky reluctantly agreed contacting Mundi and telling him everything.

* * *

><p>Satiopo walked alone in the park waiting on going home trying to think how to explain what happened to his clothes. As he walked through the park Satiopo passed by Kevin and his group of friends, "Hey what happened to you cowboy got swung around in a rodeo?" Kevin called in his poor imitation of a southern accent making Satiopo groan internally as he continued walking. "Come on did the lasso get your tongue." he continued all of his friends laughed Satiopo stopping in his tracks, his fists completely balled up in frustration. "You know what Kevin...can we talk in private." Satiopo said dragging the blue ranger by his arms towards an empty area. Kevin was about to say something but was quickly cut off.<p>

"Look Kevin you really wanna know what happened, I nearly got killed again from another attack because nobody came to help. Which I don't blame you, the only thing now is there's an asteroid coming towards Earth and we're all probably dead. So excuse me if I want to live my last day on Earth without your bullshit." Satiopo said hearing his morpher beep groaning before he answered, "Yes Mundi." he said with a groan. "Satiopo have you seen any weird green insects around you lately?" the old wizard asked Satiopo about to respond no until he noticed Kevin have a weird reaction. "I haven't, but I think Kevin has." Satiopo said looking at Kevin questioningly.

"Earlier in school when before I left I saw some green spider but I killed it." he said noticing how Satiopo's face turned to one of terror looking at Kevin's shoulder to see the spider that Kevin has just spoken of. "What the fuck I killed that thing." Kevin said flicking the arachnid off of his shoulder. "That's the thing Sky and Megan told me they've been annoyed by some of these bugs which seem to not die and go after their morphers. Get away from them now and teleport here immediately." Mundi stressed Kevin for once doing what he was told and trying to drop the spider that had spun a web towards his morpher getting a stick to bat it away.

The spider landed on the ground, but made its way towards the rangers. "Let's get out of here." Kevin said Satiopo agreeing about to show him how to teleport when he saw a large green dragonfly at his morpher. "What?" he said trying to get the bug to fly away but instead was met by a barrage of bites from the bug. Satiopo grabbed hold of the same stick that Kevin had whacking the dragonfly to the ground to which flew back up and towards the two boys. "Hurry Satiapo and lets go." Kevin rushed ignoring the mispronunciation of his name as he and Kevin teleported from the park to the palace. The spider and dragonfly disappearing in a puff of green smoke after they left.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat in her bedroom as she looked out of her bay window to the backyard where her mother was tending to her garden around their large oak tree. Lucy's bedroom was large with white walls with pink baseboards and different posters of her favorite boy bands, singers and actors. There were hardwood floors with a white carpet over it. She had a nice queen sized bed against the wall with a pink and white comforter and fluffy white pillows a night stand with a lamp. Across from the side of her bed was a nice sized closet that held all of her clothes, from her everyday clothes to formal party clothes for the dinners her father likes to throw. Inside the closet where two different shoe racks for her everyday wear and formal party wear.<p>

Beside the closet was the white bedroom door and on the other side of the room from the door was the bay window that Lucy sat at. Beside the bay window were two shelves/dressers covered in different photos of Lucy winning gymnastic or cheerleading competitions along with some trophies and also held her night clothes. Finally there was her vanity at the end of her room right across from her bed. It like most of the things here was pink with a large mirror with different pictures of Lucy and her friends. On the Vanity were also different makeup and hair products and some perfume and her purse hanging from the side of the mirror. She also kept her laptop, and school supplies under the Vanity for when she left for school in the morning.

As Lucy sat looking out to the sky she couldn't help but think of the pros and cons of being a power ranger, and to her dismay both categories were equal and making her decision of what to do about it harder. "Why am I even thinking it's not like I'm cut out to be a ranger. Too much fighting, helmet hair and loss of my personal time. Then again it would be cool to have a part in saving the world even though nobody would know its me." she said to herself not noticing how a green scorpion was crawling up the wall next to her. "Focus Lucy and make a decision." she said smacking her head to regroup herself when she heard the sound of her morpher beeping.

"This isn't going to make it any easier." she sighed answering the call on her morpher, "Mundi, look I'm sorry for skipping out on practice and everything it's just-" she was surprisingly cut off though by a frantic Mundi. "That doesn't concern me right now, I need you to teleport to the palace right now. I believe Lady Timor has been spying on you rangers. Come here now and I'll explain everything. Also make sure that if you see any green bugs, you kill them!" he stressed ending the communication. _'What does he mean green bugs' _she asked herself not getting the answer that she wanted after the green scorpion launched towards her wrist where her morpher was. "AHHH!" she squealed jumping all the way to her bed from the window the scorpion coming after her landing right at her feet like it was about to sting.

"Don't you dare." she said grabbing the lamp from her night stand slamming it on to the bug, teleporting seeing how it seemed nothing had happened. The venomous bug disappearing in a puff of green smoke as she teleported away.

* * *

><p>Lucy landed on top of the golden staircase which descended down to meet Mundi, Rentora and her fellow rangers who all had a look of relief when she came down supposedly unharmed. "Lucy are you alright?" the old wizard asked Lucy nodding having a few of her own questions. "Yeah so you know when you told me to kill any green bugs that I saw? Well when I was about to get here a huge green scorpion basically attacked me and when I threw my lamp on it nothing happened. Why was that?" she asked seeing the others all nod their heads saying the same thing happened to them. "That was Lady Timor I am afraid, she has a special power to transform into and control insects using them to spy on Prince Mortem's next targets or anything viewed as a threat. This ability has made her a top informant for the DeathGateArmy and help her rise in ranks to where she is a high general like Perditio. It is possible that she was using these against you to prevent any interference in their latest plan." Mundi explained Kevin and Lucy a little confused still not knowing what the plan was. "And that would be?" they asked in unison.<p>

"Earlier when you guys fought Lady Timor, Perditio and Malvic they had planted a device that drew an asteroid towards earth, that you need to stop." Rentora explained Lucy's and Kevin's eyes widening at that. "How the hell are we supposed to stop that?" Kevin asked Megan and Lucy thinking the same thing. "Well earlier Satiopo and Sky went to go disable the device, but since they had no help they got ambushed by Lady Timor and Malvic the remote they needed being destroyed." Rentora finished an idea popping into Satiopo's head. "Well we're all here right now can you make another remote and this time we all just go." he said Rentora stating that he had already considered it. "Excuse me but ranger red from Texas over there doesn't speak for me, and I'm not going anywhere, but home." Kevin said about to teleport from the palace being stopped by Megan. "Kevin if we don't stop that asteroid there will be no home to go back too."

"They failed earlier and-" he started but was cut off by Lucy. "They did because they didn't have our help. You will have mine's this time." Lucy said Megan stepping up to the plate as well. "Come on Kevin don't be the one reason we all die." Satiopo said the blue ranger sending him a glare before stepping beside everybody else. "I'll go work on the remote." Rentora said with a slight smile on his face before leaving the rangers with Mundi. "Yes it is great that the five of you have decided to work together, but I still fear you need more to defeat Malvic. You still can't control your powers and they seem to be only be ineffective against Malvic's. That's why I have decided it's time for the five of you to receive you're ranger weapons." Mundi said waving his hands over all of the rangers heads illusions of their medieval weapons shimmering above. Satiopo's being a red sword with a star design at the hilt, Lucy's a pink crossbow with heart shaped arrows, Kevin's a blue mace, Megan's a yellow shield with a sun design, and Sky's which was a black ax.

"These are your ranger weapons, Satiopo's the Cosmo sword, Lucy Cosmo bow, Kevin Cosmo mace, Megan Cosmo shield and Sky Cosmo ax." he explained all of them smiling at their new weapons. "Along with these also comes your Cosmo blasters and many more items you will learn later on." he finished making the weapons illusions disappear. "So how do we get those while were fighting?" Kevin asked more eagerly. "Just call out your weapon's name and it will appear before you. Here is the new remote go guys and save the world." Rentora said handing Satiopo the remote with a smile on his face. The rangers all nodded before teleporting from the palace back to the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Lady Timor I am tired of your failed promises, the rangers are back in the mountains looking for the device and their pretty close!" Mortem bellowed from his throne a kneeling Timor in front of him. "Prince Mortem give me another chance this time I won't show any mercy." she said rising from her spot. "That's right Lady Timor not only will you show no mercy General Perditio will be accompanying you along with Malvic and some Scelas to make sure that the rangers are gone for good." he said Lady Timor showing a disappointed reaction at the general coming to help her. "Lady Timor now you will see what a real general can do." Perditio boasted as he walked by Timor who sent him a deadly glare as she, the general, Malvic with a horde of Scelas at their side teleported from the spaceship.<p>

* * *

><p>The rangers all landed in the mountains and immediately started searching for the device determined to find and disable it. "Where the hell is the stupid machine?" Kevin groaned as he looked through some rocks feeling that they should give up till he heard a beeping sound from a nearby crevice in the canyon wall. "What is this?" he asked himself looking into the hole to see a beeping pyramid looking device. "Hey I think I found it!" he called for the others who came rushing towards him who all saw the same device. "Yes hurry up Satiopo disable it." Sky persisted Kevin stopping the red ranger. "Wait I found the device if anybody's going to disable it it's me." he protested trying to grab the remote from Satiopo. "Come on Kevin stop playing this is serious." Satiopo insisted ignoring Kevin's following remark about how some Texan red head could even begin to know what the device is.<p>

"None of you are going to disable it, but we're going to disable you!" Gen. Perditio's voice echoed through the mountain all of the rangers turning in his direction seeing how he wasn't alone Scelas, Lady Timor and Malvic surrounding him. "Kevin instead of arguing about this stupid things lets morph and get rid of these guys first." Satiopo said not noticing the annoyed expression Kevin was giving him. "Uhm who died and made you boss?" he asked Satiopo about to say something, "Hey you two we need to sort of fight." Megan said through her teeth as Satiopo and Kevin glared at each other before lining up.

"Ready guys?" Satiopo asked, "Ready." the rest answered in unison. All five rangers placed their cosmic gems in the morphers and cried out in unison, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Morphing Sequence~ **

"Red Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Pink Cosmic Ranger!"<br>"Blue Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Yellow Cosmic Ranger!"<br>"Black Cosmic Ranger!"

"With the power of earth's cosmic energy we are, the Power Rangers: Cosmic Force!" the cried in unison.

"Attack!" Perditio commanded as he Malvic, Timor and the Scelas charged at the now morphed rangers who also charged forward to the attack. Kevin leaped over the many skeletal warriors in the middle of the foot soldiers sending kicks and punches at the skeletons. "Is that all you got?" He felt a bit of confidence until he was whacked in the back of the head turning around to see that one of the Scelas had detached it's arm to use as a weapon. As the bone arm was launched at Kevin he flipped into the air and landed in his original position pushing a row of Scelas to the ground before doing a roundhouse kick to three in a row. Under his helmet Kevin grew a slight smirk as he sent more punches at the jaw lines and chest region of more Scelas more careless and wild which allowed him to be easily overpowered and forced down with his back to the ground. "Oh no you don't" he declared not knowing what came over him as he sent five high concentrated energy beams at the warriors each of them decomposing into ash on the ground. "Cool...Uh oh." he said noticing how more Scelas came his way, "Cosmo Blaster!" he cried pulling out a golden hand blaster with red, pink, blue, yellow, and black stripes around it. He shot it as he would a gun and fired at the incoming Scelas either striking them and sending them back or just missing them.

Satiopo fought hand to hand with Gen. Perditio as he landed another karate chop on Perditio followed by a quick kick. Perditio grunted before unleashing his strength and pulling out his hand blaster and firing it at Satiopo sending sparks flying from his red spandex suit. Satiopo ran back towards the general and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands met by more shots to his torso being forced back. Angry Satiopo charged back at Perditio and was about to punch him when he accidently sent a large energy blast at the general knocking him to the ground unfortunately the blast had also made the rocks on top of the cliff unstable. Perditio took advantage of this opportunity and shot at the rocks making them fall on Satiopo who blasted them away, "Fine two can play at that game...Cosmo Blaster!" he declared bringing out a blaster exactly the same as Kevin's and shot at Perditio as he neared ran towards him. Once he got close enough Satiopo jumped into the air and shot at his back making Perditio a little surprised. "That was a cheap move, I expect more from a ranger." he protested before firing multiple shots at Satiopo's feet making him have to jump to dodge them. "Speak for yourself." he responded before firing more shots at Gen. Perditio approaching him close enough to actually kick him in the gut and punch him in the side. Perditio was also able to throw his own hits at Satiopo as the two continued to fire at each other with their individual blasters.

Lucy did a cartwheel through Scelas going towards Lady Timor landing right in front of her. "You rangers are really starting to tap dance on my last good nerve." Timor said taking out her double sword and slashing it against Lucy who flipped out of the way just in time landing back in he feat. "Well let me say that your little scorpion gift really bugged me, so I guess were even." she said before sending a powerful kick against the lady forcing her back before giving her a karate chop to the neck and kicking her once again in the gut. Timor only laughed as she clawed away from Lucy and slashed her sword against the pink ranger sparks flying from het suit Lucy falling to the ground panting. "A little weak are we, what type of planet defender can't take a sword." Timor said approaching Lucy from the side surprised when the pink ranger kicked her side making her fall back before flipping into the air and landing on her feet instinctively clapping her hands from cheerleading that she sent an energy wave at Timor making her fall back to the ground but also have some rocks topple on top of her. "I didn't mean to do that, but never kick a gift horse in the mouth." she said startled as green lasers broke through the walls an angry Timor flying out into the air firing more lasers down to Lucy, "It's on I guess...Cosmo Blaster!" she cried taking out her blaster like Satiopo's and Kevin's firing it at the flying female soldier.

Sky and Megan had their hands filled with Malvic and Scelas each holding their blasters to their chests, "Megan we need to think of a plan." Sky said as he fired his blaster at a Scela running towards him while Megan attacked Malvic her blasts just bouncing off of him. "I know that Sky, but what kind of plan." she asked firing her blaster at the skulls of two more Scelas as Sky took his turn with Malvic who slashed against him with his sharp claws. "Will you ever learn there is no stopping me." he boasted before raising his claws and creating a metal ball that at the two rangers who shot it with their blaster making it shatter and like before its fragments going everywhere, some making the Scela foot soldiers decay while others messed with rangers and their battles. Lady Timor falling to the ground as she was pelted with the metal fragments and Perditio loosing his balance as the fragments dealt damage towards him.

Lucy, Satiopo and Kevin were all hit by the metal fragments as well, "What the hell are you serious?" Kevin yelled as he fell from being hit by the metallic shards still shooting at the remaining Scelas. Satiopo and Lucy already knew where these shards are coming from looking over to Sky and Megan as they fought with Malvic. "Let's get rid of these guys so we can help them!" Satiopo said as he raised his arms, "Cosmo Sword." he cried Lucy and Kevin following after, "Cosmo Bow", "Cosmo Mace."

With their weapons conjured the rangers went after their targets, Kevin swinging his Mace around crashing it into the skulls of many Scelas making them decay into ash every now and again shooting a beam of blue energy finishing the last of them off. Lucy loaded her bow with her heart shaped arrows and aimed for Timor s she flew away, a surprise to her when she actually shot her down. Lady Timor ran for her, but Luc jumped up and kicked Timor from the back of the head and shot more of her arrows at the soldier. Satiopo and Perditio were in an all-out swords fight the sound of their weapon clashing sparks flying from the metal tips sliding from each other. "You're good with a sword, but you're no master." Perditio chuckled before forcing Satiopo's sword out of his hand far from him and then brining his to the red ranger's neck. "Any last words.' he smiled as he was about to decapitate Satiopo, "Only one...duck." Satiopo said Perditio confused not knowing what he meant until he was stroke with a fatal swoop from Kevin's mace. "Thanks Kevin." Satiopo said until he saw Perditio come back after them.

Taking action Satiopo pushed Kevin down and pulled out his blaster shooting at the evil general who fell to the ground Timor tumbling over to him. "Hey what was that for, I save your life and you push me down what the hell?" he complained Satiopo rolling his eyes under his helmet before going to pick up his sword. Lucy came to the three as Timor and Perditio raised back to their feet and started to attack the three rangers again.

Meanwhile Megan and sky have finally conjured their weapons Sky chopping away on Malvic with his Ax while Megan smashed on him with his shield. "Megan, do you think you can deal with him. I'm about to go after the device then disable it." Sky said Megan nodding pulling her blaster out along with her shield stopping Malvic's claws as he tried to slash her. "No you don't." she said in a singsong voice jumping into the air and kicking Malvic's back. As everybody fought, Sky searched for where Kevin found the device, "Aha." he said reaching inside the crevice for the pyramid machine just barely grasping, "What do you think you're doing?" he heard Malvic say from behind him as he was launched from the crevice and pushed to the ground, "While I'm here nobody is going to disrupt Prince Mortem's plans." he declared slashing back at Sky who stopped him with his Ax. "We'll see about that." Megan said as she shot at Malvic from behind drawing attention to herself, with Malvic turned Sky shopped his ax against his back and grabbed the device from the Crevice while he was down.

"Satiopo catch!" Sky called out as he threw the pyramid looking machine to the red ranger who just barely caught as Perditio came after him, "Oh no you don't." Kevin said swinging his mace around crashing it into the generals back then his head. "Now how do I use this thing?" Satiopo asked himself as he brought out his remote pressing a red button and pointing it towards the machine which started to spark and vibrate as a flow of energy shot from the device towards the sky. "Satiopo it worked the asteroid is away from its course towards Earth." Rentora told him from the communications of his helmet. "No!" Timor shrieked throwing Lucy away from her as she ran towards Satiopo being forced down by arrows from Lucy's Cosmo Bow. "Lady Timor let's leave the mission is compromised, Malvic you finish the rangers off." Perditio commanded as he pulled Timor to her feet and teleported back the DGA's spaceship.

All of the rangers lined up facing Malvic, "You might have stopped my master from achieving his goal of taking over Earth!" he cried running towards the rangers slashing them with his claw. Lucy jumped into the air and over Malvic kicking his back also firing her blaster. The rest of the rangers firing their blasters too, none of them seemed to have any effect on him. "These aren't doing anything." Satiopo said dodging another slash from Malvic's large claws barely. "Lets use the weapons." Lucy suggested bringing her Cosmo Bow back out and firing at Malvic who shot most of them down still getting hit by the heart shaped arrows. Sky and Kevin were next each smashing their ax and mace against the metallic beast making it groan in pain not seeing as Satiopo slashed his back with his red sword. "You will soon regret ever meddling with Prince Mortem." he said bringing his claws together making the largest metal sphere of them all. "This is going to kill us!" Sky said Satiopo shaking his head no. "Not if we use our weapons right, Megan use your shield to deflect the sphere then the four of us will fire on it with our Cosmo Blasters to make it shatter over him." Satiopo said, "Hey who said we had to listen to you?" Kevin asked being ignored by everyone as Malvic launched the large metal sphere at them Megan luckily able to deflect it with their shield back at the creature. "Now!" Satiopo yelled as he and the rest of the rangers shot at the sphere making it fall over Malvic who fell to the ground struggling to his feet.

"Rangers now is the time to finish Malvic off, combine your weapons and fire at him." Rentora said and the rangers all nodded and threw their weapons into the air which all started to combine. First Megan's shield and Lucy's bow combined the bow bending down to create a holder next Sky's ax and Kevin's mace came on either side of the shield with Satiopo's sword in the middle it's holder switching upward to become part of the blaster. Satiopo took hold of the combined weapon's holder Kevin and Sky standing at both of his sides and Lucy and Megan kneeling on each side supporting the rest of the weapon. "We'll show you who shouldn't be meddling, ready guys. Aim. FIRE!" he declared all of the rangers adding their energy to the weapon which fired red, pink, blue, yellow and black beams of energy at Malvic effectively destroying him

"We did it...hah...we did it we actually killed one of DeathGateArmy's soldiers!" Megan exclaimed as they all made their weapons appear back in their gems. None of the others could believe it either as they stood and celebrated staring at the smoking spot where Malvic had just stood.

* * *

><p>"You see this Rentora they came together as a team and defeated one of Prince Mortem's soldiers." Mundi said proudly as he reviewed over the battle the rangers have just won. "True Mundi but thy still need to learn how to control their powers and work better as a team. Also more fighting skills, but I do feel they have great potential of being the worlds greatest rangers." the chemistry teacher said with a slight smirk on his face, the teenager he was talking about coming down the golden staircase demorphed voices loud in excitement. "I see the five of you are excited about your first real victory against the DeathGateArmy." Rentora said the teens shaking their head before they all in unison talked about the fight. "I would say it was touch and go there for a second, but we pulled through." Sky said surprising himself about how excited he was at what had just happened.<p>

"You did, but I also hope this showed you how important practice is. I do know you do have lives you still want to live and I have decided to cut back the hours and change them around on the schedule so they can work better for you and I understand if you can't make it. Still try your best to come to the practices, it's essential that the five of you take full control of your powers, work as a team and better fighting skills to protect this world." Rentora explained the rangers all nodding in agreement at what he said. "Yeah I'm sorry for skipping out on the practice especially after forcing you to go Sky." Megan said apologetically looking over to her twin brother. "Yeah I actually left cheerleading practice because I had too much on my mind about this ranger thing. It is perfectly clear now though I'm going to be fully into the ranger business." Lucy said with a smile which disappeared as Kevin groaned. "I hate to admit it, but was actually pretty fun out there even though I'm going to be working with...these I do have plenty of free time for practice." he said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Rentora and Mundi smiled at their words, "Well it's going to be great having all of you coming to the practice. We'll see you Thursday for the next practice." the old wizard said as the rangers all were about to leave Satiopo and Sky fake coughing stopping. "I don't know, but I feel like while we're here they should catch up on the practice they missed for at least for 30 minutes. Wouldn't you agree Sky." Satiopo asked the black ranger who nodded after realizing what he was going at. "I sure do." he said as the two rangers looked at Lucy, Megan and Kevin with smirks on their faces giving the remaining rangers worried looks.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" the cried as each of the rangers were pelted with baseballs in the power practice room Satiopo and Sky at the side laughing at their pain. "I don't know why Mundi it still doesn't make since." Rentora said as he and Mundi stood in the command room of the place the practice room being shown on a monitor. "Even though they launched by themselves I don't know how they made it all the way to Rockyridge, the gems should have at least just landed around the palace not all the way to town." he said scratching his head Mundi only chuckling at him. "That's your science Rentora not the magical energy on those gems. Something about those teens drew the gems to the city, we might now know what it is now we will soon though." Mundi said a smile on his face as he looked at the rangers through the monitor, "We will know one day..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space on the DGA's ship Timor, Tifex and Perditio kneeled in front of Mortem, "We have failed you master, it turns out that the rangers are a bigger threat than I had originally thought." Timor said hearing a deep growl coming from the evil prince. "What have I told you Lady Timor never underestimate an opponent, no matter what." he growled before turning his attention to Perditio. "I believe you were sent down to make sure this didn't happen, but yet you failed me and the Earth is not at my finger tips." he continued to the general who said nothing to try and defend himself. "Finally not only was your device a complete failure your soldier was a joke. If we want to take over this planet we need to work better at our attacks. Now Timor you go obtain more information on the rangers while Perditio and Tifex will start working on more soldiers. GO!" he commanded the three soldiers leaving rising from their spots and going to work on their jobs. "Why the three of you are here I will never know." he said to himself as he sat back on his throne.<p>

Lady Timor walked into her quarters where Tristis came running towards her, "Mommy are you ok, are you in big trouble with Prince Mortem?" he asked the woman of bugs who smiled before answering. "Don't worry about it Tristis I'm fine, those rangers won't be though when I'm through with them however." she said as she glared out of the window down to Earth. _'Then when they're out of the way I'll deal with the others here.' _she thought to herself making sure not to say that last part to her young son a small smirk growing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: sorry for the late update, for those actually reading please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**REVIEW, FAORITE, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES.**


	3. The City Attacked

**Author's Note: I'm back sorry for the long wait my computer had broke and I couldn't get my hands on a working one so I had to wait for it to get fixed. This is really, really long which if I don't update for a while they most likely will be. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Nearly two weeks have passed since Satiopo, Lucy, Kevin, Megan and Sky have become rangers and it has been pretty quiet with only an attack of Scelas in the mountains again. Still even though Prince Mortem hasn't attacked the city yet or sent down a new soldier, Mundi warns the rangers not to be lenient with their training just for the time it does happen.<p>

It's the middle of the school on Monday at Rockyridge high and the second to last class was about to dismiss, all of the rangers sitting in their shared world history class as they listened to some final announcements the teacher had to make. "Remember to study for the quiz on early Greece for next class most of the information is going to be on what we covered today so I hope you were listening." he said in his usual monotone voice looking at certain students in particular, one of them being Kevin who had been sleep for basically the entire class. "Oh and I almost forgot even though I'm pretty sure you heard this from all of your other teachers, tomorrow our school has had the honor of being selected of many different schools of California to be visited by our state's governor, Jerry Brown. The first assembly will be during the second half of our 2nd class and the second for the first half of our 3rd." he said with actual excitement in his voice which the students barely heard other than when a subject really interested him.

With that said the teacher left his class to talk amongst themselves till they were dismissed to go to their final class of the day, Lucy going to talk to one of the girls on the cheerleading squad. Kevin went back to sleep, Sky and Megan chatted amongst themselves and Satiopo took out his phone and started to listen to his music and text some of his friends back in Texas. The school bell rang and the students quickly hurried out of the room for their final class of the day ready to either go home or to the mall anywhere but the school building itself.

As Kevin walked down the hall he was bumped into by Rocky who had just ben back to school after his suspension, "Hey Kevin did you hear the news?" he asked the blue ranger nodding his head groggily, "Yeah for some reason the governor's coming to this lame ass school." he said Rocky giving him a weird look. Kevin guessed that Rocky must have skipped al of his classes today since every single teacher had made the same announcement and he didn't know what it was. "Not that stupid shit, Jamal's back in school after his injuries." he said Kevin stopping in his spot a smile growing on his face, "Really then lets go throw him a welcome home present." he said before going in the opposite direction of his next class and heading for Jamal's.

**~Cosmic Force~ **

Jamal was standing next to his locker pulling out his physics textbook and homework before he closed the metal door back and started to walk towards his class. The boy stopped in his tracks though when he saw Kevin and Rocky coming his way with devilish smirks on their faces. Jamal dropped his backpack and books and ignored what his doctor told him before darting fast down the hall hearing the yells coming from the two boys as they raced after him knocking down different people and things to try and catch the fragile teen. Jamal had to stop however as the pain in his chest from his healing ribs started to become to hard to bare falling to the ground onto Sky who was tying his shoe.

"Hey! Look where're you're going!" he groaned getting up from the floor, Jamal getting up from behind him. "Sorry, Sky right. You know just in a hurry." he said about to start running from the black ranger when two hands held him back and made him drop to the floor. "Hey Jeremy where you running to?" Rocky asked the said getting back up from his position on the ground backing away slowly from the two intimidating teens who still wore the same unsettling smirk. "So you've been out of school for over two weeks now, I hope you know that means what you owe has grown from that time." Kevin said walking closer to Jamal, Sky just standing there confused on what was happening.

By now many students have decided too not go to class and settle around the altercation some already having their phones out ready to record the beat down that was a about to come. Among the wandering teens where the rest of the rangers who, like Sky were confused on what was going on. "Look Kevin I Don't owe you anything." Jamal said raising his arms up in defense. Kevin looked into Jamal's eyes and with one swoop had him pinned against a locker by his shirt collar raising his fists about to strike, "Come on Kevin what would your dad think about this? Do you think he'll like his son going to jail?" Jamal threw out there Kevin widening his eyes some at the statement and Rocky stepping back feeling he wont have to be in this fight. Jamal thought that what he said might have stopped his attack, but knew he was wrong when with one harsh swing of Kevin's fist he was on the ground holding his eyes as Kevin started to kick his stomach.

Kevin stopped the kicking for a moment to whisper something into Jamal's ear, "That god damn cop isn't my father." he said before harshly him pushing back towards the ground and begin to wail on him again feeling a rush of energy come over him quickening his strokes. The surrounding teens continued their recording and cheering as the beating took place. "Where are the teachers?" Satiopo asked Wyatt who in someway made his way to the red ranger through the crowd. "I don't know, it usually takes a while for any of Kevin's fights to end." he explained trying to get closer view of the action. Satiopo shook his head as he too viewed the fight seeing his fellow rangers in the midst of the crowd too, he was about to head for class when he saw a weird blue aura surround Kevin s he continued to beat Jamal.

From the looks he saw on other rangers he could tell they saw it too, apparently they were the only ones that did from everybody in the school. At first he was confused about it as were the others, but that confusion soon left when the blue aura around Kevin's body became more energized around his hands as he threw punches as of they were about to unleash his powers on Jamal. As the blue aura began to glow stronger and stronger as Kevin became angrier and like he knew what was about to happen Satiopo took action and stepped from the crowd and grabbed Kevin's arm as he was about to throw another punch at Jamal's side. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Satiopo dragged him from Jamal who took the opportunity to run from the fuming blue ranger.

"Sorry, but the fight is over?" he said seeing the disappointed looks in the faces of the surrounding students who groaned walking away Satiopo dragging Kevin towards an empty room the other rangers following him in. "What's your problem, just because your the big ranger leader doesn't mean you can control what I do!" he exclaimed pushing Satiopo away from him the blue aura that surrounded him glowing even brighter. "I'm sorry if I don't like seeing somebody beat someone down to the floor!" Satiopo shot back a dim red aura starting to form around him. "What the hell is that?" Lucy asked as she Sky and Megan looked at the two arguing boys in curiosity wondering what was the colorful aura radiating from their bodies. "So that doesn't give you the right to go and get in my way!" Kevin yelled clenching his fists the blue aura now as strong as it could probably be, Satiopo was yelling back his just previously dim red aura now as bright as ever.

Satiopo and Kevin kept up their arguing till before any of the rangers knew it Kevin shot a barrage of energy beams at Satiopo who in return sent a large blast of energy at Kevin destroying the room's contents. "No, what the hell was that?" Megan asked looking at the two male rangers shocked at what they had just done. "I have no idea, but let's get out of here before somebody catches us." Satiopo said everybody nodding their heads before slowly walking out of the room making sure nobody could see them, not noticing the green fly following them out of the room and disappear in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

><p>Lady Timor walked towards the central room of the DeathGateArmy spaceship followed by Tristis, a slight smirk planted on her face. She neared Prince Mortem who seemed to be contemplating something as he overviewed the rangers' battles with his Scelas in the mountains, "What do you want Timor?" he asked the female general without even looking in her direction. "I thought that you would like to know my prince that while I was spying on the rangers at their school I discovered that a leader is coming to their small town, a governor." she said Prince Mortem diverting his eyes from the screen to the female general.<p>

"What does this mean Timor?" he asked a small smirk starting to grow on his face, "Well that means with one of Dr. Tifex's soldiers we can kidnap the governor and hold his life for ransom and lead them to believe that all we want for his safety is a source of energy only fund on earth and we'll leave once they sign it over too us. Then if they refuse to fall for our ploy we will kidnap and kill every world leader till the worthless planet has no choice, but to give in to us." she explained happy with the plan that she has concocted. "What about the rangers Timor, don't forget to account for them." Mortem warned and Timor's smirk grew on her face. "That's the best part my prince. The rangers will easily see through our scheme and try to convince the people of earth not to listen which we can use to make them seem untrustworthy and make earth turn against them." she said feeling the plan was just perfect.

Prince Mortem also seemed pleased with the plan a devilish smirk coming onto his face as he tapped his fingers along his throne's arm. "Great Timor, but what are you waiting for. Go tell Dr. Tifex that we need a new soldier before the day is over!" he commanded the female general who slightly bowed before going to leave the throne room and head for Dr. Tifex's quarters Tristis still following behind her.

**~Cosmic Force~**

The doctor was working on a device on his lab table not noticing when Timor walked in gazing over the cluttered space, "Ugh, how you get anything done is a mystery to me." she said gaining the attention of Tifex. "Lady Timor what are you doing in my quarters?" the middle head asked the two side heads shouting to get out at the same time. The soldier of insects glared at all of the heads making the shut up before deciding to answer the question. "Prince Mortem wants a soldier by the end of the day which has the power to kidnap one of earth's leaders so we can hold him for ransom. It must be strong, fast and able to easily fend off any attacks. Also be finished by tonight." she explained to the doctor who was looking through some chemicals and figures of captured slaves that the DGA had before coming to earth 25,000 years ago.

With that Timor left the doctor to do his work who was still looking through the perfect chemicals to make the soldier when he came across an old dusty box hidden beneath some papers and books. "Wait is it?" the left head said, "I thought it was lost in the final battle." the right head said both being shushed by the middle. "It is...the Germixta chemicals."

* * *

><p><strong>(Theme Song)<strong>

* * *

><p>Sky and Megan were standing in line of the only comic store in Rockyridge the black ranger holding a stack of comic books. "Sky why did we have to come here? What the hell is in here anyways you've never liked comic books?" Megan asked irritated that the one time she was able to take her brother out of the house they spent all of their time in the comic store. "Just research material." he said nonchalantly bouncing up in his spot of the line feeling impatient at how slow it was going for them, Megan as well. "What type of research material can you get from comic books? What's in here?" she asked taking the stack from Sky ignoring his protests as she took out all of the comics turning red from straining herself not to laugh.<p>

In the yellow rangers hands were over a dozen comic books on the one and only power rangers, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Time Force, Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Turbo?!" she said no longer able to hold back her laughter Sky sending her a glare before taking the graphic novels from his twin. "W-why the heck do you have these?" she asked trying to compose herself when people started looking their way. "Like I said research purposes. We're…_power rangers..._now and I think we should know how things are going to operate with us by looking at these. Why is this line taking so long?" he said tapping his foot in aggravation as the line passed to slowly for both him and his sister.

"Yeah, but those comic books are fake. What we do out here is actually real. What can we possibly learn from those?" she asked as they moved up the slowly moving line. "Really well look at Dino Thunder for instance. These guys didn't want to become power rangers they only got the power from picking up those weird Dino gems like us with the cosmic gems." he said looking at an image in the comic that had Conner, Kira and Ethan were picking up the Dino Gems glowing at their touch. "I still thinks its a waist of time." she said as her and Sky finally made their way to the cashier quieting their conversation. "Will this be all?" the cashier asked as she packed a bag with the comics. "No that will be all thanks. Maybe next time however you can help the line move along a little faster." Sky said Megan agreeing as he took the bag from the cashier who gave them the stink eye.

"I'm sorry if the line moved to slowly for you, but there were only three people ahead of you and they all only had one time unlike you who has an entire mountain and the only one holding up the line." she said with attitude Sky and Megan looking behind them to see a large line of younger teens and kids with their parents. "Oh we're sorry, let's go Sky! We need to go to practice anyway!" Megan rushed taking her brother's arm and taking them out of the store and quickly.

* * *

><p>Lucy was at cheerleading practice which was almost over as she was getting ready to head for combating practice later at the palace. "Come on girls I want to go through this routine one more time before practice is over!" Lucy yelled taking a sip from her water bottle before doing a row of front flips back to the practice mat. "Man Lucy you've really been full of energy lately, I think we have the routine don let's just take a break." one of the cheerleaders said, but her pleads were ignored as Lucy quickly gathered everybody else to do the routine. "No we all know that I'm in charge when Ms. Boscow isn't here and I say go through the routine again. Come on let's go let's go let's go!" she said really energized as she played the music and the girls started the routine.<p>

The routine was going great at first, the girls were all in synch and felt like they were doing it perfectly till Lucy started to move a little to fast for the others and the routine. Soon Lucy was three steps ahead of the girls and made them fall to the ground in a thud. "Lucy your going to fast, slow down!" Melinda exclaimed as she and the rest of the fallen cheerleaders got up from the crowd. "Sorry girls just feeling really energized today." Lucy said practically jumping in her spot. "We can all see that Lucy just chill for a bit okay." Robin said Lucy nodding before restarting the music to practice the cheer.

Once again the girls were doing perfectly with the routine and were almost done as they prepared to do their finishing stunt a Leapin' Laura. As the flyer prepared to jump into the hands of Melinda and Robin who would be supporting her, Lucy and the other tumblers were doing flips and cartwheels around the girls then would finish with two tumblers getting in the rock position right beside Melinda and Robin and Lucy getting on their backs. It would have went swimmingly If Lucy would have been more careful at holding her balance. Instead when she got on the other tumblers backs she wasn't balanced and tumbled over herself into Melinda and Robin making them fall to the ground along with the flyer who was up in the air landing on one of the girls. "Lucy what's wrong with you today. You're usually more in control." Melinda said as she got up from the ground.

"I know sorry. I have no idea what's been coming over me lately. I just feel really hyper." she explained when her morpher beeped signaling it was time for combating practice at the palace. "Well I guess that's enough practice for today gotta go somewhere by!" she said in a rush before grabbing her bag from the bleachers and once again doing a row of front flips out of the gymnasium doors. "What's up with her today." Melinda asked as she looked quizzically out at the doors Lucy just exited from.

* * *

><p>Satiopo was walking through the mall with Wyatt and Jane as they decided on what they were going to eat, well rather argue on what they were going to eat. "Come on let's g to Taco Bell, I'm in the mood for some nachos." Wyatt whined to Jane who refused to go. "No way that place doesn't even use real meat for their food besides you promised to start eating healthier let's go to Tropical Smoothie." she said Wyatt yelling back how he hated everything on the menu. Soon the two of them were in a heated argument on where to eat at that they were attracting attention from wandering patrons giving them mixed looks of being annoyed, amused and confused. Satiopo himself was getting irritated with the two as paced around them getting more irritated by the second for just standing around not being able to move.<p>

"You know what while you two love birds argue about this, I'm going to go find someplace to eat!" he yelled surprising the two of them and himself for a second from the outburst before the red ranger left the now blushing teens to go look for a good place to eat. Most of the stands in the food curt where unusually crowded for it to be a Monday and Satiopo started looking for someplace empty since he had to leave soon for practice. The red ranger looked throughout the food court for a nice place when he saw a nearly empty eat in restaurant near the elevator with a large banner over it that said 'Grand Opening Of The Zone ' and looked as if it was just put up. Interested Satiopo went towards the restaurant and stepped in being followed by Wyatt and Jane.

It was a decent size with red walls that had different sport and celebrities pictures with some famous news clippings to. Along both walls were a row of computers all on the home screen that was 'The Zone'. On either side of the computers there was a booth and in the middle of the room were two rows of tables and in the back was a bar with a small TV hanging on the wall with the restaurant's menus surrounding it. Satiopo walked up to the bar followed by Wyatt and Jane and each of them sat in a stool, behind the bar stood a middle aged man with brown hair and a small beard. He was wearing a purple red polo shirt with khakis and a purple red baseball cap that had The Zone printed on it.

"Welcome to the Zone, I'm Mr. Reed the owner. This is our not so grand opening." he said, the last part a little disappointed seeing how the three of them were the only people there. "Hi Mr. Reed I'm Wyatt this is Jane and red head over there is Satiopo." Wyatt said introducing everybody as they took their seats. "Well nice to meet you guys, what would you like?" Mr. Reed asked gesturing over to the menu for the teens to see what he offered. "Let me say that all of our ingredients are the freshest, they come from my cousin's farm. I also have a wide selection of glutton free products for anybody allergic." he said. "I'll have the chicken salad sandwich with a side of oven baked potato crisps." Jane ordered while Wyatt ordered some nachos and Satiopo ordered a double cheeseburger with a side .

In about 20 minutes there food was done and all of the teens were getting ready to take a bite. "This is delicious!" Jane praised as she took anther bite from her sandwich. "Wow!" was all Wyatt could say before he stuffed his face with a handful of nachos earning a glare from Jane. Satiopo was also in love with the food, savoring the chicken and his shake as he tapped his foot against the stool. Satiopo was about to take another bite when his morpher beeped, _'Shit I forgot about practice!'_ he yelled in his mind before dropping his food and leaving his friends without any explanation so he could get to the palace.

* * *

><p>Satiopo was the last of the rangers to arrive at the palace as he walked down the golden staircase to the command room of the palace where he saw Rentora, Mundi and the rest of the rangers waiting. "Sorry I'm late I was eating lunch with Wyatt and Jane then lost track of time." he explained as he neared the other rangers who looked a little annoyed since they had nothing to do while they waited for Satiopo to arrive. "I really don't care what you were doing with your loser friends let's just get this over with." Lucy said as she and the other rangers went up the stairs and down the hall for the combating chambers.<p>

"Okay for today's practice let's have Megan with Sky, Satiopo with Kevin and Lucy you will be fighting the simulation bot." Rentora said over the intercom of the room as each of the rangers got prepared for the combating. The training attire was the same a sweat shirt and sweat pants with sneakers that matched each of the teens personal ranger colors. Once they were all ready each of the rangers went to their combating stations and waited for the fights to begin.

"Megan go easy on me ok." Sky said as he and Megan bowed Megan sending him a smile and a wink that didn't ease his nerves. The twin siblings heard a chime go out in the room and set out into action. Megan ran up to Sky and sent a roundhouse kick to his chest before flipping him on his back to the ground. "Hey I said go easy on me!" he protested before managing to Get Megan off of him and flip her towards the wall getting back to his feet. "Yeah well the monsters aren't going to go easy on you! I pretty sure those comic books will teach you that!" she yelled before rushing back over to him throwing her fist which he quickly dodged thanks to the last two weeks of practice, unfortunately he wasn't able to dodge the second punch that came at him right in the gut hard and fast. "Oh I'm sorry Sky did that hurt." she said going down to her brother. "Yeah, but does this." Sky said before sending a kick to Megan's ankle.

Lucy jumped into the air as the attack bot launched its mechanical fists at her when she was lying on the ground. "Rentora are you sure this thing is set on beginner?!" Lucy asked as she dodged another kick from the robot before flipping over the android and sending her own kick to the robot forcing it to the ground. "Yes I'm sure Lucy, you're doing fine just concentrate." he said Lucy not daring to reply with the words she had in her head. The simulation bot turned around and charged back towards the pink ranger and twisted her around throwing her into the wall before throwing another punch at her head which it just barely missed. "Are You insane?!" Lucy shrieked as she kicked the bot away from her and ran as it came after her.

Satiopo and Kevin were throwing punches and kicks at each other, Satiopo's uniformed while Kevin's were wild and filled with anger. "Kevin calm down what the hell's wrong with you?" Satiopo asked as he blocked a kick Kevin sent towards his head seeing nothing but anger in the blue ranger's eyes. "Nothing cowboy, this isn't question time it's fighting time." Kevin said before punching Satiopo in the stomach and then kicking him on the ground. "Fine Kevin have it your way." Satiopo groaned before grabbing Kevin's arm and flipping him on the ground beside him. As the two rangers got up from their pots Satiopo sent a hard roundhouse kick to Kevin then a side shop to his side. Making Kevin fall to the ground. The blue ranger got up and was extremely furious as a sense of power came over him and went after Satiopo with no mercy. Satiopo tried to block his attacks, but they were coming at him to fast. The orange haired teen however did notice how the same blue aura that was over Kevin earlier had appeared again as he three his fists over and over again before it started to concentrate around his hands.

Satiopo was able to get away from Kevin just in time as the blue ranger sent two beams of blue energy at the floor where Satiopo was just at. "Kevin are you insane, that could have hurt me!" Satiopo exclaimed a slight red aura coming over himself. "Sorry if this isn't like your little rodeos but any monster that the DeathGateArmy sends our way is really going to hurt you." Kevin said smirking a little before sending another energy beam at Satiopo who just barely dodged it. "Fine if that's the game you want to play." Satiopo said rolling his neck before unleashing a large red energy blast at Kevin. "What the hell are the two of them doing. They're just supposed to be fighting not, _fighting_!" Rentora exclaimed as he and mundi observed the Satiopo and Kevin from a monitor. What he couldn't see that Mundi could however is a red and blue aura surrounding the younger rangers as they fought. "Rentora call them back I think that's enough practice for today." Mundi told the scientist who baffled by what the wizard said reluctantly called the ranger back to the command room even though practice was barely over.

All five of them came down the golden staircase and into the command room sweating and bruised some more than others as they waited impatiently to know what the wizard wanted to tell them. "Rangers I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I have called you from the combating chambers." Mundi said all of the rangers nodding their heads. "Personally I don't see the point of these practices. The DeathGateArmy hasn't attacked other than a few Scelas here and there. Do we really need to practice for that?" Satiopo asked Mundi nodding his head. "Yes you do for when they finally do attack somewhere and also to help train the growing powers inside of each of you." Mundi said each of the rangers confused on what he meant. "When you came in contact with the cosmic gems each of you obtained power over Earth's cosmic energy which means your bodies absorbed a large amount of energy more than its used to." Rentora said allowing mundi to explain the rest. "Lately you might have experienced some changes like sleepless nights, or sudden rushes of power, not able to stay still for anything and becoming irritable when you need to bring mood swings. These are all things your body is doing to help get used to this new surge of energy and the practicing will help you get back to normal as you learn to control it. Until then however you have to keep your emotions in check, you might have noticed that when you get to crazy a colored aura might come around you only visible to the five of you. If any of you see that you must calm down or you might not no what you'll do. I think you guy scan go home now." Mundi finished off as he and Rentora walked up the stairs and down a hall to discuss something.

"That explains why I couldn't get through a simple routing at cheer practice." Lucy said as she got ready to go home. "And what happened with Kevin and Satiopo earlier." Megan inputted as she grabbed her yellow backpack and followed Lucy down towards the command room where the boys were waiting. "Yeah, well I think that's a bunch of crap so we will keep coming to this useless practice. If you don't mind I'm out of here." Kevin said about to leave when Satiopo stopped him. "Come on Kevin we need to think of a way that we can discipline ourselves to keep our emotions down." he said Kevin rolling his eyes. "I can do that by myself, just don't tell me what to do cowboy." he said snatching his arm from Satiopo and teleporting from the palace. "He is right though the army hasn't attacked yet, maybe they gave up and we're just wasting our time here." Lucy said as she teleported out of the palace herself followed by Sky and Megan.

"Yeah or maybe they're planning something we can't see yet." Satiopo said before he teleported out of the palace to go home.

* * *

><p>Dr. Tifex whipped the sweat off of his middle forehead a smirk on his face, lying before the scientist on a table was what used to be one of Prince Mortem's prisoners of war. Now however the prisoner was a soldier that was mutated by the scientist, it had a aquatic blue skin color with glowing lime green eyes and razor sharp fins on its arms, legs, tail and on the head. It was also very muscular and had gills on its neck along with large claws on its hands.<p>

The soldier was currently lifeless on the table as the monstrous beast waited for Dr. Tifex to finish with its resurrection. "Now time to bring you to life…Morte." he said holding a syringe of a green liquid to the chest of the soldier right near the heart. With one plunge through the tough skin and into the cardiac muscle the chemical in the syringe seeped into the heart which started to pump and circulate through the soldier who started to move slightly. Within a minute of the chemical entering Morte the soldier jolted up from the table with a roar a slithery young coming from his mouth. With a smirk on all three of his heads, Dr. Tifex lead the creature out of his lab and to the throne room of the ship where Prince Mortem, Gen. Perditio, Lady Timor and Tristis waited.

"Prince Mortem here I present to you the DeathGateArmy's latest soldier Morte. Equipped with razor sharp fins all over his body Morte can fend off any threat towards the mission. He is also able to secrete both a sticky and slippery substance which will make kidnapping and escaping child's play. The rangers wouldn't stand a chance against him." Dr. Tifex explained as Morte walked closer to Prince Mortem and bowed down, "What is my mission master?" he asked in a croaky voice Prince Mortem allowing a smirk to grow in his face. "Your mission Morte is to go down to earth with Lady Timor and some Scelas and kidnap the senator of California which happens to be coming to Rockyridge. Make sure nobody gets in your way of this mission, especially the power rangers." Mortem commanded glaring at the monitor that showed the rangers finishing off Scelas in the mountains out of town.

"Don't worry my prince, if those rangers even think about messing with the mission I will make them regret that they were ever born to see the day of our revival." he promised rising from his spot as Lady Timor came to stand by him. "Don't worry Prince Mortem I'll make sure that this plan goes without a hitch." she promised a smirk growing on her face as well gazing out of the spaceship's window down to earth particularly California.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning in Rockyridge and in front of the high school the principle waiting outside the doors as a black van with dark tinted widows pulled up and two big men wearing black suits and sunglasses walked out. The two men then opened up a door of the van and out came California's governor, Jerry Brown. "Governor Brown, it's a honor that you chose Rockyridge high to visit. I'm Principle Davis." the principle said shaking hands with the governor. "Well nice to meet you Mr. Davis I hope that the kids will be just as enthusiastic about this assembly like you are." Governor Brown said as Principle Davis showed him and his bodyguards into the school and towards the auditorium. A green fly following them all they way before flying into one of the bathrooms to reveal to be Lady Timor. "Prince Mortem the Governor has arrived, send down Morte and the Scelas so we can make our move." she said through a transmitter glaring at a boy who ran away when he entered the bathroom to see her.<p>

**~Cosmic Force~ **

The rangers were all waiting in their shared English classroom waiting with the other students for the announcement that they were released to the auditorium for the governor. Kevin was talking with Zac, Lucy was busy planning a date she and Jack had that weekend, Satiopo was playing a game on his phone while Megan and Sky were off in a corner reading from their 'notes' and Jamal siting silently beside them unnoticed. "This is rubbish Sky, these comic books aren't going to help us be better power rangers." she complained as she flipped through the graphic novel she had hidden behind her binder. "Yes they are Megan, come on I let you make me do things I didn't get now this's you repaying me." the black ranger reasoned as he turned the page on the mystic force comic book where Viva was turned into a vampire. "Well I hope you realize this's a waist of time." she said Sky only rolling his eyes.

"Okay so then I was thinking we go to the movies and see that new scary movie!" Jack suggested the pink ranger slapping him on the side of the head. "That's not romantic Jack, let's go see that new romantic comedy." she said Jack instantly protesting at the notion. "Come on who wants to goo see that sappy chick flick." he said met by another, harder slap from Lucy. "Look at them, the supposed 'school's cutest couple' I bet they brake up within a month." Zac joked with Kevin as they spied on Lucy and Jack Kevin laughing along with his best friend. They then turned their attention over to Satiopo who was in the corner tapping away on his phone as he played a game that was really getting on his nerves. "Then cowboy over there is always by himself like he can't bother with people, probably just because he's Caleb Miter's new stepbrother. Pretty soon he'll start walking over everybody like his brother." Zac said Kevin nodding in agreement. "All I know is that if he tries to start walking over me he'll have hell to pay." Kevin said glaring daggers towards the red ranger who looked up from his phone when he felt like he was being watched.

All of the students went quiet when the heard the loudspeaker about to make an announcement. "Teachers and students the first assembly for Governor Brown's visit is now starting please teachers bring your classes down to the auditorium if you are scheduled for now." a woman's voice said through the intercom, the class all cheering before grabbing their belongings about to walk out of the class when the teacher, Ms. Boscow, stopped them. "Class wait, make sure you get everything before we leave since I'm locking the doors. Also please remember that this's an amazing opportunity for us so behave yourselves. Please remember some classes are still in session so be mindful." she warned looking particularly at Kevin and Zac who faked innocence. As the students made sure they had all of their belongings they walked out of the class silently and down the hall, Sky and Megan still reading the comic books hidden behind her binder.

**~ Cosmic Force ~ **

The English class went down the hall and stairs till they were on the main floor and found themselves with a few more classes waiting outside the auditorium, Sky bumping into Zac not seeing how the class has stopped moving. "Hey watch it nerd!" the blonde boy said glaring at the quivering black ranger who was slowly backing up when he bumped into Kevin. "What's your problem say sorry!" he commanded with a laugh as he stepped closer to Sky who ran to his sister for protection. "What the fuck is this you're hiding behind your sister for protection." Zac laughed as he pushed Megan out of the way and Sky onto the floor everybody now looking at them, the teachers all in the auditorium to help finish setting everything up. "What are you reading anyways?" Kevin asked grabbing the binders from the twin siblings the power ranger comic books to the floor.

Kevin and Zac picked up the comic books and looked at each other then at Megan and Sky before they started laughing all the students in the halls following suit. "Why the hell do you have these? What are you 8?" Kevin asked the British twins blushing in embarrassment as the black ranger tried to reach for them, Kevin and Zac keeping it out of his reach. "Come on it's research!" he yelled Kevin and ac still keeping it away from him before pushing the boy to the ground. Satiopo and Lucy watched from a distance before looking at each other, they could see a black aura forming around Sky as he got angrier and knew they had to do something, before he got the chance to. The two had a little silent argument with their eyes before Satiopo huffed in aggravation to go stop the altercation Lucy smirking in victory that she didn't have to get in the middle of it.

"Hey Kevin knock it off!" he yelled the halls getting quiet as the blue ranger and his friend turned to see Satiopo who was glaring at them. "What are you going to do if I don't, lasso me up cowboy." he said in a horrible southern accent Satiopo trying not to snap at him. "Look why are you messing with someone who can't defend themselves." he said through gritted teeth Kevin sending him a glare approaching Satiopo with clenched fists. A strong blue aura surrounding him, the same with a red one around Satiopo. "Look Satiapo, you're new here. Just know nobody tells me what to do even no matter what or who they think they are, _red_." he said that last part whispering. "Well I just think it's stupid joking somebody for reading comic books, _especially when you're basically the story, now just calm down._" he said both of their aura growing string as the students surrounding them started to chant fight pulling out their cell phones.

_'He was supposed to stop their fight, not make his own!' _Lucy thought to herself before deciding she had no choice but to step in before their identities were exposed. "Look why don't the both of you just calm down and stop acting like immature children." she said separating the two boys before any more tension could be started. "Oh now preppy girl isn't about to tell me what to do!" Kevin yelled furious about to say more before the sound of the principle clearing his throat silenced the hall. "Students please follow me into the auditorium the assembly is about to begin." he said and all of the teens entered the large room, murmuring in disappointment at how the principle probably just stopped the biggest fight of the school year. "I'll see you three after school." he said looking at Satiopo, Lucy and Kevin who all gave shocked expressions before glaring at each other as they were the last ones to enter the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Lucy went to go sit with Jake and Melinda whose class was in the assembly now while Kevin sat with Zac and Satiopo sat at the end of the row, Sky and Megan sitting at his side. "Lucy what the hell were you thinking? Why did you step into their fight now you're in trouble with principle Davis." Melinda stressed to her friend who rolled her eyes. "It was just something I had to do." she said hoping to drop the conversation. "Really what did you have to do that involved miter boy and want a be." Jack said looking at the two boys who were tapping their feet against the floor. "I had to...I can't explain why, but it was something I had to do. I can't explain it." she said bitterly knowing that she couldn't very well tell her friends about them having powers and she needed to stop them from using their powers in public.<p>

Kevin and Zac sat as far away from the stage as possible, ignoring Ms. Boscow's directions to stay with the class as they talked about the events that just took place. "What do you think was going through that boy's head? He stopped not once, but twice." Zac laughed patting Kevin on his back who was anything, but amused. "He's new and from the state of Texas where brains and manners don't exist. Next time he tries it he won't be so lucky to have anybody to protect him." Kevin said. "What kind of man needs a cheerleader to protect him?" Zac joked looking over to Lucy who was busy talking to her friends. "I don't know, he just better remember nobody tells me what to do." Kevin finished sending a glare over to Satiopo who turned back feeling his gaze.

"Thanks for helping me." Sky said to Satiopo when he turned back around the other teen nodding with a smile. "It's just that I never have been a fighter and people usually pick on me because of it." he said Satiopo patting his back. "No need to thank me, I think when you see somebody being pushed around you should stand up for them. Kevin shouldn't be doing that anyways we are technically a team now." he said sending Sky a reassuring smile. "Well Kevin usually always picked on me before the ranger thing and I'm sure these comic books didn't help." he said through gritted teeth placing the graphic novels back in his backpack. "I told you these were a waist of time Sky." Megan sang not noticing the glare her brother sent her way. "Why do you guys have these anyways?" Satiopo asked, Sky a little to embarrassed to answer his question. "Sky brought them so we can research them. He thought that since we're, _rangers now, _these might help us more." Megan explained Satiopo nodding understanding. The red ranger was about to say something when he was cut off by Wyatt running to talk to him. "Dude are you crazy!?" he yelled in Satiopo's ears. "No why?"

"Because first you mess with Kevin yesterday now what just what happened. Kevin doesn't like it when people try to mess with him, you better hope he doesn't come after him." the blonde said Satiopo rolling his eyes saying he wasn't scared of Kevin. Before their conversation could continue however the auditorium was being signaled to quiet down by principle Davis.

"Thank you students for your attention, now it is my great honor for me to introduce for this assembly. Our state governor, governor James Brown!" Principle Davis announced a round of applause filling the large room as Governor James Brown came to the stage waving and smiling at the students, his body guards on each side. "Students thank you for giving me your time today. I would like to..." Governor Brown said as he introduced himself nobody in the auditorium noticing how Lady Timor, Tristis and some Scelas were braking in backstage. "Now first things first let me talk to you about what I do-" he was cut off however by a loud sound from back stage and skeleton warriors coming up to stage with Tristis leading their way. "No first things first is for you and this whole world to surrender to us." the little gremlin creature said the Scelas approaching the governor. His body guards of coarse tried to stop the skeletal warriors, but they were easily overpowered and killed by the many foot soldiers.

Nobody in the auditorium could react to what was happening in front of them, the rangers all looking at each other before looking back to the stage where the Scelas were holding the governor back Tristis about to speak. "Listen to me humans, I am Tristis son of Lady Timor informant of the great and powerful DeathGateArmy." he started everybody in the auditorium gasping in shock and disbelief while the rangers went wide eyed. "That crazy green bitch has a son." Lucy said in shock looking closely at Tristis. "I guess I see a resemblance?" Satiopo said as he narrowed his gaze on the boy. "We have been reawakened after 25,000 years of imprisonment and have started to execute our plans. Starting with kidnapping your governor here, and stopping any want to be heroes." Tristis said as the Scelas left off the stage and into the crowd. The students and staff all started to scream and run as the Scelas came towards them attacking the people, tearing the nailed down chairs from the ground and throwing them against the wall, as Tristis and the Scelas took the governor backstage.

The rangers all looked at each other with distressed looks seeing the fear that was in the large room before setting into action. "Guys let's get out of here!" Lucy told her friends who were petrified in fear beside her, "Come on!" she commanded pulling them up from the chairs just in time two Scelas throwing their arm bone at the chair. Lucy got her friends running for the cramped doors before turning back around to help other students and teachers escape, "Lucy where're you going?" Jake asked his girlfriend ignoring his calls as she helped others. Sky and Megan jumped from their seats and tried to help fallen people as they themselves tried to dodge the scelas' attacks. As the two ran for the door the tripped over another students that was lying on the floor, the two rangers turned around to see it was Jamal wincing in pin from being trampled. "Come on Jamal get up." Megan said as she and her brother helped the fallen teen up to get out of the way.

Satiopo jumped ad kicked some scelas out of the way as he helped Wyatt escape their clutches. "What the hell are these things?" the blonde boy asked Satiopo as they ran from more approaching foot soldiers. Kevin was helping Zac through the crowd pushing through the different people and Scelas, punching one of them in the jaw then flipping them over when it came to close. Kevin and Zac kept on hurrying through the crowd when they fell on their backs after bumping into Satiopo and Wyatt all four boys nearly getting trampled as they got up. Wyatt quickly got into an argument with Kevin and Zac while Satiopo tried to think of a way to escape when something caught his eye, "Where's the governor?" he asked before seeing the shadow of a mysterious figure go backstage. "Kevin you help them get out I need to go um...get something." Satiopo said pushing past the arguing teens before jumping on stage and running to the back. Wyatt and Zac looked quizzically at him while Kevin just glared in his direction, _'Didn't I say don't tell me what to do.' _he thought before following after Satiopo. "Where's he going?" Zac asked himself about to go after Kevin before being pushed back by some Scelas.

Satiopo tiptoed into the back and hid behind some crates, from what he could see the red ranger was able to make out the governor being held back by some Scelas Lady Timor and Tristis standing beside him as a croaky voice spoke. "Do you hear those out there? This planet will soon fall into Prince Mortem's hands thanks to you dear governor." it said a blue limb coming into Satiopo's view knocking the governor unconscious. "What is that?" he heard Kevin ask getting startled as the blue ranger kneeled beside him. "I thought I told you to stay and help people escape." Satiopo said, "Yeah you did but I didn't feel like doing that. I might miss out on all the fun." he said before stepping up from his position ignoring Satiopo's warnings.

"Looky, looky what we have here the red and blue rangers." Lady Timor said with a smirk stepping forward Morte standing at her side. "Looky, looky what we have here, Timor her son and whatever this is trying to kidnap our governor." Satiopo said as he and Kevin approached them in fighting positions. "I am Morte a soldier of the great and powerful DeathGateArmy, also the last thing you'll ever see alive." the creature said before it and some Scelas went after Satiopo and Kevin, Lady Timor taking Tristis to hide behind her back. Satiopo sent a flying kick towards Morte's face only to be blocked by the soldier who then threw him to the wall. Kevin was about to attack Morte from behind, but was then overrun with scelas who jumped on his back. "No you don't!" he cried before flipping into the air and sending a spinning kick towards each of their chests making them fall to the ground.

Satiopo recovered from hurling into the wall and ran up to Morte punching him in the gut before spinning to his back and kicking him to the ground. Satiopo then grabbed a pole leaning against the wall and whacked it against Morte's head. The blue soldier growled in pain before slashing his razor sharp fins against Satiopo who just barely dodged his red shirt now in shreds. Kevin flipped one scela onto the hard floor before turning to punch two more in the jaws. "Look bone heads I know how to brake some bones." he said grabbing the pole from Satiopo's hands and smashing it against all of the scelas' heads cracking their skulls open. He was about to swing the pole again before Satiopo took it from his hands and used it to attack Morte again. Kevin was now defenseless as the foot soldiers started to gang up on him. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" he yelled before uncontrollably shooting blue energy beams at the scelas making most of them decay, some stay beams however his Satiopo in the back and also a ladder that almost fell on Kevin.

"Kevin!" Satiopo yelled getting up from his spot. "Sorry but I was sort of in trouble and you took the pole!" he yelled back at the red ranger. "Look at this the rangers are fighting each other rather than me, some heroes. now time to finish you." Morte proclaimed as his razor sharp fins started to glow a lime green. "Fight each other later, fight big scary monster now!" Satiopo said as he and Kevin took their gems and placed them in the morphers crying out in unison, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~ Satiopo & Kevin morphing sequence ~ **

"Do you think that just because you're in colored suits now that you can stop me?" Morte laughed before charging at the rangers who did the same. Satiopo flipped over Morte then sent a powerful kick to his gut making the blue monster fall to the ground. Kevin immediately pulled out his blaster and shot at the fallen monster who quickly got u and slashed his fins against Kevin's suit making him fall to the ground. Satiopo took out his blaster and fired at Morte who turned his attention towards the red ranger punching him at his side then kicking him to the ground.

The governor slowly regained consciousness as he witnessed the fight happening before him, "What the hell?" he asked confused before he was picked up from the back by Lady Timor who had a smirk. "You're coming with us." she said in a ominous voice dragging the governor on the floor. Satiopo and Kevin were double teaming Morte, but still were unable to do anything. Morte secreted a slimy and slippery substance over his body with made the rangers unable to touch him. "Kevin attack him from behind and distract him while I go get the governor from Lady Timor." Satiopo said running over to the governor, Kevin right behind him.

As the red ranger was about to fire at Lady Timor Kevin did the same which made Satiopo misfire and accidently hit the wall. "I said go after Morte!" he yelled at Kevin who just pushed him to the side before charging at Timor, "You're going to get it!" he yelled firing at Timor who used the governor as a shield, luckily Satiopo was able to throw a chair in the way just in time. "That was close, Morte finish them!" she commanded as the monster leaped in front of the now arguing rangers, "Time for us to take our leave!" he said conjuring in his hand a purple blob of slime. "Not if we have anything to say about it ." Satiopo said conjuring his Cosmo Sword about to slash at the soldier when Kevin got in the way with his mace accidently wrapping Satiopo's sword in the chains making both weapons fly to the wall.

"That's the thing you don't have a say." Morte explained as the rangers came charging at him with their blasters. The blue monster simply threw the purple slime at them which expanded and wrapped around their bodies sticking them together and to the wall demorphing. Morte laughed before he Lady Timor, Tristis and the governor all teleported in a golden beam. "What the hell is this stuff?" Kevin asked as he tried to move. "I don't know, but this isn't the worst of our problems. They got the governor." Satiopo said looking the direction where the soldiers just stood.

**~ Cosmic Force ~ **

Lucy tried to push through the crowds of people at the jammed doorway as people still ran through the auditorium chased by scelas, although most of the teens have made it out of the auditorium by now, the attacks continued in the halls as the skeletal foot soldiers chased people around the entire school. "We need to get out of here." the pink ranger said looking around searching for a way to get out of the school. Instead however Lucy how Megan, Sky, Jamal and some other teens were being cornered by scelas and needed help. "Come on Lucy think." she said to herself ramming her brain when she saw the banner hanging from the ceiling and had an idea.

Without a second thought Lucy jumped into the air and did a somersault grabbing onto the banner taking it down and running over towards the endangered people. "Keep hold of this and don't let go." she instructed of Sky and Megan giving them one side of the banner taking her side and running around the horde of scelas trapping them in the paper long enough to let everybody escape from the corner. The banner didn't hold for long though the skeletal foot soldiers easily breaking free and advancing towards Lucy who was waiting in a fighting position Sky and Megan beside her. The three rangers prepared to fight the slowly walking Scelas when s golden light came over them and made the foot soldiers disappear.

"What was that?" Megan asked, "They retreated, but why?" Sky answered looking around to see all of the scelas in the auditorium and possibly the ones going around the school have disappeared. "I don't know. Wait where's Lady Timor and that Tristis kid?" Lucy asked noticing that they have disappeared along with the governor. "I think they took the governor back stage and Satiopo and Kevin followed them." Sky said the three of them quickly sprinting to the backstage which was destroyed from a battle. They could also see against the wall Satiopo and Kevin struggling to get free from some purple substance that had them stuck. "Guys what happened back here?" Lucy asked the two rangers who stopped moving, "Lady Timor wasn't alone she had some crazy monster named Morte with her and they took the governor and trapped us in this gunk." Kevin explained resuming his struggle to get free.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me and distract Morte while I went after Timor!" Satiopo yelled irritated the two teen boys now starting a heated argument. "I think we're in trouble here." Sky said as Lucy and Megan went to go try and help Satiopo and Kevin get free.

* * *

><p>"I am standing here in front of Rockyridge high where just hours ago the governor was kidnapped by what witnesses say men dressed like skeletons lead by one short man dressed like a gremlin. that is all that we know so far, but we will keep you updated as the story unfolds, I'm Joyce Simmons on channel 2 news, back to you Bill." the news reporter said into the camera s it panned over to see the chaos of Rockyridge high.<p>

Rockyridge high was surrounded by police cars, ambulance, fire trucks and news vans as the students and teachers all stood outside of the building most of them in the ambulance so their injuries could be dealt with while others gave their statement to the police. Four different body bags were lined up on the grass ear the police of those who weren't lucky enough to survive. Inside the school lots of things were destroyed from the attack nothing more destroyed than the auditorium where the rows of nailed down chairs were scattered around the room and blood stained the wall and floors.

The rangers all stood outside with the crowd, Satiopo and Kevin still trying to pick some of the still remaining goo from their clothes as they talked about what just happened. "I can't believe this, for the past two weeks we have been practicing, preparing for something like this to be happen. Then right under our noses in our very own school Lady Timor and her _son _which I still can't believe she has kidnap the governor and we did nothing to stop it!" Lucy said through gritted teeth gripping on to her brown hair. "We could've stopped it if somebody was actually using their head." Satiopo said glaring at Kevin. "I was using my head, I just got confused with somebody thinking that they were in charge." Kevin said the two boys beginning another argument. "Look if you didn't get in the way I could have had-"

"Shut up, this isn't the time to be arguing. We need to think of a way to get the governor back." Lucy said, the group trying to think of a plan when they were all approached by a police officer. The officer was a tall Hispanic man with think black hair and eyebrows with a worried expression on his face. "Kevin are you ok? Are all of you ok?" the officer asked the teens who nodded, except for Kevin who only rolled his eyes. "That's great, now I need all of you to come and give your statements to the police." he said trying to lead the rangers from their corner. "Sorry but we were all just about to go somewhere so if you don't mind..." Satiopo said trying to get away from the school the officer in front of him shaking his head. "Nobody's leaving unless with a parent and when the chief give the ok. Now I need the five of you to come and give your statements." the officer repeated Kevin one again rolling his eyes. "Look we were talking about something important Anthony." the blue ranger said trying to push the officer out of the way. "I'm pretty sure it's not more important than helping the police figure out what happened here Kevin." Anthony said quite annoyed now as Lucy's friends approached the group.

"Lucy are you alright?" Jack asked coming to the pink ranger as Melinda hugged her tight, "Yeah I'm alright. It was nothing." she said trying to get Melinda of her. "It was nothing, I that what you have to say. Some freaking gremlin with an army of skeletons just attacked our school and kidnapped the governor that's not nothing!" Jack yelled everybody wide eyed at his sudden outburst, "They weren't real skeletons they were just men in costumes." Wyatt said as he and Zac now approaching the group this time. "There you go Satiopo. Where'd you run off to earlier behind stage with Kevin?" Wyatt asked the red ranger Zac asking Kevin the same question. "Looking for a way out." Satiopo answered Kevin quickly agreeing with his alibi.

"Sati there you are." the red ranger heard his mom cry turning to see her, Susan and Caleb. "Are you alright sweetie, ewe what's that all over you?" she asked looking at the purple slime that covered his body still. "Something that those creeps sprayed on me." he said. "So you were in the auditorium when it happened, what happened?" Caleb asked Jack coming for an answer. "I'll tell you what happened we were attacked by some freaking skeletons and the governor was kidnapped! Those weren't any costumes either they were real!" he said not able to compose himself after the events. "Well I didn't ask you Jack I asked my brother." Caleb snapped at the football player who sent him a glare Lucy rolling her eyes at the comment Caleb made. "I don't care what happened we need to go home." Satiopo's mom said about to drag him away from everybody. "Sorry mam we need your son to give a statement to the police before he goes anywhere so we can better figure out what happened." Anthony explained to Satiopo's parents while all the rangers looked at each other, Lucy mouthing the words, 'at the palace' sine they obviously couldn't talk at the moment because of all the people crowding them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere deep in the mountains outside of Rockyridge was a deep dark cave which was being guarded by scelas. Inside the mysterious cave the governor was tied up against a rock gagged struggling to get free to no avail. "It's futile to try and escape governor, you're only going to lose your strength." the governor heard a female voice say shifting his head to the side to see Lady Timor standing there with Morte and Tristis at her sides. Lady Timor walked up to the governor and took him by the chin and removing the gun from his mouth. "W-who are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want?" he stuttered from fear Lady Timor growing a twisted smile on her face before standing so that she was taller than the governor. "I am Lady Timor this is my son Tristis and that is the soldier Morte we are from the most powerful military force in the universe the DeathGateArmy." she said walking around the governor placing her hands on his head.<p>

"We came to earth over 25,000 years ago to take it's cosmic energy but was stopped by a 5 meddlesome warriors and were frozen in a cave on the moon. Now that we've awoken we want to finish what we started and take this planet's energy for our own, and you're going to help us do that." she said now trailing her fingers down his spine. "How am I going to help you with that?" he asked very uncomfortable about how close Lady Timor was to him. "Simple we kidnap you and hold you for ransom and in return your planet surrenders the energy we have longed for so many years." she said with a smile now walking in front of the governor. "Please just let me go!" he begged Lady Timor actually giving him a genuine smile before forcefully grabbing his head and slamming it against the rock wall behind him.

"Not before I get what I'm after." she said turning to Morte, "Go report to Prince Mortem that the plan is going as followed." she commanded, the blue monster bowing down before teleporting to the spaceship in a golden beam. "Although you could have told him yourself Perditio." she said turning around to shadowy corner, Gen. Perditio walking out of it with a smirk on his face. He stepped closer to Lady Timor and the trembling governor looking over how he was shaking in fear. "I'm impressed Lady Timor, you seem to be handling this quite well." he said feeling the daggers that Timor was glaring in the back of his head. "Did you not trust me general, did you feel that I might mess the plan up?" she asked Perditio not answering as he continued to look at the governor menacingly.

Timor shook her head before pushing past Perditio and grabbing a small cube with a purple glass sphere in one of the sides, "I don't have time to play games with you Perditio I have a plan to finish." she said pushing past Perditio once again and stepping towards the governor ignoring the threatening growl coming form the general. "Now governor I need you to do something for me." she said bringing the cube up to his face.

* * *

><p>Satiopo was pacing back and forth in the grand hall of the palace as Rentora was looing at different graphs and maps on the computers trying to pinpoint where the governor might be. "We should have been more prepared for this." he said punching his fist into his hands frustrated trying to not use his powers at the moment. "You tried your best Satiopo, don't beat yourself up." Mundi said placing a reassuring hand on the red ranger's shoulder. "Well our best wasn't good enough!" Lucy snapped crossing her arms. "Hey Rentora do you have any idea where the governor might be?" Satiopo asked the chemistry teacher who shook his head as he continued to type away on the computer.<p>

The red ranger groaned before returning back to his pace around the room trying to think of any way on helping the governor at the moment. "You know you could help us!" Lucy yelled at Kevin seeing him leaning against the wall with his phone. "Sorry I don't want to get in the way and ruin anything like I did earlier." He said with mock sincerity before smirking and going back to his phone. Lucy and Satiopo rolled their eyes coming together so they could think of a way to find the governor quicker and free him. "Well she wasn't alone she had that monster Morte." Satiopo said as he just noticed more of the purple slime from earlier was still stuck on his shoe. "Don't forget her little gremlin _son_, Tristis, he started the attack probably to cause a distraction." Lucy pointed out as the two continued to rack their brains on the matter.

"Kevin you need to help them, we must find out why Prince Mortem had Lady Timor kidnap the governor and where they went." Mundi said to the teen who huffed before placing his phone back into his pocket. Kevin started walking over to Satiopo and Lucy, but stopped halfway when he saw Sky and Megan sitting on the floor reading more power ranger comics. "I don't see you guys complaining about them, they're just lying their reading stupid comic books!" Kevin said Satiopo shaking his head. "Actually they're helping more than you. They're researching things that the rangers did in these books that might help us with the battle." he said the blue ranger rolling his eyes muttering, "whatever" under his breath.

Satiopo clenched his fist trying not to ay anything when the palace's alarms started to sound and a woman's voice warning them about an attack. On one of the monitors Lady Timor, Morte and Tristis were seen standing at city hall people running and screaming as police officers and recently brought in FBI agents aimed there guns at them. "We need to get down there, those officers don't know what they're dealing with." Lucy said the others nodding lining up at the top of the staircase. "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Morphing Sequence/Teleportation~ **

"Don't take another step! Who are you?!" one of the federal agents commanded as the police force and FBI had their guns aimed at Lady Timor and the goons ready to fire. "I am Lady Timor of the DeathGateArmy, and I think I have something that you want." she said taking the cube out from under her cloak and throwing it into the air where it floated. Everybody tried to shoot it down but the bullets didn't even make a dint. The cube then sent down a purple hologram to the ground of the governor tied to a rock beaten and sweating. "Say it now!" a hologram of Lady Timor said stepping into the view. The governor tried to resist but was forced to comply when Timor banged his head against the rock. "Please do whatever they say so they can let me go. Please listen to them."

The hologram ended and the cube fell to the ground exploding as it made contact with the concrete. "Your governor is alive, but not for long. If you ever want to see him again you'll listen to what I say. All we want is the special energy that this planet possesses. Once we get it we'll return the governor and leave this pitiful planet then you will be able to forget all about us." She said as if it was simple as pie. Everybody looked hesitant at the idea and one person was about to speak when five flashing swirls of light appeared in front of Lady Timor dispersing to reveal the morphed rangers. "Rangers." she said stepping forward.

"What are you up to Lady Timor, where's the governor?!" Satiopo commanded stepping forward as well. "He's alright red ranger, we were just about to make a deal for his freedom." she said gesturing over to all the surrounding people. "You give us the cosmic energy that this planet possesses we will return the governor and everything will go back to normal." she said snapping her fingers, ad Morte coming to her side giving her a little machine. "Well sorry to say this Timor, but we're not buying your little 'deal'." Lucy said stepping forward as well. "We'd rather just take the governor back ourselves and destroy you forever!" Kevin declared running at Morte and kicking him down. "Scelas attack!" Timor commanded golden beams of light coming from the sky bringing down with them a horde of skeleton foot soldiers.

The scelas charged towards the rangers who began to battle them off trying to make their way over to Timor, while the surrounding officers stood in aw now able to comprehend what was happening. Satiopo rolled over one's back kicking the other one down then punching another in the jaw. "You guys deal with these, I'm going for Lady Timor." he said running pass all the skeletons. Satiopo jumped up into the air and landed behind Timor, "Cosmo Blaster!" he cried shooting at the informant who flew quickly into the air and above the red ranger. She swiftly landed behind him and sent a green laser from her sword at his back. Satiopo fell to his stomach and rolled over just in time to miss being stabbed from her sword, "Can't you see this is futile if you really want to save your governor just give us this planet's cosmic energy." she said slashing her sword against his chest. "I don't believe you, Cosmo Sword!" Satiopo yelled conjuring his weapon and going into to sword combat with Timor.

Kevin had been conjured his mace as he swung it around hitting Morte in the head with it making the soldier fall back. "I should've destroyed you earlier you meddling ranger." he said running at Kevin slashing his fins against his body making the blue ranger fall back. Morte laughed raising his fist about to punch Kevin when he was met with two powerful beams of blue energy to the face. "Don't mess with the boy in blue." Kevin taunted smirking under his helmet firing two more beams of energy at Morte, but they weren't as strong and the soldier was able to just flick them aside. "Nice try." he said before running at Kevin and knocking him to the ground.

Satiopo seeing how Kevin needed help quickly pushed Lady Timor to the ground running over to Kevin. Morte was about to pound his arm onto the blue ranger when he was stopped by the blade of Satiopo's sword. "Kevin go help the others I'll deal with him." he said slashing his sword against Morte's chest causing him to fall to the ground. "I don't need you to help me!" Kevin grunted taking back hold of his mace and swinging wrapping the chain around Morte's leg to make him trip to the ground. Kevin then Pushed Satiopo out of the way and went after Morte swinging his mace and bashing it to th soldiers head. "You bastard!" Morte yelled taking hold of the chain and using to swing Kevin into Satiopo. "Kevin I said go I'll deal with this." Satiopo said charging a Morte with his sword in hand. "No you go help the others." Kevin said running at Morte readying to fire his power, but without concentration he had accidently hit Satiopo and made him tumble over to the ground. "Some rangers." the soldier laughed before waving his arms and sending a wave of green slime at the rangers making them loose grip of their weapons and crash into the wall of a building.

Lucy saw that they were in trouble and tried to go help, she used her blaster to shoot down five more scelas as she tried to run over to help. "Not so fast!" she heard Lady Timor say before she was blasted back into Sky and Megan from her lasers. Lucy got up and started to run at Timor she jumped up and kicked her in the back of the head before firing at her with her crossbow. Lucy then did a somersault into the air and landed on her back, "Where's the governor?" she asked the general only laughing before blasting Lucy all the way to where Satiopo and Kevin were. Sky and Megan raised to their feet and ran at Timor firing their blasters which the general just deflected with her swords creating more damage on her surroundings before firing a powerful lasers at the British twins and knocking them over to the other rangers. "Pathetic, can you really rely on these colored 'heroes' to save you when they can barely work as a team and fight. Now I've given you an opportunity to save your governor and give the energy over willingly, but if you don't concede by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon you can be assured that we will take what we want by force." Lady Timor said snapping her fingers with all three of them transporting in golden beams back to the DGA spaceship.

* * *

><p>Kevin punched the golden walls of the palace making a hole, "Dammit!" he snapped holding his now red fist in pain. "Kevin you must calm down!" Mundi said trying to calm the blue ranger down only to be shoved back. Satiopo went to go help the old wizard up to his feet, "Kevin you didn't need to do that he was only trying to help you." Rentora said turning back to his computers, Kevin rolling his eyes. "Well if he wants to help me he can start by taking this stupid gem away from me so I can have a some what normal life." he snapped again Satiopo, and Lucy rolling their eyes. "Kevin get a hold of yourself!" Satiopo yelled the blue ranger stopping in his tracks. "No you get a hold of yourself, I don't know why you think you can tell me what to do, but you can't control me."<p>

"Generally according to these comics the red ranger is usually the leader of the team or at least the main protagonist." Sky muttered under his breath, Kevin sending him a glare before storming over to the blonde teen and ripping the comics out of his hand. "Sky what are these, comics, fiction, some crazy man's childish imagination. This is kids stuff, we're fighting in the real world here and way over our heads. We don't stand a chance against this army we can barely control these so called powers." he said obviously completely angered when he accidently shot a strong beam of energy at the wall just missing Rentora's head. 'I feel as though the five of you have had a long day, go take a break and we'll try to think of a way to help the governor later." Mundi said the rangers all nodding before stepping up the golden staircase. "We don't have a lot of time though, of we don't save the governor by tomorrow there's no telling what Timor will do." Lucy said with that they all teleported out of the palace and back down to the city to rest.

**~Comic Force~ **

Lady Timor cackled in the DeathGateArmy spaceship as she sat in her quarters with Tristis at her side as she looked down to earth. "Don't celebrate yet Timor, your plan still isn't finished." Perditio said stepping from the shadows into Lady Timor's view, although he didn't surprise her at all. "Earth still hasn't given up the cosmic energy to us and the rangers have already tried to intervene." he said and the green figure turned around to meet his eyes. "Don't fret my dear general, after that pathetic battle display by the rangers today there's no way the earthlings will trust them to save the governor. Tomorrow they'll give us the energy not knowing what it is, or that they basically killed their entire planet doing so. Then when it's to late we'll kill all the world leaders and enslave the people, all while the rangers are forced to just watch." she said cackling again before turning back around to look at the doomed earth.

Meanwhile the governor was squirming trying to get free as Morte and some of the scelas seemed to be playing cards at his side. "Please let me go, I have a wife!" he pleaded, but Morte only laughed. "It doesn't matter, once the people surrender you and your planet will die and we'll enslave the people then move on to the next place." the blue monster soldier explained Governor Brown eyes widened in shock as he tired to escape. "Please let me out somebody help me!" he was smacked back against the rock. "Shut the hell up!"

"You won't get away with it, you hear me, you won't get away with it!"

* * *

><p>City Hall was surrounded by police cars and news reporters as a decision on how to deal with the governor's situation was awaited by the citizens of Rockyridge. Many people were talking about this around the city and talk about the rangers failed attempt to stop Lady Timor and Morte the previous day. "I'm standing here at city hall where I'm waiting for any word on what the decision for the governor is, with the deadline for the deal being 3:00 this afternoon that's puts a lot of pressure on our world leaders. Meanwhile we are still trying to figure out what happened yesterday when five multicolored suited civilians tried to fight against Governor Brown's captors but failed miserably and who they were. There have been many speculations about who they are but the most popular rumors have been about over excited fans of the popular children's comic series power rangers. While more information needs to be uncovered I'll update with you as more news come out, I'm Joyce Simmons on channel 2 news." the news reporter said into the camera as people across the city watched from their homes and offices anxious to find out what happened.<p>

Satiopo was sitting down at the booth at The Zone with Wyatt and Jane since school had been closed today most of the students had decided to go to the mall. "Really first some crazy skeletons take the governor now power rangers what's next giant robot fights." Jane said skeptically, while Wyatt on the other hand seemed to be excited. "This is so cool I've always thought power rangers were real since I was a kid, now it looks like they are." he said Jane rolling her eyes. "Wyatt you can't really believe this, it's probably some publicity stunt to promote some new TV show or movie or something like that." Mr. Reed said Wyatt shaking his head. He was about to say something else when he noticed Satiopo looking blankly at the television. "Satiopo what do you think about it, can you please tell them that this is real?" Wyatt asked, but Satiopo just shrugged it off as he stared at the screen thinking about what has been happening.

_'Are we in over our heads?' _he asked himself when he was snapped out of his thought process by Jane waving her hand in his face. "Satiopo are you alright?you seem a little out of it." she stated Satiopo nodding. "Yeah just a lot of stuff on my mind." he explained. "Well an you please tell them that this isn't fake, but all real?" Wyatt asked Jane groaning in annoyance. "Wyatt this isn't real, please grow up. Monster's don't exist, and power rangers don't exist. Now I wasn't there in the auditorium when everything happened, but I can assure you that it's not this!" Jane yelled taking Satiopo, Wyatt and Mr. Reed back a bit.

All their attention however turned back to the TV when an emergency alert came up on the screen. "I am here to report that a decision has finally been met and it had been decided we are going to give the army what they want in exchange for Governor Brown, the president himself will be down here in about two hours to sign the deal off." Joyce reported on the screen Satiopo going wide eyed resisting from slamming his fists on the table. "I wouldn't worry about anything, even if you don't believe this is real Jane I do. So I know that the rangers will find a way to save the governor without us needing to surrender they don't give up, right Satiopo, Satiopo?" Wyatt tried, but Satiopo was just staring into space. Wyatt's words were seeping into his head and he knew that they must be true. With that Satiopo got up from his seat and walked out of the restaurant into the food court, he needed to find the other rangers and fast.

**~Cosmic Force~ **

Lucy was with Jack walking the mall hand and hand as he went on about some football game that she wasn't really paying attention to. As they continued down the hall she couldn't help but notice however all the different TV in stores all airing the same thing about the governor. "Lucy, Lucy babe are you even listening to me?" he asked and Lucy came back into reality looking into the eyes of her boyfriend who was looing at her concerned. "Yeah I was, I'm just still a little shaken up from yesterday and all of this craziness going on." she explained, Jack nodding his head. "Well don't worry babe as long as I'm around I won't let nobody lay a single finger on your delicate body." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _'Only if you knew sweetie, only if you knew.' _she thought in her head as they made their way to the food court.

"What do you want to eat babe?" he asked as he got a table in the court, "I feel like Chinese." she said with a smile as Jack kissed her on the cheek before going to one of the places that served Chinese food. While she waited for her food Lucy got on her cellphone where she saw that she had received numerous notifications about Governor Brown from different news sites. Many were about his kidnapping, but a few were about the rangers and the reviews on those stories didn't show that the public believed in the rangers one single bit. Lucy sighed at her phone before looking around where she noticed that Sky and Megan were in the food court as well reading their power ranger comics again, this time taking notes from different pages. She looked over to where Jack had gone and saw that he was stuck in a long line and decided to go over to the British twins to finally see what they were up to with the comics.

"Maybe if we did something like this." Sky muttered noting something in his notebook when he noticed somebody sitting in front of him and his sister. "Hey Lucy, may we help you?" Megan asked as she looked up to see who was sitting in front of them. "I just wanted to see what you guys were doing, lately the two of you have had your noses in these books. Why?" she asked taking one of the books to look at. "Well I did buy all of these to help research on how things were going to work for us, but seeing how things have been going so far and what Kevin said yesterday, I feel like it's a waist of time." he said Lucy sending him a sympathetic smile. "Don't listen to Kevin he's just some big headed loser who takes his anger out on people weaker than him when things don't go his way, like with Satiopo being the team leader." she reassured before taking the notebook that Sky was writing in. "What are these for?" she asked Megan answering. "Well we decided to go through the comics and look for any stories similar to this, like this one where this Nadira girl had this monster kidnap a bus filled children for money and how the rangers dealt with it."

"The only thing is when she got the money she was still going to kill the kids which is probably what Lady Timor is going to do with the governor. We need to think of a way to save him before it's too late." Sky said Lucy shaking her head. "It's too late Rentora couldn't find any sign of the governor anywhere, there's no way the people are going to trust us after yesterday and our team barely works I say we give up now while we have the chance." Lucy said giving Sky back his notebook when they were all startled by Satiopo appearing out of nowhere saying, "No!"

"We can't give up now, we might not have been able to defeat Lady Timor yesterday, but we will today. Earth has decided to surrender the cosmic energy without even knowing what it is, it's what keeps this planet alive and of we give it up what's going to stop Prince Mortem from killing and enslaving the people of this planet to, nothing, nothing but us. We might not be the best team, but we're the only team able to stop the DeathGateArmy from destroying Earth, and we need to start acting like it. First thing save the governor, I have a plan, but I need all of your help are you in?" Satiopo asked standing at the end of the table. Sky and Megan nodding their heads immediately while Lucy did so reluctantly still not sure if they could do this. "What about Kevin?" Megan asked Satiopo turning to her, "Don't worry about him, I'll deal with it. Lets meet up at the palace ready for action, because trust me there's going to be a lot today." Satiopo said as he and the rangers all left out of the food court, him to go find Kevin while the others went to teleport to the Cosmic Palace.

"Lucy I got your favorite...where'd you go?" Jack asked as he went to their table to see that Lucy had disappeared. "Lucy, babe?"

**~Cosmic Force~ **

Kevin was standing in an alley near the park with Zac and Rocky drinking from a bottle in a brown paper bag, "Can you believe how crazy this towns going, it's stupid." Rocky said as he checked his phone looing at different news reports about yesterday. "Hey Rocky its pretty serious, you weren't there yesterday it was crazy those creepy skeletons and that little kid, they caused a lot of damage." Zac said Rocky rolling his eyes. "Don't act like a pussy Zac. What I can't believe is those _power rangers _that tried to stop them a video was leaked and hey were pathetic." Rocky said, him and Zac bursting out laughing Kevin just groaning. "What's wrong with you Kevin?" Zac asked looking to see something was bothering his friend. "He's probably tired of all the bullshit that's been happening lately! Now share the bottle." Rocky said taking the bag from the blue ranger and taking a chug.

The blue ranger shook his head, Rocky didn't know how right he was. "Kevin there you are!" the blue ranger heard a familiar voice say turning his head to see Satiopo coming down the alley. "What do you want cowboy?" Rocky asked with attitude stepping up to Satiopo. "I need to talk to talk to Kevin if you don't mind." he said trying to get past Rocky who only got back in his way again. "Well I do mine we're talking." Satiopo groaned before pinching his nose, "Look I don't have time for this Rocky, this is an emergency." Satiopo said grabbing Rocky by the shoulders and throwing him against the wall. "You just made a big mistake!" Rocky said about to attack Satiopo from behind when Kevin stopped him. "What is it Satiopo?" he asked and Satiopo motioned to his morpher. "Guys we need a minute." Kevin said gesturing for Rocky and Zac to leave them alone.

Rocky was about to protest when Zac stopped him, "Fine we'll go!" he said grabbing Rocky who glared at Satiopo as they left out of the alley both 'accidently bumping into Satiopo. "Nice friends. Look Kevin we need your help I have a plan to save the governor and-" Satiopo was cut off by Kevin before he could finish. "Wow so you have another plan, don't you think after your last few plans that maybe somebody else should be making them, you don't always have to be in charge." Kevin said Satiopo looking at him confused. "It doesn't even matter this is not my fight." he said trying to get pass Satiopo when he was stopped. "This is your fight Kevin, we are the only ones able to stop Prince Mortem and his freaky army. I don't know what I did to piss you off and I'm sorry, but this isn't about us it's about saving the governor and the world. Now you can either come and help the rest of us and stop acting like some selfish bastard or you an sit down and watch as the world as you now it is destroyed knowing you could have stopped it! The choice is yours!" Satiopo yelled not noticing how he had pushed Kevin all the way back to the wall the blue ranger a little shocked at what had happened, speechless. "Now what are you going to do?"

* * *

><p>A row black vans with dark tinted windows drove up to city hall, out of the first and last cars exited large men wearing black suits and sunglasses who walked to the middle car and opened the door to reveal the president who had a distressed look on his face. He exited out of the van and walked towards city hall where the mayor stood in wait with the same look, "President Obama, I wish this visit would have been under better circumstances." he said, the president agreeing. "Where are they, when is the deal supposed to take place?" he asked when a golden beam came down from the sky a few yards from the president and the mayor to reveal Lady Timor, with Tristis and horde of scelas with them. "It's supposed to happen now." she said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers one of the scelas giving her a scroll.<p>

President Obama's bodyguards all surrounded him pointing their guns at Lady Timor and the scelas while Tristis hid behind his mother. "Where's the governor, we're not signing anything till we are certain that he is safe!" the president commanded, Lady Timor rolling her eyes letting loose a slight chuckle. "I assure to you that Governor Brown I safe, and as soon as you sign this I will bring him here with a flick of this switch." she said holding up a golden switch in her right hand. "Now put those guns down before you hurt somebody and come sign this so I can get out of here!" she commanded, President Obama signaling for his guards to stand back as he stepped forward towards the general.

"Satiopo are you sure we're able to hold Lady Timor and the Scelas back?" Lucy asked as she and Satiopo peaked from an alley out of sight. "We have to until Kevin, Sky and Megan get the governor." the red ranger explained not so sure himself, but still confident. "This is crazy, why did agree to this I mean why couldn't the others help you distract them?" she asked Satiopo trying to calm her down. "Because our powers are the strongest and cause the most damage so it made since." he said trying to reassure Lucy. "Yeah but we can barely control our powers Satiopo, and if we couldn't beat them yesterday with all five, what' stopping her from killing the two of us now?"

"Don't worry Lucy Morte's not here, just Timor, her son and scelas we can deal with it. We better get moving, lets stop this deal. Ready?" Satiopo asked, Lucy nodding her head. "Ready." the two rangers then placed their gems in the morphers and pressed the morph button, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Satiopo & Lucy morphing sequence~**

As President Obama stepped closer to Lady Timor he went into his suit pocket to grab a pen, "No need for that Mr. president, I have a pen for you to use." Timor said taking a green feathered pen littered with cobwebs and handing it to the president. "Don't worry it won't bite, now sign right here." she said undoing the scroll which had long script of writing in blood red with a line at the bottom for the president to sign. "No need to read all of this, it just goes over how with the signing of this document you give us the full rights of the energy we requested and in return we let the governor go from our hands. Plain and simple, now please sign right here." she said about to hand the president the scroll when it was blasted down by red and pink laser beams

Shocked everybody looked where the beam came from to see the red and pink rangers holding their blasters waving in their direction. "Sorry are we interrupting something?" Lucy asked as she and Satiopo were stepping closer. "Look I don't know who you guys are but please just leave this alone, let us deal with this. It's not some game it is none of your business." the President said but the rangers continued. "Actually protecting the earth is our business, and we're here to tell you that you can't trust them." Satiopo said as he and Lucy stopped in front of Lady Timor. "Can't you rangers take a hint there is nothing that you...wait where are the other three?" she asked noticing how most of the rangers were not present.

"You don't need to worry about that you do need to worry about us however." Satiopo spoke before he and Lucy went charging at Lady Timor and her scelas. Satiopo jumped and fired his blaster at the green general as he kicked a scela to the ground. Lucy spun around and punched one in the jaws before turning to kick another creating a domino effect. The pink ranger then shot at more scelas making them decay down to dust. Satiopo then did a spiraled in the air sending a kick to several of the foot soldiers making them fall back to the ground, where he fired at them with his blaster. Satiopo and Lucy felt confident that they had the upper hand when they all fell back when Timor fired her laser at them, "You two should've just stayed in bed." she taunted before snapping her fingers and the tattoos on her arms glowed green before getting off her body and growing in size becoming giant bugs. "Great now we have bugs to deal with, I hope the others are having better luck than us." Lucy said as she and Satiopo readied their Cosmo blasters.

**~Cosmic Force~ **

Kevin, Megan and Sky were all waiting and looking crouched behind a large boulder where they could see a cave in the mountains which was being guarded by scelas. "Looks like Satiopo was right." Megan mentioned as all of them remembered the plan that he had created.

_~Flashback~ _

_"We have to think, because we know that once the DeathGateArmy get what they want the Earth is as good as destroyed" Satiopo said as he paced around the grand hall with all of the rangers waiting for his plan. "Well the only reason that Earth decided to surrender was because they don't even know what the cosmic energy is, maybe if we tell them how valuable it is then the deal might be off." Sky raised his hand to interrupt, "But if we tell them, Lady Timor will surely kill the governor then try to take the energy by force, we need to think of a way to stop her and save Governor brown when we don't know where he is." _

_"Sky's right, there's no trace of him." Rentora interrupted turning from the computer. "That's right because we're looking for the governor when we should be looking for traces of evil in the mountains. When Timor showed that he was still alive he was tied to a rock and the only other places they've attacked were the mountains, so they might have him sealed off but he must be guarded by scelas or something so-" _

_"We find that source of evil we find the governor, I like it but that involves splitting up who goes where?" Megan Satiopo looking over to Lucy. "Lucy and I will go stall the deal thing and distract Lady Timor. The three of you should go save th governor, you've been reading those comics you should know what to do and Kevin you're the strongest out of them and I'm pretty sure that Morte is going to be there to make sure nothing happens, can you deal with him?" Satiopo asked, Kevin growing a smirk nodding his head. _

_~End of flashback~ _

"So are you guys ready, because when we let them know we're here there's going to be a lot of fighting." Kevin said the British twins looking at each other before nodding. The three stood up and placed their cosmic gems in the morphers pressing the morph button, "COSMIC ENERGIZE!"

**~Kevin, Sky & Megan morphing sequence~ **

The scelas standing guard heard their cry and looked in the direction to see the rangers now morphed looking down at them, "Hello down there bone heads." Kevin said before he and the other two jumped down in front of the foot soldiers who all got in fighting stances. "Time to break some bones." the blue ranger said before he sent a punch at a scela and kicked another to the ground. He then turned around to deliver another punch when he was forced back by three at the same time. Megan tried to send a roundhouse kick when her foot was caught and she was thrown into a wall, "Why fight when you can shoot?" She said taking out her blaster and firing at the foot soldiers shooting them down one by one. Megan than jumped over a Scela and kicked it down when she was tapped from behind and turned around to be knocked down by another one.

Sky was running from the skeletons jumping off of the rock walls to try and evade their attacks. "Sky what are you doing? Fight!" Kevin yelled as he shot blue beams of energy from his hands sending the three scelas back making them turn to dust. The black ranger sent him a glare from under his helmet before looking back at the scelas, _'fight, fight'_, he told himself before kicking one of them down and punching the other in the in the jaw. "That felt, cool." he said looking down to his fists not noticing how more scelas were coming his way pushing him all the way back. "Great, great." he said terrified as the skeletons started to come down on him. Scared straight Sky randomly sent a bomb of energy at the Scelas which missed them entirely. It did however hit the rocs above them which came tumbling down onto them making them disintegrate to dust from the impact finishing off all the scelas. "Great job Sky, now lets go save the governor." Megan said cheering her brother before entering the cave.

"Lucky shot?" Kevin asked knowingly Sky nodding his head, "I thought I was dead." The two rangers then entered the cave after Megan where they saw that the governor was tied against a rock with three scelas surrounding him, but no sign of nobody else. "Let's get rid of them real quick then get out of here." Kevin said before all three of them took out their blasters and aimed them for the scelas setting them to their highest power. With a flick of their fingers the rangers all fired at the scelas making them fall down and turn to dust. Governor Brown's head perked up as he looked to see where the lasers came from. "Who was that, who's there?" he asked as the rangers came into view. "Don't worry, we're the good guys, we're here to save you." Megan said as she went to go untie him. "Not so fast!" a croaky voice said before Megan was thrown against a wall.

Megan slowly got up They all looked to the left to see Morte standing there laughing. "I've had enough of you colored pests." he said stepping forward rubbing his hands near his razor sharp fins. "Well I've had enough of you, Cosmo Mace!" Kevin yelled conjuring his weapon and charging at Morte full of anger. Ke punched and swung wildly causing more damage to his surroundings than the soldier. Morte laughed before he grabbed Kevin by the arm and threw him towards the wall. Sky and Megan rose with their weapons as well, Megan raised her shield when just in time to block Morte's fins and Sky used his ax to hack at Morte from behind making him fall down, next to Kevin.

With the monster down the two rangers went to go free the governor, "Please get me out of here!" he pleaded, "We're trying to, these knots are tight." the yellow ranger grunted. "Let me try." Sky said raising his ax to chop the ropes apart. "Oh god thank you." Governor Brown said giving each ranger a hug. None of them realized however as Morte was rising from the ground, "Don't think your going anywhere just yet." he said charging at the rangers Megan screaming instinctively letting loose an energy laser at the monster pushing him back. "That won't stop me!" he cried when he was pushed down by Kevin. "Come on guys lets get out of here, I bet Satiopo and Lucy have their hands filled."

* * *

><p>Satiopo slashed at a giant spider as he used his blaster to shoot down a large dragonfly. Lucy jumped in the air and shot an arrow at a scorpion on the ground while firing her blaster at a buzzing bee. "First skeletons now bugs." Lucy said as she dodged the stinger of the bee. Satiopo fell to the ground and rolled over as the spider tried to step on him, "I think it's time to call the exterminators." he said jumping into the air and slashing his sword against the spiders back and the dragonfly's wings. As both bugs fell to the ground Satiopo dropped his weapons and concentrated, with one large push rom his hands he sent a large blast of energy making them disappear in green smoke.<p>

Lucy shot her arrow right at the scorpion again then at the bee making them both fall down to the ground. "I hate bugs!" she screamed clapping her hands and sending a large wave of pink energy at the targets making them disappear in a puff of smoke, but also causing damage to some cars. "You're bugs are gone Timor, now it's your turn." Satiopo said as he and Lucy stepped forward to Lady Timor. "Rangers if you really wanted to free the governor you should have just given us what we asked for from the start." Timor said as she to stepped towards the rangers "Really Lady Timor then why don't you tell everybody about what's so great with this cosmic energy, I mean there has to be a reason you want it." Satiopo said Lucy following him. "Yeah tell everyone that the cosmic energy is what keeps this planet alive and once you take it Earth will cease to exist, and how you don't plan on leaving us alone afterwards, but to only cease our people to enslave them to work in your army while you go to the next planet like you did to every other planet you've ever touched!" she yelled all the people that were still surrounding them shocked and murmuring about something. "You can tell Prince Mortem that we're not falling for his tricks!" Satiopo said as he and Lucy charged towards the grimacing Lady Timor.

"You pesky rangers are going to learn to mind your own business." she said before spreading her wings to fly into the air about to fire her lasers at them when she was shot down by three lasers. "Sorry if we're late we had some troubles getting the governor." Sky said as the governor went over to the safety behind the president's body guards. Satiopo and Lucy smiled under there helmets as they ran over to line up with the other rangers. "You guys should get to safety, we'll deal with this." Kevin said and the president nodded as he and the governor ran away so did the remaining citizens to leave only the rangers and Timor. "Where's Morte?" she commanded as the soldier appeared in a golden beam along with some scelas. "They've ruined the plan Morte, finish them off! Show no mercy!" Lady Timor commanded before teleporting out of the battle with Tristis. "Time to get rid of you bastards once and for all." the blue soldier said as he readied to fight with the scelas.

"That's what you think, but you're in for a fight." Satiopo said as all of the rangers stepped forward.

"Red Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Pink Cosmic Ranger!"<br>"Blue Cosmic Ranger!"  
>"Yellow Cosmic Range!"<br>"Black Cosmic Ranger!"

"With the powers of Earth's cosmic energy we are, the Power Rangers Cosmic Force!"

Morte growled before he and the scelas charged followed by the rangers. Lucy flipped a scela over on its back before stepping on its ribs then punching another to the ground, "I'm through with you guys!" she yelled before doing a split in the air and spinning kicking four more in the head. Lucy landed on the ground where she was ambushed from behind and nearly forced all the way down, "Get off of me!" she commanded flipping two of them over to the ground before flipping back and clapping her hands to send an energy wave turning them to dust.

Sky and Megan were back to back firing their blasters at incoming scelas. One scela was able to get through and pushed Sky to the ground and knocked his blaster out of his hand. Megan finished the last of the other scelas turning around to help when her blaster was nocked away as well. "The scelas then turned their attention back to Sky and lifted him to the sky, "Leave him alone!" she yelled before firing extra powerful energy laser at the scelas disintegrating them all, before falling back for using to much of her powers. "Megan are you alright?" the black ranger asked his sister nodding as he helped her to her feet.

Satiopo and Kevin were fighting side by side against Morte as he tried to make contact with the rangers. "You will soon learn that the DeathGateArmy is not to be messed with!" he said running at the rangers his fins enlarging and glowing as he slashed against their suits. "No you will learn that the rangers aren't to be messed with!" Satiopo said slashing his sword against the fins and then again against his chest. Kevin came from behind and swung his weapon making it hit the soldiers head. "I feel like it's unfair for you to fight with weapons!" he yelled before waving his arms and sending the same green slime making Satiopo and Kevin loose grip of the sword and mace then slip down the street. "You slippery toad don't think we're finished!" Kevin yelled angrily charging at Morte throwing random punches missing each one. "Calm down we'll never win like this!" Satiopo yelled but he was pushed back by his comrade.

"I can do what I want!" he yelled as he started to shoot beams of blue energy out of his hands hitting everything but, Morte. "I think we are done!" the solder said tossing Kevin aside. Satiopo came in now and concentrated before unleashing a concentrated blast of energy at Morte pushing him all the way back into a car. "Kevin get up!" Satiopo said trying to help his fallen comrade only to be pushed again. All the ranger regrouped as Morte stood a few yards a way to damaged to fight anymore. "Let's finish this guys, combine the weapons!" Satiopo yelled as all the rangers threw their weapons in the air to combine before coming back down where they were in position to use it, aiming it at Morte. "Ready. Aim. FIRE!" they said in unison sending five beams at the monster destroying it in a large explosion.

**~Cosmic Force~ **

Prince Mortem growled in aggravation as Lady Timor kneeled before him, "You're plan failed Lady Timor, we yet to have the planet's cosmic energy. Explain yourself?!" he commanded the female general standing in her spot. "Unfortunately the rangers were able to free the governor before I could get them to give up the energy and were able to convince everybody of my true plans." she explained Prince Mortem slamming his fist on the arm of his throne. "Didn't I say not to underestimate them?!" he yelled, Perditio smirking in the shadows while Tristis hid behind his mother.

Dr. Tifex then came in laughing holding a large container containing a green liquid, "What are you laughing at doctor, that sorry excuse for a soldier was destroyed by the rangers!" The prince yelled the evil three headed doctor waving his index finger. "Morte's not finished just yet my prince." the left head said as the scientist brought the container to full view. "Behold the Germixta chemical, with this the rangers will finally realize how small they are compared to us." the right one said as the doctor turned to face Tristis where the middle one spoke with a smirk, "Little boy time to make yourself useful."

**~Cosmic Force~**

The rangers all cheered in the middle of the street, "Another one bites the dust!" Satiopo said with a smile under his helmet. "Yeah we're getting pretty good at this." Lucy commented. Megan was about to speak when she noticed Tristis appear on the ground holding a vile with the Germixta chemical. "Hey isn't that Lady Timor's son, what is he doing?" she asked pointing over to him as he poured the contents of the vile down to the spot where Morte once stood then teleporting away. The rangers stood their confused as the ground started to bubble and smoke, "What's happening?" Sky asked. His question was quickly answered when Morte was regenerated from the smoke now the size of a skyscraper. "Uh oh this isn't good." Lucy said as she and the other rangers dodged the soldier's massive feet. "Try to stop me now puny rangers, you'll regret messing with me."

"This is rubbish how are we to stop him, he's massive?!" Megan yelled as the rangers dodged Morte's feet once again. 'Rangers Prince Mortem has started a new tactic, in order to stop Morte once and for all you must advance to the next level.' Mundi told them telepathically from the palace. "Great so what the hell is this next level?" Kevin asked. "You must call on your Cosmo Zords rangers." Rentora said through the communication. "What are the Cosmo Zords?" Satiopo asked. "There highly powerful machines used for situations such as this. To call on them say the words Cosmo Zords arise."

The rangers all looked at each other nodding their heads before lining up yelling, "Cosmo Zords arise!" in unison.

At the Cosmic Palace the five golden pillars that surrounded it started to slowly open up as five large different colored machines came from the top of each tower. Out of one tower came a red star shaped spacecraft with a golden outline, out of each point of the star a golden cannon with a golden space satellite on the bottom. Out of another tower came a similar pink heart shaped spacecraft with golden boosters at the bottom and one cannon coming from the tip. A blue crest shaped space shuttle came out next with golden blasters on each side. Finally there were two more space shuttles like the blue one just slightly smaller came out one black the other yellow. While the black one had a design of all the phases of the moon with a large cannon in the middle, the yellow one had a yellow sun with a large razor blade in the middle.

The five machines lifted into the air and flew down to the city to the rangers, "Let's do this!" Satiopo yelled as the rangers all teleported in their colored swirls into the Zords flying overpass them. "Red Cosmo Star!" Satiopo yelled as he sat down in his Zord's cockpit sitting on a throne. It was filled with different controls and levers with a speaker, a red game controller to control the Zord and a little glass compartment with an empty space in the shape of a star to place his cosmic gem. All the other rangers jumped into their Zords which were all the same just with different colored controllers and different shaped gem compartments.

"Pink Cosmo Heart!"  
>"Blue Cosmo Crest!"<br>"Yellow Cosmo Sun!"  
>"Black Cosmo Moon!"<p>

Now in their Zords the rangers all flew towards Morte, "So how do we work these things, I can't even drive a car." Lucy said as she flew to the left real quick to dodge Morte's fins. "Don't worry it might be a little hard at first, but I'll teach you with practice." Rentora said and Kevin rolled his eyes. "We don't need practice teach!" he said before he charged the Zord towards Morte firing at him with his blasters then flying over his head. Satiopo came in next spinning his Zord against Morte making him fall to the ground. "Let's see what this star can do." he said before firing his cannons at Morte. Lucy swooped down next and supercharged her boosters scorching his back as the soldier got back to his feet. Sky fired at him with his cannon from behind Morte turning to look his way, "Don't think you're safe from me in this toy." he said grabbing onto Sky Zord and throwing it afar. Megan ten fired at him with her blasters then spun her razor spinner to cause more damage making Morte fall.

"This. Is. Fun." Kevin said before he charged his Zord back at the blue monster alone firing randomly at him hitting buildings and the ground. "Kevin hold off this isn't a video game!" Lucy yelled but her words were in vain as Kevin continued. The other rangers decided to follow in and help, firing at Morte causing an explosion the monster falling back. "We showed him whose boss, yeah!" Kevin said before his sword was knocked back into a building by green slime, "I'm not done yet." Morte said as the rangers all came flying at him again. The blue soldier created another purple blob of slime and shot it at the Zords making them stick together falling to the ground in gooey purple ball. Morte laughed as he went and kicked the Zords down the street. "Guy's he's gonna kill us if we don't do something!" Megan said as they were kicked again. "Rangers he seems to want you guys to stick together then do that stick together. Place your gems in the compartment of your Zords then cry out, Zords combine." Rentora said and the rangers all did they were told. "Zords combine!"

Each of the rangers' gems glowed before the purple slime disappeared and the Zords flew into the air. First the star folded each of its points in and opened up its center where the heart took place as the Zords chest. Then Kevin's Zord split in two and attached to each end of the star creating arms as it rated to mechanical fists. Sky's and Megan's Zords then folded the fronts up and connected to the bottom of the star creating the legs. Finally Lucy's boosters and the satellite on the bottom of Satiopo's star appeared above the Zord creating the head with a golden helmet. Each of the rangers found themselves in the same cockpit now which was golden with many controllers each of them sitting in a throne. Sky and Lucy on one side, Kevin and Megan on the other while Satiopo sat in the middle.

"Cosmic Force Megazord!" they cried as they faced off with Morte in the giant robot. "What's that toy?" Morte commanded Satiopo shaking his head. "It's not a toy, it's your doom." Morte growled before running at the Zord and forcing it back the rangers not knowing how to power it. "Uhm how do we work this thing?" Lucy asked as they were thrown around in the cockpit. 'Kevin you control the arms, Sky and Megan you control the legs while for you two Satiopo and Lucy you control the full strength, power, stamina of the Megazord. You must work together to stop this threat.' They each heard Mundi in their minds nodding their heads. "You heard him guys let's finish this!" Satiopo yelled as the Megazord charged at Morte Kevin making it punch the monster in the face as they were kicked.

"We can kick to!" Sky said as he sent a kick with the left leg then Megan did one with the right making the razor spinner kick in. Morte fell back but regained his composer before stepping forward and trying to slash his fins against the robot stopped by its arms an begin pushed back. "No you don't!" Morte yelled before sending more sticky goo to the ground making the Megazord stuck unable to move. "This is bad." Sky and Megan said in unison as they tried to move but were unable to. Morte then sent a barrage of slashes at the Megazord from all angles being too fast for the robot to block them all. "Guys we need to move hurry up!" Kevin yelled. "Wait Kevin stop punching for a minute, Lucy let's give all of the power to the legs." Satiopo said, Kevin reluctantly stopping figuring this was on time to argue as Satiopo and Lucy moved more power to the legs of the combined Zords. "So you've decided to give up, well don't think I'll stop." Morte said as he quickened his slashed creating more sparks on the metal as the rangers throttled in the robot.

"Can you guys please hurry up?" Sky asked as Satiopo and Lucy pushed the power to the legs. "Just a few more seconds!" Satiopo said as the legs started to glow black and yellow as Sky and Megan pushed the legs free and double kicked Morte with their super powered feet making Morte fall back into a vacant building. "Guys he's worn out time to finish him." Lucy said the others agreeing. "Rangers to finish off Morte use the Mega Cosmo Sword, Satiopo just place your cosmic gem in the slot to conjure the weapon." Rentora said through the intercoms. "Alright, time to finish this!" Satiopo said as he conjured the sword which was a giant size of his personal weapon. "Mega Cosmo Sword." the rangers cried as Satiopo and Lucy sent power to the sword. "Time for you to know how it feels." Kevin taunted as he slashed the sword against Morte three times in a row before the sword started to glow red, pink, blue, yellow, and black. "This isn't good for the army!" Morte cried as the Megazord slashed the sword against Morte one last time creating a large explosion destroying Morte one and for all. "Wow, I'm never going to get used to this!" Lucy said holding her helmet as the rangers all stared at the destruction they caused.

* * *

><p>Prince Mortem threw Dr. Tifex to the wall and yelled to the top of his lungs, "Morte was a weak soldier Tifex I won't tolerate any more of this!" he yelled raising his sword about to slash down on the scientist when General Perditio stopped him. "Don't punish the doctor my prince there is still a lot about earth we need to learn it has really advanced in 25,000 years. We must know about all that we're dealing with, especially these power rangers." he said the prince going at ease. "Fine you'll lead the expedition to do so Perditio and don't you fail me." he said before walking to the back of his quarters pass the throne behind golden doors. "Finding information is my specialty Perditio. What do you need me to do?" Lady Timor asked as she neared the general. "Nothing you little witch, you're not to mess with this plan and make it fail. Dr, Tifex is going to create me a soldier." he said Lady Timor's eyes going wide while the doctor smirked. "Don't worry Perditio I will get right on it."<p>

"You better, and this better not fail or you won't be able to report to the prince because I'll send you to hell myself." Perditio said storming pass the doctor who then left for his lab. _'So you don't want me to ruin you're plan Perditio, you don't know what your up against.' _

**~Cosmic Force~ **

"I'm standing here where the most unbelievable thing just happened where the captors of out governor were just fought and one destroyed by, I can't believe I'm about to say this power rangers. It turns out that they aren't just comic book characters after all and our city of Rockyridge are protected by the colored heroes to fight against the DeathGateArmy. Here goes the governor now, Governor Brown may I ask you some questions?" Joyce Simmons asked the governor as he walked passed her in the camera.

Satiopo was in The Zone with Wyatt and Jane, Jane and Mr. Reed were utterly shocked at the news report. "I can't believe this, it's real." she said while Wyatt just had a huge smile on his face. "Well believe it Jane power rangers are real and they protect the city!" the blonde teen yelled speaking over Jane as she tried to rationalize the situation. "That means aliens and monsters are real that means we-" Jane started but was cut off by Wyatt. "It means we're protected by heroes Jane. What do you think about this Satiopo?" Wyatt asked the red ranger seeing him smile for once, "I think this is going to be am interesting town after all." he said stepping out of The Zone to enter the food court where Lucy was with Sky and Megan.

"I'm not taking all of these just a few." Lucy said as she grabbed three of the power ranger comic books from the blonde twins. "What are you doing Lucy You don't strike me as a comic reader." he said Lucy rolling her eyes. "Well seeing how our lives have changed I'm going their lives are and how to make it normal, since none of this will ever be normal to me." she said pointing to the mighty morphin rangers which was the comic she had. "Want one Satiopo?" Sky asked handing the red ranger one who took it opening it up, "Nah believe it or not I actually have a whole stash of these in my house somewhere. What about you Kevin it might help you." Satiopo said noticing the blue ranger. "No just because I have to run around in spandex doesn't mean I'm going to read it." he said with an attitude before leaving them alone. "Well you wouldn't just think we saved the world with him." Megan said as she looked over to where Kevin went. "Yeah..." Satiopo trailed off before following after him.

"Hey Lucy there you are I've been looking all over for you." the pink ranger heard her boyfriend say from behind her. "Oh hi Jack I just went to the bathroom." she said getting up from her chair noticing how Jack was looking weirdly at Megan and Sky. "Yeah ok, are you hanging with these losers." he asked Lucy freezing in her tracks before answering. "No I just sat there because of all the commotion, let's get going." she said grabbing her stuff from Jack before leaving Sky and Megan. "Or with her either!" Sky said looking backwards as Lucy and Jack left hand in hand.

"Kevin, Kevin wait up!" Satiopo called catching up to the blue ranger, "What do you want cowboy?" he asked turning around. "I just wanted to thank you for your cooperation out there today and-" Satiopo was cut off though when Kevin spoke over him. "Don't thank me for that. Look let me get one thing straight I don't listen to people and I hate people telling me what to do. We don't have to be friends or do this okay we're only teammates. Oh and I can take care of myself, I don't need you saving me." he said walking away from a dumbfounded Satiopo. _'Wow and I thought we were making process.' _

Kevin walked out of the crowded mall and out onto the parking lot when he got a text from an unfamiliar number which made him freak out.

**?- Zane is still waiting for his money**

**Kevin- Just give me a little more time **

**?- You know it's not wise to keep Zane waiting you remember what happened to the last guy **

**Kevin- I do, the money is just being held up**

**?- Hurry up with it then, or we won't wait anymore **

Kevin groaned placing the phone back in his pocket before running away from the mall, _'I can't deal with all of this right now, monsters, Zane which one is worse?' _He stopped however when his phone rang looking to see who it was before answering. "What Anthony?...No I'm not...Just tell me what you want...Because you're not my dad!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked it, pleas review and give me your input. <strong>


End file.
